Soy espia, No niñera!
by Montse.k
Summary: Ginny trabaja como auror y necesita un asenso, para ello se ve obligada a tomar la pocion multijugos a diario y asi, convertirse en la niñera del hijo de Malfoy... Entren y lean Dejen Reviews! EPILOGO!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Bueno es la primer historia del año que subo, tambien el primer Draco- Ginny. Espero que les gusten y me dejen Reviews con sus hermosos comentarios.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Capitulo 1

-NO, NO, Y NO- decía una pelirroja mientras se levantaba de la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de su jefe y comenzaba a caminar como león enjaulado.

-Ginebra pediste un asenso y eso es lo que te estoy ofreciendo, es un caso muy importante- dijo el Sr. Reef, un hombre de unos casi 50 años, con incontables canas y una larga trayectoria, además, claro de ser jefe de Ginebra Weasley.

-Si pero jamás pense que tendría que trabajar con Malfoy- decía Ginny mientras volvía al escritorio de su jefe y ponía sus manos sobre el. Ginny ese año había cumplido 25 años, era una mujer sumamente independiente llegando al punto que se había mudado de su casa dos años atrás ya que su familia la sobre protegía demasiado. Llevaba su pelo pelirrojo como siempre, lacio y largo hasta la finalización de sus omoplatos. Aun conservaba esas pecas que le daban ese toque infantil aunque su cuerpo mostraba todo lo contrario.

-No vas a trabajar con Malfoy, vas a seguirlo y darnos un informe semanal- Dijo Reef- Además tengo entendido que te llevas muy bien con los niños-

-Pero y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Ginny desconcertada.

-Ginebra te lo repetí varias veces, el plan para espiar a Malfoy es que tomes la poción multijugos, en este caso varias pociones que la reemplazan, y te conviertas en la niñera de su hijo, ya arreglamos todo para que el no tenga otra opción que tomarte a ti como la niñera perfecta para Bruno Malfoy, su hijo- Gruño Reef ya impacientándose.

-QUÉ!!! YO NIÑERA! REEF TE HAS VUELTO LOCO O QUÉ?- Gritó Ginny abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no Ginebra... Ese fue el plan que eligieron los estrategas, o acaso en que plan estabas pensando?-

-Bueno... yoo... emmm.. creí que tendría que seguirlo y ese tipo de cosas- dijo Ginny sonriendo y moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

-Eso no funcionó antes y no va a funcionar ahora, tenemos que meternos, en este caso tu, dentro de su casa para saber si aún tiene contactos con mortifagos, grandes sumas de dinero son transferidas de la cuenta que tiene Malfoy en Gringots a otra que hay en EE.UU y tememos que halla algo oscuro detrás de todo esto-

-Pero pensé que todo lo que tenia que ver con Voldemort había terminado- dijo Ginny

-y terminó, pero hay mortifagos que creen que pueden tomar su lugar y creemos que Malfoy sea uno de ellos-

-Eso quiere decir que tendré que vivir con Draco Malfoy... pero por cuanto tiempo?-

-El que sea necesario, te damos 24 hs, si en ese plazo no nos contestas te suplantaremos por otra espía- dijo Reef mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ginny secamente antes de marcharse

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Ginny estaba prácticamente obligada a aceptar ese trabajo, el contrato del departamento que había comprado hace dos años a tras vencía en menos de dos semanas y si no daba un adelanto, no podría renovar el contrato y eso significaría volver a la madriguera o quedar en la calle, la segunda opción la desechaba pero, aún quedaba la primera, recordaba que sus padres se oponían rotundamente a que trabaje como auror-espia, decían que era muy peligroso y que ella era una niña aún.

Pero le preocupaba no poder hacer bien su trabajo de espía por las antiguas rencillas que había con Malfoy, Había visto varias fotos de el y verdaderamente había mejorado con los años, se decía que no había tenido ninguna relación duradera luego de la muerte de la madre de su hijo, que solo había tenido amantes de una noche.

000000000000Al día siguiente000000000000 

-Buenos días sophie, esta Reef en su oficina?- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba al pequeño escritorio que tenia la secretaria del jefe de Ginny.

-Si Ginny, llego hace como media hora- dijo Sophie .

-ok- dijo Gin y entro a la oficina.

-Ginebra, sabia que vendrías- dijo reef con esa sonrisa autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba.

-ja ja muy gracioso- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

-Ven siéntate- dijo el hombre mientras le señalaba la silla frente a su escritorio, Ginny obedeció y luego poniendo sobre la mesa unos papeles- Estos papeles dicen todo absolutamente todo de cómo serás a partir de ahora, tus datos personales como: nombre apellido, edad, etc. y estas son las pociones que debes tomar cada doce horas- dijo poniendo una bolsita roja sobre el escritorio también

-Cada doce horas? Eso quiere decir que son mas fuertes que la poción multijugos convencional?-

-exactamente Ginebra, nunca debes olvidar de tomarlas, ya que la transformación es verdaderamente rápida- dijo Reef poniéndose serio.

-no te preocupes, cuando comienzo a trabajar?- pregunto Gin.

-mañana por la mañana a las 9, debes ser puntual-

-si lo se-

-de acuerdo pasemos a como será tu vida de ahora en adelante, además de tomar las pociones cada 12 horas, deberás mandarnos un informe semanal de las actividades que hace Malfoy, lo que opinan sus empleados de el y sobretodo si en la casa hay algo extraño-

-de acuerdo, pero como me voy a llamar y todo eso?- pregunto la pelirroja

-tu nombre va a ser Ashley Russel, viviste toda tu vida en EEUU en Viyenard, y hace dos años viniste a vivir a Londres por que tus padres fallecieron-

-que tragico!- dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

-Concéntrate Ginebra- la regaño Reef- no tienes hermanos ni ningún tipo de familiar, estudiaste como maestra Jardinera en EEUU, y eso es todo- hubo varios segundo en los cuales ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra Ginny trataba de acordarse todo lo que seria a partir de ahora y Reef trataba de acordarse si no se olvidaba nada- ah por cierto tienes 26 años

-de acuerdo- dijo la pelirroja levantándose.

-te recomiendo que tomes las pociones una hora antes de encontrarte con Malfoy siempre la primera vez tarda un poco mas la transformación, y mas vale estar seguros- dijo Reef.

-Adiós Reef-

-recuerda Ginebra cada doce horas, y en los papeles dicen la dirección de Malfoy-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0ooo0

-Buenos días, Soy Ashley Russel, la nueva niñera de Bruno Malfoy- dijo una Ginny totalmente cambiada, su pelo antes rojo ahora era negro y con unos lindos y alargados rulos que llegaban un poco menos de la cintura, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico, era un poco más alta y sus curbas eran menos pronunciadas, pero su era piel tan pálida como siempre, solo que ahora se le notaba más ya que sus pecas habían desaparecido.

* * *

Hola de nuevo... y, les gusto?? aganmelo saber por favor, es solo una clickeadita en GO y decirme si les gusto o no :)

Nos vemos!

R E V I E W S

Besos

Cuidensen!

-- mOn


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Preciosas!!!! yo de nuevo por acá dejandoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews para saberlo. No las entretengo mas lean!

Contestación de revies abajo!

Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling

ENJOY IT!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

-Buenos días Srta., pase por aquí- dijo una señora de unos 60 años mostrándole un salón donde había un sillón de cuero negro frente a una chimenea, con varios jarrones importantes, sin contar que la decoración era demasiado sobria para gusto de Ginny- el sr. Malfoy ya viene-

Ginny estaba asombrada de tanto lujo, la casa parecía verdaderamente grande, sabia que le tomaría días recorrerla.

-Buenos días Srta. Russel- dijo Draco Malfoy bajando por las escaleras y acercándose a ella.

-Buenos días Sr. Malfoy- dijo Ginny estrechando la mano con el. Gin vio como Draco la miraba de arriba abajo- pase por aquí por favor- Malfoy la guió hasta el escritorio, era notablemente mas pequeño que la sala de recepción pero no por eso era menos lujoso, tenia varias pinturas muy importante en las paredes, entre otras cosas.

Ginny se sentó frente al escritorio de Malfoy esperando que el comenzara a hablar.

-Bueno srta. Russel como ya sabrá mi hijo se llama Bruno, no tengo intención alguna de que concurra a ninguna institución, sinceramente no me agrada la idea de que no este con sus semejantes- Enumero Malfoy totalmente serio y con una voz extremadamente monótona.

-Sr. Malfoy sinceramente me asombra su decisión ya que un chico de 4 años necesita compartir con niños de su edad, creí que el asistiría a una institución y luego lo cuidaría yo- dijo Ginny fríamente.

-Bueno a mi no me interesa, además a usted no le conviene que yo mande a mi hijo a alguna institución- dijo Malfoy seca y rotundamente.

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny, esta empezando a perder la paciencia Malfoy seguía igual a como lo recordaba era déspota e insensible (incluso con su propio hijo) solo que ahora con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora era irresistible y condenadamente sexy. La ahora morocha no lo había pasado desapercibido pero en ese momento no le dio importancia.

-Según su curriculum usted estudió para maestra, eso es un gran alivio para mi ya que además de niñera de Bruno va a ser su institutriz, obviamente con un aumento de sueldo, quiero que cuando ingrese a Howarts tenga un nivel superior a los demás- dijo el rubio poniendo sus codos sobre el escritorio y uniendo sus dedos.

-Si, supongo que con la edad que tiene Bruno podré empezar a enseñarle el abecedario y las vo...- Malfoy no la dejo terminar.

-Bruno ya sabe el abecedario y las vocales las aprendió el año pasado- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Oh, bueno en ese caso podríamos comenzar con que aprenda a escribir y a leer- dijo Ginny.

-Eso me parece bien- dijo Malfoy levantándose- creo que querrá conocer a Bruno.

-Si eso era justo lo que le iba a sugerir- dijo Ginny Siguiendo a Malfoy

Cuando salieron nuevamente hacia el salón donde habían estado minutos antes se encontraron con un niño de 4 años de pelo castaño claro muy lacio, sentado en el sillón mirando fijamente la chimenea que permanecía apagada.

-Bruno esta es la Srta. Russel, tu nueva niñera- anunció Malfoy a unos 8 pasos de niño.

Ginny vio como Bruno se daba vuelta lentamente y la miraba con gran atención con sus grandes ojos Grises y sus largas pestañas bajaban de vez en cuando.

-Buenos días, srta, Russel- dijo Bruno tímidamente a medida de que bajaba del sillón y se acercaba a Ginebra.

-Buenos días Bruno- Ginny se puso de cuclillas hasta llegar a la altura del pequeño. Y se lo quedo mirando- puedes llamarme Ashley.

-De acuerdo assley- dijo Bruno muy lentamente sabiendo que se equivocaba.

-O puedes decirme Ash- dijo Ginny levantándose con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ash, eso esta mejor- dijo Bruno con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver a su padre con la mirada tan fría y seria como siempre se le borro.

-Yo me tengo que ir al ministerio, Joan le mostrara su nueva habitación- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Ginny.

-Muchas Gracias- dijo Gin y vio como Malfoy se marchaba sin decirle un adiós a su hijo.

La morena no entendía como una persona podía ser tan fría con su propio hijo, que era lo que ocultaba Malfoy para tratar de esa manera a Bruno.

-Srta. Russel si me sigue podré mostrarle su habitación- dijo la misma señora que la había atendido cuando llegó. Parecía ser una mujer callada, y sabia que ella había trabajado en la casa cuando los padres de Malfoy vivían, ella seria de gran ayuda.

-oh no no por favor no me llames Srta., por favor llámame Ashley o Ash- pidió Ginny tratando de ganarse la confianza de Joan.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jo, e hizo un mohín con la boca- Sígueme por aquí Ashley.

-Me acompañas Bruno?- le pregunto Ginny al niño tendiéndole la mano, la cual Bruno tardo unos segundos en aceptar.

Joan iba delante de Bruno y de Ginny, había un silencio absoluto que ninguno de los tres se atrevía a romper, hasta que llegaron a la nueva habitación de Ginny.

-Ashley esta es tu nueva habitación espero que estés cómoda, tu ropa ya esta en el ropero- dijo Joan- Vamos Bruno dejemos que Ashley se acomode-

-No!- dijo Ginny casi gritando, luego se dio cuenta y se sonrojó- es decir, deja a Bruno con migo quiero hablar unos minutos con el-

-De acuerdo- dijo Jo un tanto desconcertada y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ginny comenzó a observar la habitación, era muy bonita, estaba pintada de un rosa pálido con un esponjeado en un rosa más claro, pero lo que mas le gustó a Ginny fue un gran ventanal que daba un pequeño balcón de allí se podía ver los jardines de la Mansión.

-Y dime Bruno como te llevas con tu padre?- pregunto distraídamente Gin.

-mm no me llevo- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en la cama. Bruno estaba notablemente más desinhibido que cuando Draco estaba cerca.

-como que no te llevas?- pregunto Ginny mirando desde el ventanal a Bruno.

-Casi nunca hablamods eh digo habla... mos y bueno eso- dijo Bruno auto corrigiéndose. Ginny noto que Bruno trataba de hablar lo mejor posible e incluso lo lograba, jamás había escuchado a un niño de 4 años hablar como lo hacia el.

-oh... y tu madre?- Ginny esperaba que el pudiera contestar su pregunta ya que creía muy lejano el que Malfoy se la respondiera, nadie sabia que era lo que realmente le había pasado a Danielle Malfoy

-Murió el año pasado- dijo el niño bajando la mirada. Ginny notó que a Bruno se le cristalizaban los ojos.

-OH! Lo siento tanto no quería que te pongas mal- dijo Ginny acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella. Había sido demasiado tonta por tener tan poco tacto.

-no cashi no la recuerdso es por edso que me pongo mal- dijo Bruno- ven- Bruno arrastro literalmente a Ginny hasta la puerta

-A donde vamos?- pregunto la morocha frenando un poco al pequeño.

-A mi cuarto te quiero mostrar una foto de mi madre- dijo Bruno con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que Ginny no tardo en devolver.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Bruno, Ginny noto que era muy oscura para un nene de 4 años. Las cortinas eran verde oscuro y estaban cerradas, por ello no permitían que la luz iluminara la habitación, y el azul de las paredes era demasiado oscuro.

-esta es- dijo Bruno mostrándole la foto- se llamaba Danielle Rosso Malfoy-

-Era muy linda, y te pareces bastante a ella- dijo Ginny sin dejar de ver la foto en la que se encontraban Danielle y Bruno, claro que bruno tendría unos 2 años.

Danielle tenia el pelo castaño tal cual el de Bruno, solo que el de ella tenia unos perfectos rulos que caían por delante de sus hombros, tenia unos grandes y preciosos ojos verdes con largas pestañas oscuras, sin duda muy bonita pero Ginny no entendía que era lo que habría podido ocurrir. En esa foto no tenia una cara muy feliz.

-Mi padre nunca me habla de ella- dijo Bruno agarrando la foto que Ginny le devolvía y volviéndola a guardar en su mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

Ginny no sabia que decir, nunca había tratado este tipo de situaciones y se sentía incomoda.

-emm buenoo supongo que cuando seas mas grande tu padre te contará- dijo Ginny con un intento de sonrisa, pero al ver que Bruno seguía triste le propuso dar una vuelta por el jardín de la mansión- que te parece si me muestras el jardín, tienes mascotas?-

-mm si tengo un perro pero mi papa no lo sabe- dijo el castaño susurrando y con una sonrisa picara

-bueno entonces ese será nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo Ginny tomándole la mano.

_Resumen Semanal de Draco Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy es un hombre callado, orgulloso y sobre todas las cosas arrogante y pedante, (note esto las pocas veces que hable con el, como ya dije es extremadamente callado) con lo que a mi respecta no cambio nada desde que era un adolescente, a excepción de lo callado._

_Se comporta de manera muy indiferente con su hijo, no se sabe mucho de la madre de Bruno, el niño reconoce que su padre jamás le cuenta nada de su madre, me tomaré el tiempo necesario para saber que le paso realmente a Danielle Rosso Malfoy. Por otro lado Malfoy quiere que su hijo sea perfecto muy pocas veces vi jugara Bruno como corresponde para un niño de 4 años, es realmente muy inteligente, introvertido y callado al igual que su padre. _

_Hay muy poca servidumbre, se que tienen elfos, pero hasta ahora no he visto ninguno. Tienen un ama de llaves que parece que conoce mucho a Draco, trataré de acercarme a ella para poder informarme mas sobre Malfoy._

_Por ahora no pude recorrer la casa, tuve que pasar mucho tiempo con Bruno, espero esta semana poder hacerlo._

Se despide cordialmente 

_Ginebra Weasley_

_Espía-Auror/nivel 3_

Apenas termino de Escribir la carta Ginny se la ató a la pata de la lechuza

-llévasela al Sr. Reef- dijo la morena, miro su reloj y se dirigió a su placard donde tenia las pociones. Eran 8 menos cinco de la noche ya las tendría que tomar. Ginny se metió al baño para tomarlas, solo por precaución. Luego de cinco minutos salió, era hora de que Bruno cenara.

toc toc

Ginny estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando escucho la puerta, la abrió.

-Malfoy- dijo Ginny casi en un susurro. El estomago se le revolvió, y empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Casi se muere del infarto cuando lo vio parado ahí, estaba extremadamente sexy, vestía una camisa sin abrochar los primeros botones blanca con un traje negro al igual que sus zapatos, su pelo caía libremente por su frente. Y ella se sentía tan insignificante al lado de el, solo llevaba un par de jeans con una remera roja.

-Buenas noches, srta Russel- dijo Draco mientras entraba a la habitación de Ginny y comenzaba a mirar todo.

-Buenas noches- dijo la morena- que raro usted por acá- dijo con un toque de ironía. Cosa que el rubio ignoro olímpicamente

-venía a decirle que esta noche voy a volver muy tarde- dijo Draco y Ginny lo miro con cara de "y a mi que me importa". Draco al ver la cara de ella agrego- lo digo por que Jo el otro día me dijo que Bruno se puso a llorar por fue a mi habitación y no me encontró-

-Si, yo me había levantado a tomar un vaso de agua y escuche que lloraba, me quede con el hasta que se durmió- dijo Ginny explicando la situación.

-Bueno era solo para que este precavida por ese asunto, Bruno ya esta en la mesa- dijo Draco y se marcho.

Ginny resoplo fuertemente cuando Draco ya había desaparecido por el marco de la puerta. No podía creer que ese hombre sea tan insensible, con su propio hijo, ella penso que el se quedaría, ahora que sabia que su hijo lloraba cuando no lo encontraba pero NO!, seguro que se iba con alguna de sus amantes, claro que a ella no le importaba... bueno al menos no en ese momento.

0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o

-Mi papa se fue- dijo Bruno finalmente cuando termino de comer, dinny lo había notado, ya que cuando Draco no se encontraba cerca el pequeño era mucho menos introvertido. Ginny no sabia que decir. –te lo dijo?-

-si antes de irse me lo dijo, a ti que te dijo?- pregunto la morena

-...-

-Bruno?-

-..-

-Qué te dijo?-

-Que no tenia que llorar, que los Malfoy no lloran y que me comporte como un hombre- dijo Bruno con los ojos llorosos, y bajando la cabeza para que ella o lo viera llorar.

Ginny por su parte estaba furiosa, esto ya repasaba sus limites, no podía creerlo, Malfoy era un completo idiota insesible.

-Sabes que tu papa es un mentiroso?- le dijo Ginny acercándose a donde Bruno estaba sentado y arrodillándose frente a el.

-por?- pregunto el castaño secándose las lagrimas y finalmente levantando la cabeza.

-Tu papa cuando tenia 17 años lloró y mucho- Ginny era la única que probablemente sabia que eso había sucedido. Pero lo recordaba a la perfección, supuso que había sido cuando su madre murió a manos de su padre.

-enserio? Tu conocías a mi padre?- pregunto a bruno medio sonriendo

-emmm- Ginny no sabia que decirle- si- dijo finalmente- del colegio pero el no me recuerda, y tampoco quiero que me recuerde, no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos- termino con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo no diré nada, pero porque lloraba?-

-fue cuando tu abuela murió- Ginny decidió que no diría nada mas que eso, a ella no le correspondía

-ahhh- dijo Bruno

-Es hora de que vallas a dormir- dijo Ginny ofreciéndole la mano.- ve a despedirte de Jo-

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0o00o0o

Ginny estaba profundamente dormida cuando la despertaron.

-Ashley, Ashley despierta- decía Jo mientras movía levemente a Ginny

-emm eh? Que paso Jo?- pregunto la morena desconcertada

-es Bruno esta volando de fiebre- dijo Jo

-Ahi no!- dijo Ginny y salto (literalmente) de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Bruno, la luz del velador estaba prendida y Bruno acostado diciendo cosas que para Ginny eran indescifrables.

-Bruno, Bruno, puedes escucharme?- preguntaba Ginny mientras le tocaba la cabeza a Bruno que estaba empapado en sudor.

-Jo, Malfoy tiene chofer o algo así?- pregunto a Jo que estaba parada en la puerta retorciéndose las manos por los nervios.

-si claro, Peter- dijo Jo- lo llamo?-

-si si, no tengo autorización para aparecerme con Bruno. Tendremos que ir a San Mungo- dijo Gin y salió tras Jo para irse a cambiar y agarrar las pociones porque seguro que tendría que quedarse allí hasta la mañana.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0oo0oo0o0o00o0o0o00o

Cuando Draco llego a su casa a las 7 de la mañana Jo lo estaba esperando en la sala.

-Qué haces levantada Jo?- le pregunto Draco a la Mujer

-Oh.. Dracoo.. es que Bruno enfermó con fiebre y Ashley tuvo que llevarlo a San Mungo- dijo Jo totalmente afligida

-Qué!?- dijo Draco abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- q que hora fue esto?-

-a la 5 y media Draco, Ash llamó y dijo que lo dejarían unas horas en observación-

-De acuerdo iré a cambiarme e iré para allá- dijo Draco subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny estaba sentada en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Bruno, la morena estaba leyendo un libro. Estaba mucho mas calmada que cuando había llegado, Bruno descansaba a su lado, la fiebre había bajado pero los medimagos habían dicho que querían dejarlo en observación. Qué susto se había pegado esa noche, Ginny se preguntaba si Draco ya había llegado a la casa y si vendría a ver como estaba su hijo.

De pronto la puerta se había con violencia y Ginny se sobresaltó.

-Sr. Malfoy. Que susto- dijo Ginny tocándose el pecho y dejando el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama de Bruno.

-Qué paso?- preguntó acercándose a la cama donde estaba bruno y tocándole la frente y luego el cabello.

-a las cinco de la mañana Jo, me despertó y me dijo que Bruno volaba de fiebre, Jo le pidió a Peter que nos trajera-

-y porque no se apareció?- le reprochó Draco fulminándola con la mirada.

-No tengo autorización para aparecerme con Bruno, nunca hablamos de eso Sr. Malfoy- dijo Ginny devolviéndole la mirada con el mismo odio.

-es que cierto que estúpido fui, pero que es lo que le diagnosticaron?- pregunto el rubio

-Es un cuadro Gripal mezclado con una reacción para llamar la atención- dijo Ginny mirándolo directamente a los ojos cosa que después e arrepintió, Draco tenia los ojos mas lindos que Ginny hubiera visto en su vida incluso mas que los de Harry.

-Llamar la atención? Para que Bruno querría llamar la atención?- pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño

-Es obvio eso... Bruno quiere que USTED se ocupe mas de el, que juegue con el, que le HABLE, que cene con el, como hacen todos los padres normalmente- dijo Ginny remarcando algunas palabras

-Perdón!, me estas echando la culpa a mi!!??- dijo el rubio levantando cada vez mas la voz

-Baja la voz porque por si no te diste cuenta es tu hijo el que esta ahí!- dijo Ginny señalando a Bruno, la morena ya se había salido de sus casillas

-Hace 7 días que trabajas en mi casa y te crees con el poder de poderme decir a MI que es lo que mas le conviene a mi hijo? Y encima hablarme de esa manera! Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe- dijo Draco bastante enojado e indignado

-Perfecto sabes que Malfoy... RE-NUN-CIO!- dijo Ginny y se fue de la habitación pero no sin antes tomar su cartera que estaba en un perchero al lado de la puerta.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!!Bueno, se que este capitulo no fue muy bueno, porque fue más bien de transición, en el otro realmente se pone mejor... lo prometo:). Tambien les queria decir que voy a actualizar más o menos cada cinco dias no creo que me tarde más, Bueno les dejo un adelantito del prox. cap y abajo esta la contestación de los reviews! AHHH! y no se olviden de dejarme un review pleasee... realmente son muy importantes.. :) 

**Proximo Capitulo**

**-de acuerdo cuando vuelvo del trabajo le diré a Peter que te lleve- dijo Draco otra vez intentando salir por la puerta pero su hijo nuevamente se lo impidió.**

**-No quiero que me acompañes... nunca me acompañas a ningún lado!- dijo bruno poniéndose entre la puerta y su padre**

**-de acuerdo de acuerdo... te acompañaré pero por favor déjame ir ya a trabajar!-**

**--**

**-Sr. Malfoy..-**

**-Draco dime Draco-**

**--**

**-aléjate, esto no esta bien- seguía susurrando Ginny con un pequeño tono de desesperación**

**-no puedo- Draco acorto la distancia y probo esos labios que...**

**--**

**_Contestación de Reviews:_**

_Malfoy-mortifaga:_ Hola! bueno primero que nada muchisimas gracias por habrme dejado un review! Yo tambien estoy muy contenta que a medida que pasa el tiempo se siguen sumando historias con esta pareja. Bueno espero que te halla gsuatdo este cap. Espero tu review! besos-cuidate!

_Lunatipola:_ Hola! muchas gracias por el review! me alegra mucho que te halla gustado el cap. anterior espero que este tambien... dejame un review para saberlo..-besitoss chau!

_Uluvi:_ Hola!! muchas muchas gracias por tu review!! Me encanta que te encante la trama :) al principio no estaba muy segura de que les pudiera llegar a gustar pero veo a que a algunos cuantos les gusta asi que sigo para adelante. Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado asi que espero tu review eh...-besitoss y cuidate muchoo.

_Vivi-G Weasley_: hola!! bueno espero que este cap te halla gustado como el anterior... y si culaquiera aceptaria el trabajo si tuvieramos un jef como Draquito jaja :D- bueno espero tu review y muchas gracias por el anterior -besitos y cuidate!

_JAMARY:_Hola! bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por el review del cap. anterior. Ojala que este cap tambien te halla gustado- besos cuidate!

_AnitaRickman: _Hola!! me alegra mucho que te halla gustado el cap... espero que este tambien te halla gsuatdo y me dejes un review para saberlo.- besitos-chau!

_Alyssa L. Malfoy:_ Hola! Muchas gracias por el review!! Espero que te halla gustado este cap y que no halla tardado tanto en actualizar- Te dejo muchos besos!! cuidate!!

REVIEWS!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola niñas preciosas... bueno yo una vez más por aca subiendo un nuevo cap de esta historia! Pero bueno no las entretengo más...

-Contestacion de reviews abajo!

-Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

-ENJOY IT

* * *

Capitulo 3 

-Tienes que volver Ginebra!- le decía por teléfono a una ahora pelirroja

-Es demasiado terco, no se da cuenta que su hijo lo necesita!-

-Eso no te incumbe! Tienes que preocuparte por encontrar algo en su casa no por su hijo-

-Es imposible, Reef! Yo si tengo sentimientos, no como Malfoy, además ese chico no tiene madre y su padre no se ocupa de el-

-te doy un día para que vuelvas a esa casa y pidas perdón, escuchaste Ginebra- dijo secamente el jefe de Gin y corto la comunicación.

Ginny estaba exasperada era totalmente injusto lo que estaba pasando, y como siempre Malfoy tenia la culpa, lo único que le preocupaba era que es lo que iba a pasar con Bruno.

O00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0

-No quero que te vadshas- decía un pequeño castaño tirando de la parte de debajo de la túnica de su padre

-Se dice vallas, y que te ocurre nunca haces este tipo de escenas! Sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar- decía Draco a medida que se daba vuelta para enfrentar a su pequeño hijo.- además Joan se quedará contigo-

-No!! Ese es el problema, quero que vuelva ash!!-

-Pero Bruno, ella renuncio, mientras busco otra te quedaras con Jo y es mi ultima palabra- dijo Draco mientras comenzaba a marcharse, pero escucho un sollozo de su hijo- que te dije respecto a llorar... Los Malfoy no lloran-

-Ashley dijo que eso era mentira que tu...- pero el pequeño se calló recordó lo que le había dicho Ashley dos días atrás _"lo conocía del colegio pero el no me recuerda, y tampoco quiero que me recuerde, no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos"_

_-_que te dijo Ashley, Bruno?- pregunto mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

-emm nada- dijo Bruno mirando hacia otro lado

-Bruno que te dijo?!-

Bruno no sabia que decir a pesar de su corta edad sabia que si le contaba a u padre que era lo que verdaderamente le había contado "Ashley" tal vez ella no quisiera volver jamás y eso era justo lo que el NO quería.

-Me dijo que todas lash personas shoran- aventuró el pequeño

-se dice lloran- lo corrigió el rubio- y además nosotros no somos como otras personas somos Malfoy´s- Bruno asintió

-no podemos ir a buscar a Ash?- pregunto Bruno secándose las lagrimas.

-de acuerdo cuando vuelvo del trabajo le diré a Peter que te lleve- dijo Draco otra vez intentando salir por la puerta pero su hijo nuevamente se lo impidió.

-No quiero que me acompañes... nunca me acompañas a ningún lado!- dijo Bruno poniéndose entre la puerta y su padre

-de acuerdo de acuerdo... te acompañaré pero por favor déjame ir ya a trabajar!-

0o0o00o00o00o00oo0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny estaba sentada en su sillón favorito en su sala _intentando_ leer un libro, claro, sin mucho éxito. De su cabeza no salían dos imágenes la primera era la cara de Bruno cuando su padre le dijo que los Malfoy no lloran, y la segunda era la de Draco cuando apareció en la puerta de su cuarto. Era increíble ese hombre era como los vinos, mejoraba con los años, solo que su personalidad lo arruinaba totalmente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por molestos e incesantes golpeteos en la puerta.

-Quién es?- pregunto Gin

-Ash, soy yo Bruno, te vinimos a ver con mi papá-

Ginny estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando un mechón de pelo rojo calló sobre sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no había tomado las pociones.

-emm ahh Brunoo emm ya voy... estoy buscando las llaves- Ginny corrió a buscar su cartera donde estaban las pociones y se las tomó de inmediato, como siempre pasaba tardaban cinco minutos en hacer efecto, luego de esos eternos minutos abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue los ojos grises de Draco mirando a su hijo que se abrazaba fuertemente a las piernas de ella.

-Que sorpresa- exclamó mientras dejaba la entrada libre para que Malfoy pasara y alzaba a Bruno- disculpen la tardanza no encontraba las llaves-

-en realidad era una visita rápida- dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarla, "es que acaso no sabe que existen las varitas"- pensó Draco por el tema de las llaves.

-Ash quiero que vuelvas a casa- soltó de pronto Bruno y Ginny sonrío.

-En un poco difícil, enano- dijo Gin

-Papá pídele que vuelva- dijo Bruno e instantáneamente la vista de Ginny paso de Bruno a Draco y vio como el respiraba hondo.

-emm si ehh bueno yo- trataba de decir Draco y Ginny se regocijaba por dentro al ver a Malfoy tan nervioso- venia perdirte disculpas, a pedirte que vuelvas y a traerte esto- dijo el rubio dándole el libro que había dejado ayer en San Mungo.

-emm gracias...yo no se si pueda volver... las cosas no funci...- pero la morena se vio interrumpida

-por favor Ash yo con Jo me aburro, y ademas últimamente no se esta sintiendo bien- decía el castaño mientras ponía pucheritos

-Qué le sucedió?-

-Es hora de que se tome unas vacaciones y valla al campo a descansar, pero esa mujer es demasiado testaruda- dijoDraco

-Bruno yo estoy segura de que tu papa puede conseguir otra niñera... además que con tu padre.. bueno nosotros no nos llevamos bien y...-

-pero yo te quiero a ti- insistió Bruno

-Por favor, yo se que no me he portado muy bien pero.. tratare de hacerlo mejor- dijo Draco

-Sr. Malfoy..-

-Draco dime Draco- El cerebro de Draco no andaba bien, el nunca le hubiera pedido a una empleada suya que lo tuteara, pero sentía que ella era diferente.

-De acuerdo Draco, yo no se si pueda trabajar bajos tus condiciones- dijo Ginny tratándose de explicar.

-Prometo pasar mas tiempo con Bruno y tratar de cenar todos los días con el menos los viernes-

-por? Acaso tienes cita con tus amantes?- pregunto Ginny sarcásticamente, pero luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-mis asuntos privados no te incumben Ashley- dijo Draco mordazmente y Gin sonrío

-de acuerdo volveré-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Ginny había vuelto a la mansión Malfoy casi no había tenido peleas con Draco y por ahora el había cumplido lo que le había prometido, claro, exceptuando los viernes como el ya había dicho.

Pero esa noche era un jueves eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche y Ginny estaba preparando a Bruno ya que Draco dijo que tenían invitados para cenar, Draco también le había pedido a ella que se arreglara porque quería que ella también comiera en la mesa.

Ginny sintió una punzada de felicidad cuando Draco se lo pidió, pero sabia que no tenia que ser así porque ella estaba ahí para trabajar. De todas maneras decidió arreglarse y había optado por una falda que llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla con un top del mismo color con unos apliques en rosa, el pelo lo llevaba ondulado y suelto, estaba levemente maquillada solo con delineador negro en los ojos y brillo en los labios

-dale enano, tu padre nos va a retar- decía la morena esperando que Bruno saliera del baño en el cual se estaba cambiando.

-ya salí- dijo Bruno cuando salió del baño y se quedo mirando a Ginny- wuauu mi padre se va a morir cuando te vea-

-por?- pregunto desconcertada Gin

-estas linda!- exclamo el pequeño

-jaja... gracias... vamos, tu padre nos va a matar- dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano, e ignorando las palabras de Bruno.

0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o00o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-y Bruno?- preguntaba Blaise Zabini, uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaron a Draco del colegio.

-Arriba se esta terminado de cambiar con Ashley- respondió Draco mientras tomaba una copa de champan

-Ashley, la niñera?- pregunto esta vez Pansy Parkinson acercándose a Draco y a Blaise.

Qué en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras con Bruno tomados de la mano.

-Si, la niñera- dijo Draco embobado sin dejar de mirar un instante a Ashley

-Cierra la boca Draco, que te puede entrar una mosca- dijo Pansy sonriendo

-ja ja muy graciosa- dijo Draco fulminándola con la mirada.

-Buenas noches- dijo Ginny saludando a los invitados, intentando guardar pequeñas rencillas que tenia en el colegio con los invitados.

-Buenas noches- respondieron ambos con cortesía.

-Papá o no que Ash esta linda?- dijo Bruno de pronto y Ginny en ese mismo instante quería que la tierra se la tragase.

-Si esta muy linda- dijo Draco dedicándole una sonrisa a Ginny, sonrisa que fue devuelta.

-Draco ya pueden pasar a la mesa- dijo Jo

-ehh todavía no, es que falta una persona- dijo Draco

-Oh Draco pero la comida se va a enfriar, además sabes que no me estoy sintiendo bien- dijo Jo lamentándose, ella sabia quien era la invitada que faltaba y sabia también que ella siempre llegaba tarde, por eso también planeo todo para que la comida estuviera lista lo antes posible

-De acuerdo pasemos al salón- anuncio Draco a Pansy, Blaise, Bruno y Ashley

Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa y Ginny se moría por saber quien era la otra invitada, pero tampoco se había animado a preguntar. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo callada, entreteniendo a Bruno, hasta que Pansy habló:

-y tu Ashley desde cuando trabajas en esta casa- pregunto sonrientemente a Gin.

-emm bueno hace menos de un mes- contesto nerviosamente, la morena no podia creer que Pansy Parkinson estuviera siendo amable.

-ah, que bien!- dijo Pan

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?- se arriesgo Ginny

-si claro-

-a quien estamos esperando?-

-oh, no la conoces?- Ginny negó con la cabeza- que suerte tienes-

-suerte?- pregunto desconcertada Ginny

-si, es una arpía se llama Melody Ocean, es socia de Draco, creo que también es una especie de novia, pero aun no han confirmado nada- dijo Pansy casi en un susurro para que solo Ginny la escuchara

-ya veo- dijo Ginny mirando hacia la puerta, donde Draco, sin que Pansy se diera cuenta se había dirigido y se estaba besando descaradamente con una rubia despampanante.

Pansy miro a Ginny y vio su cara de una mezcla de desilusión con enojo, no sabia muy bien como definirla

-Buenas noches- dijo una rubia de también 25 o 26 años, tenia el pelo desmechado con flequillo hacia el costado y tenia puesto un vestido excesivamente corto negro que contrastaba con su piel, su cara tenia aspecto de haber probado un limón, pero Ginny admitió que no era nada fea. Melody se acerco a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Draco y todos respondieron a excepción de Bruno y Gin que estaban anonadados.

-Hola Bruni, como estas?- pregunto Mel poniendo cara de estúpida y voz melosa.

Bruno la miro con de asco, que era igual a la de Draco, pero Ginny sin embargo sonrío.

-Bruno te preguntaron algo- dijo Draco fulminando con la mirada Ginny.

-estoy bien- dijo el pequeño con cara de enojado.

-y tu Pansy, taanto tiempo? Te ves cada día mas joven- dijo con un toque de ironía.

-Oh si seguro, comparada contigo cualquiera- le respondió Pansy, con una sonrisita falsa, a la cual Melody respondió con una cara de odio.

En ese instante apareció la comida en la mesa, lo cual Draco agradeció para distender el ambiente.

Hasta ese momento Ginny había pasado desapercibida por Melody, pero justo cuando volteo la vista hacia un lado la vio y no le gusto para nada lo que veía, Pansy y ella hablando animadamente.

-y tu quien eres?- pregunto la rubia llamando la atención de todos los comensales.

-Ashley Russel, soy niñera de Bruno- dijo Ashley mirándola directamente a los ojos con actitud desafiante.

-Draco, es una niñera y come con nosotros?- pregunto totalmente desconcertada. Draco no sabia que decir, no quería contradecir a Mel pero tampoco quería que Ashley (Gin) comiera en otro lado.

-emmm buenoo... ella es como parte de la familia... es como Jo, solo que hoy Jo se sentía mal- dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mirando a Ginny y a Mel simultáneamente.

-De todas maneras no creo que a ti te importe- dijo Blaise

-no claro que no, por que abría de importarme que una niñera coma en la mesa conmigo- claramente se notaba que con cada palabra que decía Melody destilaba veneno.

Ginny no sabia que decir ni que hacer, todos hablaban como si ella no estuviera, era una situación muy incomoda.

Blaise y Draco comenzaron a hablar de negocios, mientras que Ginny ayudaba a Bruno para que no se manchara la ropa y hablaba con Pansy. Mas bien Pansy hablaba con ella, nunca había conocido esa faceta de la morena en el colegio.

-me puedo ir?- le pregunto Bruno a Ginny

-mm no lo se... pregúntale a tu padre- dijo Ginny viendo como Melody no lo soltaba un segundo a Draco, el cual aún hablaba con Blaise.

Bruno se bajo de la silla y fue al lado de su padre...

-Me puedo ir a dormir- pregunto Bruno mientras bostezaba

-de acuerdo, dile a Ash que te acom...- el rubio no pudo terminar la frase

-ahii no mi amorr!! No hace falta que le digas a la niñera, yo puedo acompañarlo- dijo Mel con una sonrisa verdaderamente falsa.

-no no- nego rápidamente Bruno con su cabeza- yo quiero que Ashley me acompañe, ella me cuenta cuentos y...-

-es lo mismo bruniiii, yo también te cuento cuentosssss- Mel trataba de convencer a ambos Malfoy´s. Bruno vio la cara de su padre y supo que debería dejar que la rubia lo acompañara.

Pansy y Ginny vieron como Bruno se iba con Melody y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantaron de la mesa.

-a donde van ustedes dos?- pregunto Blaise

-emm buenoo nosotras...- a Ginny no se le ocurría nada

-emm Ashley mmm me quiere mostrar algo- dijo Pansy agarrando del brazo a Gin y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-que raras son- dijo Draco y continuaron hablando

-apurate Ashley no es seguro dejar a Bruno con Melody- decía Pan mientras trataba de subir las escaleras lo mas rápido

-Desde el momento que la vi no me gusto para nada pero no entiendo, es decir, no le conviene llevarse mal con Bruno si realmente quiere a Draco-

-ese es el problema, ella no quiere a Draco, solo quiere una buena posición social, y sacarle la empresa-

-pero... como no se lo dijiste?- pregunto Gin confundida, le parecía que todo era extrañamente dramático.

-obvio que se lo dije... pero el dice que yo lo digo únicamente por que odio a Melody-

-es un idiota- susurro Gin

-además el cree que Bruno necesita una madre, y dice que ella es perfecta- dijo Pan entrando a la habitación de Bruno y vio que todo estaba apagado, y sabia al igual que Ginny que Bruno odiaba la oscuridad. Se escuchaban sollozos.

-mientras sigas llorando no te dejaré prender la luz escuchaste... tu padre me lo agradecerá- se escuchaba una vos desde la esquina de la habitación, que obviamente era de la rubia

-que esta pasando aquí- dijo Pansy he intento prender la luz- ahhhh, tiene corriente- Ginny por su parte corrió a la cama de Bruno y lo abrazo

-que es lo que hacías?- pregunto Ginny histérica dirigiéndose a Mel.

-yo nada solo lo hacia dormir- dijo Mel inocentemente

-eres una perra!! Como le vas a poner corriente a la luz! Bruno odia la oscuridad- esta vez hablo Pansy, sacando la varita y poniéndosela en el cuello.

-Yo no le puse nada- volvió a decir inocentemente mirando hacia la puerta donde acaban de llegar Blaise y Draco.

-que ocurre?- pregunto Draco mirando a Pansy que todavía apuntaba a Mel con la varita y a Ginny que estaba sentada con Bruno en sus brazos.

-tu amiga es una loca- dijo corriendo a abrazar a Draco- como vas a pensar que le voy a poner electricidad a la luz!- dijo mientras prendía la luz sin ningún tipo de inconveniente

-me agarro corriente, Ashley esta de testigo!- gritaba desesperada Pansy

-es verdad Draco, estaba todo oscuro y Bruno odia la oscuridad- replico Gin al ver que Draco miraba a Pansy con cara de desconfianza.

Sin embargo Draco salió de la habitación y se escucho el portazo de la puerta del escritorio. Blaise lo siguió.

-No soporto mas esta situación, Blaise- dijo sentándose con pesadez en el sillón que había frente a un gran ventanal que daba al parque de la mansión –yo se que Mel no es una santa, pero es incapaz de hacer sufrir a bruno, siempre pasa lo mismo, Pansy y Melody no se pueden ni ver-

Blaise lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna, el también sabia que Mel no era una santa... pero tampoco sabia hasta donde llegaba su maldad.

-dime algo Blaise!- exigió Draco

-no se... Pansy, es mi novia, y me cuesta no creerle, pero por otro lado Mel no parece ser una mala persona- dijo Blaise un tanto confundido.

-y ahora... Ashley dijo que Mel le puso corriente al interruptor y... no se que pensar- decía Draco mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba al gran ventanal

-Ashley... te vi como la miraste cuando bajo las escaleras- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa picara

-no hay duda es muy linda, tiene unos ojos precioso y una sonrisa encantadora pero es demasiado terca y cabeza dura- dijo Draco dándose vuelta y mirando a Blaise

-jaja te gusta Ashley?- pregunto Blaise riéndose

-ja ja que gracioso ehh- dijo Draco irónicamente- es linda no lo voy a negar, pero no es mi tipo... además yo estoy con Mel y...-

-y te gusta la niñera de tu hijo- declaro Blaise.

**0o0o0o0o0ooMientras tanto en la habitación de Bruno0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

-Me voy- anuncio Mel mientras salía de la habitación de Bruno.

Ginny y Pansy estaban sentadas con el niño en la cama.

-es una zorra- dijo Pansy mientras se paraba- y no entiendo Draco no se da cuenta, lo esta engañando!-

-Pansy que tal si dejamos a Bruno que duerma y vamos a hablar afuera?- dijo Gin mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Bruno y le encendía el velador, luego salía de la habitación

-siceramente no entiendo a Malfoy, es un verdadero idiota- dijo Ginny, pero luego se arrepintió- lo siento se que no tendría que hablar así de mi jefe, y menos contigo que eres su amiga pero...- decía Ginny mientras bajaba las escaleras y notaba que el comedor estaba desierto.

-tranquila en estos momentos opino lo mismo que tu de Draco, aveces puede ser demasiado ciego, incluso con su propio hijo- dijo Pansy y se dirigió a la cocina y observó como Ginny buscaba algo o mejor dicho alguien con la mirada.- esta en su despacho-

-ah?- dijo Ginny despistada.

-Draco siempre que se enoja o esta frustrado se encierra en su despacho-

-quieres café?- Ginny quería cambiar de tema a toda costa.

-mm no mejor voy a buscar a Blaise para irnos... mucho drama para una noche- dijo Pansy y salió de la cocina dejando a Ginny sola y pensante.

De acuerdo jamas en su vida le había pasado nada parecido... nunca creyó que una persona podía estar tan demente y ocultarlo tan bien. O ser tan ciego como lo era Malfoy en ese momento.

Si bien, Melody no le había caído nada bien desde el momento que piso el comedor, no podía comprender que es lo que tenia hacia Bruno.

-adiós Ashley fue un placer conocerte- dijo Blaise sacando de sus pensamientos a la morena y acercándose a ella para despedirse

-si para mi también- dijo ella y veía como Pansy entraba a la cocina

-supongo que nos volveremos a ver no?- dijo Pan a modo de despedida

-seguro- dijo Gin con una pequeña sonrisa... y la pareja se marchó

Ginny se dispuso a ver si Bruno ya se había dormido, así que subió las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto del pequeño, pero le sorprendió ver que la puerta del escritorio de Draco estaba abierta y el sentado en el sillón que estaba en frente a un gran ventanal con una copa de coñac en la mano.

-Puedo pasar- pregunto Ginny desde la puerta, Draco se dio vuelta y asintió

-lamento lo que paso esta noche, no pretendía que todo saliera así- habló Draco mientras le señalaba a Ginny el sillón para que se sentara junto a el.

-supongo que Pansy y tu novia no se llevan bien- dijo Ginny un poco aturdida

-nunca lo hicieron, fue un error mío haberle dicho que vinieran- dijo Draco, Ginny noto que Draco quería decir algo más de lo que estaba diciendo pero no se animaba.

-puede ser, pero se supone que ella debió saber que Bruno no le gusta la oscuridad, después de todo es su futura madrastra- dijo Ginny en tono cansino.

-no lo se... Bruno nunca se quejo ni nada, yo sinceramente no creo que Mel sea una mala persona, como seria capaz de ponerle electricidad al interruptor... con que fin?- preguntaba Draco bastante desconcertado, a Ginny le daba lastima, el que se jactaba de ser frío y astuto, no podía ver esto, será que realmente se había enamorado de Melody, y en cuanto ese pensamiento arribo la mente de Ginny sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho.

-Yo estaba ahí cuando a Pansy le dio electricidad- dijo ella mirándolo y viendo en sus ojos un torbellino de confusión.

-Ashh- se escucho desde la puerta la voz de bruno

-hola enano, pense que ya te habías dormido- dijo Ashley moviendo las manos desde el sillón para que se acercara

-no puedo- dijo mientras Ginny lo alzaba

-Bruno nos podrías explicar que es lo que paso hoy?- pregunto Draco fríamente, a Bruno se le tensaron los músculos como piedra y miraba a Ginny y a Draco simultáneamente

-No creo que sea el momento- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba con Bruno que aun lo tenia en brazos.

-a donde vas?- le pregunto Draco a Ginny fulminándola con la mirada- quiero hablar con mi hijo, no me lo puedes impedir-

-no es el momento, ni el lugar, ni la hora, son las 12 de la noche es hora de que Bruno duerma- y sin decir mas nada Ginny se marchó con Bruno hacia su habitación

-es mejor que duermas si?- dijo Ginny mientras lo arropaba

-de acuerdo- dijo Bruno mientras cerraba los ojitos, y Ginny se marchaba. Cuando salió del cuarto de Bruno Ginny se topo con Malfoy

-Porque me desautorizas delante de MI hijo?- pregunto Draco malhumorado.

-Porque no era el momento de hablar Malfoy!, no tiene nada que ver si es tu hijo o no- dijo Gin

-si pero necesito saber, que es lo que sucede y si no dejas que mi hijo me explique es muy difícil para mi- Draco estaba fuera de sus casillas hasta tal punto que tomo a Ginny de los hombro y la pego a la puerta de la habitación de ella y quedaron prácticamente pegados, podían sentirse como sus respiraciones se entremezclaban.

-que haces- susurro Ginny, que no podía despegar su mirada de los ojos grisáceos de Draco.

-no lo se- susurro el rubio, y Ginny negaba con la cabeza.

-aléjate, esto no esta bien- seguía susurrando Ginny con un pequeño tono de desesperación.

-no puedo- Draco acorto la distancia y probo esos labios, esos labio que deseaba y que ni el lo sabia, cuando empezó este sentimiento? Ninguno de los dos sabia, pero lo que si sabían los dos, por razones totalmente distintas que eso que estaba pasando estaba mal. Ginny sintió como Draco la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba mas a el si es que eso era posible.

Cuando se separaron Ginny tanteo el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió entrado a su habitación sin dejar de mirar a Draco y cerrando la puerta dejando al ex -slitherin afuera.

* * *

Hola de nuevo... Bueno espero que les halla gustado este cap, a mi personalmente es uno de los que mas me gusta por ahora. Tambien les queria avisar que voy actualizar cuando llegue a 20 rr. 

Aca les dejo un adelantito del proximo cap.:

**Proximo Capitulo:**

**-que asco, esta todo lleno de polvo- dijo la morena apenas entro a la habitación que estaba toda llena de polvo, las paredes estaban repletas de estantes con incontables frascos y frasquitos de pociones.**

**--**

**La ahora pelirroja escucho unas risas afuera y se acerco a la ventana y lo vio a Draco, pero no estaba solo, estaba con Melody**

**Mel se acerco a Draco colgándose de su cuello, mientras que el ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella, como había echo la noche pasada con ella. Se besaron**

**--**

**-Draco? Desde cuanto tuteas a Malfoy- pregunto harry desconcertado.**

**-mm no lo se.. debo tener una buena relación con el si quiero sacarle información Harry!-**

**--**

_**Contestacion de Reviews:**_

_Vivi-G Weasley:_ Hola!!! wuau cuantas preguntas!! jaja espero que la mayoria se hallan respondido con este cap!! Muchas gracia por haber dejado review el cap. pasado. Espero que este te halla gustado. besos-cuidate!

_Uluvi:_ Hola!! Me alegramucho que te halla gustado el cap pasado espero que este te halla gustado tambien, asi que espero tu revieh ehh.. :) besos cuidate!

_Azazel Black:_ Yo, una mala persona??? pero si yo soy un pobre angelito... XD jajaja Lo unico que espero es que aun sigas con vida... por que si no esta noche no voy a poder dormir... jaja... Bueno ahora si enserio muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te halla gustado... besitos cuidate!

_Malfoy-Mortifaga:_ Hola!! bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por el review, y te agradezco por los animos que me das... espero que este cap. te halla gustado y espero tu preciado review... muchos besos-cuidate!

_AnitaRickman:_ Hola muchas gracias por tu review... espero que este cap tambien te halla gustado! besos-cuidate!

_Tonks Moonlinght:_ Hola y bienvenida!! espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar... Ojala te halla gustado este cap y me dejes un review para saberlo. besos cuidate!-

R E V I E W S

Besos

Cuidensen

-- mOn


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!! lo prometido es deuda... asi que estoy acá de nuevo con este nuevo capitulo!! que espero que les guste!!

_Contestacion de reviews abajo!_

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**_Enjoy it!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

El rubio se quedo viendo como la puerta se cerraba en sus narices, pero sin embargo, no hizo nada para deternerla.

Acababa de cometer uno de los peores errores, como había sido capaz de besar a Ashley, ella no solo era la niñera de su hijo, si no que también una de las personas mas inocentes que le había tocado conocer, o al menos eso pensaba el rubio.

Mientras pensaba en esto Draco se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo y lo vio en su cama dormido, ajeno a las mil preocupaciones de su padre y del mundo. Aveces Draco sentía que estaba siendo tan mal padre como lo había sido Lucius y eso lo destrozaba, y de pronto llegó Ashley y le puso su vida patas para arriba, obligándolo a cenar con su hijo todos los días, volver temprano a su casa, entre otras cosas.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o00

Okey, que era lo que había echo? Se había dejado llevar por una cara bonita, y toda su investigación que ni siquiera había comenzado se iba al traste. Se suponía que no debía besarse con Malfoy ni encariñarse con su hijo ni nada por el estilo. Reef ya la había retado, ya que llevaba semanas trabajando para Malfoy y no había averiguado nada, claro a excepción de que era un as besando, pero no creía que eso le importase a su jefe.

Ese mismo día tenia que entregar el cuarto informe y no tenia nada para poner a excepción que Malfoy seguía saliendo todos los viernes por las noches a un lugar que ella desconocía.

Pero ahora como se suponía que miraría a Draco Malfoy?

Ginny decidió levantarse y tomar las pociones, ya que ya llevaba mas o menos media hora acostada ya convertida en Ginebra Weasley.

Justo en el momento que salió del baño Bruno entro a la habitación

-Hola Ash- dijo Bruno mientras se acercaba a saludarla

-hola enano- dio ella tocándole la cabeza y acercándose al espejo para comenzar a peinarse el cabello.

- mi padre ya se fue- dijo Bruno y se sentó en la cama de Ginny

-si el siempre se va a trabajar a esta hora- dijo Ginny tratando de disimular su alegría al ver que esa mañana no tendría que desayunar con el.

-estaba pensando que podríamos ir al _Malfoy Field_... a ver a Danes y a Chuck- dijo Bruno empezando a saltar en la cama

-Quien es Chuck y Danes?- pregunto Ginny viendo a Bruno por el espejo

-mis caballos, cuando mi madre vivía siempre íbamos los tres a verlos - dijo el castaño

-con tu padre?- pregunto Ginny

El niño asintió con la cabeza

-queda muy lejos el campo?- pregunto Gin, a la vez que se levantaba del banquillo que estaba frente al espejo y se dirigía a Bruno

-mmm no lo se creo que no- dijo Bruno tomando la mano de la morena que le acaba de ofrecer.

-de acuerdo vamos a desayunar y luego le preguntamos a Peter-

Cuando barajaron el desayuno estaba servido en la mesa como todas las mañanas, en la mesa había una gran variedad de comidas desde todo tipo de frutas tropicales hasta leche, entre otras cosas.

Ginny mando a llamar a llamar a Peter para saber si podrían ir a _Malfoy Field._

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o

Habían tardado cuarenticinco minutos en llegar, Ginny debía reconocer que el campo era verdaderamente hermoso. Había una cabaña donde siempre se alojaba la familia cada vez que iban y una casa para los caseros.

Apenas llegaron Bruno arrastro a Gin al establo donde había por lo menos 40 caballos.

-Están separados, los de la derecha son de salto, los de la izquierda son de carrera, y los del fondo son de polo- dijo Bruno mientras entraba corriendo al establo y se dirigía una caballeriza donde estaba un caballo color marrón y tenia una pequeña mancha gris en el hocico.

Ginebra estaba asombrada de chiquita siempre iba con sus hermanos a montar a un campo que quedaba cerca de La Madriguera, pero jamás había visto tantos caballos juntos. Uno en especial le llamo la atención era todo completamente blanco y en sus crines tenia echas pequeñas trencillas. Se acerco para tocarlo, pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer un hombre habló.

-Esa era la yegua de la señora, es muy bella no cree?- dijo un hombre de seguramente la misma edad de Jo. Gin lo miró, tenia el pelo totalmente lleno de canas y las arrugas ponían en evidencia sus años, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el azul tan cálido de sus ojos.

-si, nunca había visto una tan linda, quien le hizo estas trenzas?- pregunto Ginny sin dejar de mirar y acariciar a la yegua.

-comúnmente lo hago yo, pero cuando estoy muy ocupado se encargan los peones- dijo el hombre que aun permanecía parado en el mismo lugar que cuando había llegado.

-es un gran trabajo- afirmo Gin

-Mi nombre es Marco Blend- dijo el hombre presentándose por primera vez, y extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo

-oh si disculpe, el mío es Gi... emm... Ashley Russel, soy niñera de bruno- dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa por su error, pero respondiendo el saludo de la misma manera que lo hizo el nombre.

-el señor no aviso que vendrían- dijo Marco acercándose a una pared donde estaban las riendas y tomaba dos.

-emm no en realidad, creo que no sabe.. no lo pude ubicar, pero como Bruno tenia muchas ganas de venir, no me pude negar- mintió, en parte, la morena. Por que, por un lado ni siquiera había intentado ubicar a Draco, pero por otro, era verdad que Bruno quería ir al campo.

-Hola Marco- dijo bruno acercándose al capataz

-Hola Bruno! Como estas tanto tiempo- dijo Marco agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Bruno- Tenias muy abandonados a tus caballos eh!-

-Si lo se, pero mi padre siempre estaba muy ocupado y nunca me podía traer- dijo Bruno

-si lo se tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado-

-me podrías ensillar a Danés?- dijo Bruno con una gran sonrisa

-Claro, usted señorita, quiere que le ensille a Shawn?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la caballeriza de Danés.

-emm no lo se, no se si Malfoy estaría de acuerdo con que yo montase a la yegua de su esposa- Dijo Ginebra bastante nerviosa

-oh no se preocupe... no creo que el Sr. Tenga problema alguno-

Bruno y Ginny ya habían salido del establo para esperar que Marco terminara de ensillar los caballos.

-A mi padre siempre le gusto cabalgar de noche pero mi madre nunca me dejaba ir con el porque decía que era peligroso-

-y tenia toda la razón, no es muy seguro cabalgar de noche y menos por el bosque-

-si lo se pero mi padre una vez me llevo, el siempre cruzaba el bosque para ir a una especie de cascada que terminaba en un lago, es muy lindo si quieres podemos almorzar allí- decía bruno entusiasmado saltando

-Los caballos ya están listos- anunció Marco mientras traía a los dos caballos, mientras que una de las empleadas que trabajaba en el campo, María, traía consigo una canasta con el almuerzo para ellos.

Cabalgaron por mas o menos 15 minutos cuando se empezó a divisar el lago del que había hablado Bruno.

-Es precioso- dijo Gin mientras se bajaba del caballo y veía como bruno saltaba del suyo.

-mi padre decía lo mismo- dijo Bruno

-porque dejó de venir tu padre aquí?- pregunto Ginny mientras se acercaba al agua

-no lo se, pero no venimos desde que murió mi madre- dijo Bruno acercándose a Ginny

-es una lastima, es un muy bello campo-

Pasaron toda la tarde en el campo. Ginny se entero de algunas cosas por Marco, según el antes de que Danielle muriese, iban todos los fin de semanas al campo y Draco siempre se mantenía al tanto de lo que pasara en el campo, e incluso participaba en competencias de salto, con su caballo.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Habían llegado a la casa hacía media hora, le había pedido a Bruno que se bañara, era la oportunidad perfecta que tenia para poder buscar en las mazmorras, no sabia muy bien como llegar pero Reef le había dado un plano de la casa, además no tenia mucho tiempo ya que faltaban cuarenticinco minutos para que tuviera que tomar la poción.

Finalmente llego a las mazmorras pero había muchas puertas y muy poco tiempo para recorrer todas las habitaciones, se decidió por la primera (lógico).

-que asco, esta todo lleno de polvo- dijo la morena apenas entro a la habitación que estaba toda llena de polvo, las paredes estaban repletas de estantes con incontables frascos y frasquitos de pociones, a excepción de una parte que había un gran cuadro con un paisaje bastante tétrico. En esa habitación no había ventanas de ningún tipo y había una gran mesa redonda en el centro, llena de papeles y algunos libros de pociones. Ginny agarro un libro cuyo nombre era "_Pociones Mortíferas II_ _por Jack Mc Louglhin", _lo abrió y vio que había varias anotaciones, las paginas estaban amarillas por la vejes, dejo el libro donde estaba y siguió recorriendo la habitación y leyendo las etiquetas de las pociones, había muchas que ella no conocía, Ginny vio la pintura que había en la habitación y se dio cuenta que detrás de ese cuadro había una puerta.

PIPI PIPI

Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar la alarma de su reloj anunciándole que dentro de 10 minutos tendría que tomar las pociones, salió rápidamente de la habitación había pasado media hora mas o menos ahí adentro, Bruno seguramente la avasallaría de preguntas, además de que ella no se había bañado.

Llego bastante agitada a su habitación, ya estaba convertida en Ginebra. Puso llave a la puerta, Bruno se había acostumbrado a entrar sin golpear.

El ventanal que había en la habitación de Ginny daba a la entrada principal de Malfoys Manor, la ahora pelirroja escucho unas risas afuera y se acerco a la ventana y vio a Draco, pero no estaba solo, estaba con Melody, ella era la que reía, no podía escuchar que era lo que hablaban, pero podía ver la estúpida sonrisa de Draco en su rostro. Mel se acerco a Draco colgándose de su cuello, mientras que el ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella, como había echo la noche pasada con ella. Se besaron. Ginny vio que ese beso destilaba pasión por el lugar que se lo viese. Y le dolió, no sabia porque pero le dolió y mucho.

Rápidamente se alejo de la ventana y se fue al baño, abrió el grifo, se saco la ropa y se metió bajo el agua, por alguna razón sentía que el agua podía borrar lo que ella sentía en ese momento, ella sabia que todo iba a terminar así, no había ninguna razón para que Malfoy, quisiera estar con ella... pero en que demonios estaba pensando? Se supone que ella no tendría ni que pensar en estar con el, ni siquiera tendría que pensar en el... pero a esa altura y después del beso de la noche anterior le era casi imposible.

Salió de la ducha, y se vistió. Hablaría con Malfoy y le dejaría en claro que ella no quería nada, antes de que el se lo dijera y la lastimara mas aún. Pero antes de eso debía tomar las pociones.

Cuando bajo lo primero que vio fue a Draco, que salía de la cocina, se quedo paralizada, todo lo que había pensado para decirle se le había esfumado de la mente.

-Hola Ashley- Draco fue el primero en hablar y Ginny termino de bajar las escaleras

-Hola- respondió la morena

-respecto a lo de ayer yo...- Draco comenzó a hablar pero Ginny no lo dejó terminar.

-emm... si... fue un error no tendría que haber pasado- concluyo Gin.

Draco se quedo unos segundos pensante y luego asintió

-Donde esta bruno, quiero verlo antes de irme-

-en el comedor- respondió monótonamente y vio como Draco se iba a ver a su hijo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Resumen semanal de Draco Malfoy_

_Finalmente pude recorrer un poco mas la mansión Malfoy, encontré una habitación llena de pociones y libros, pude observar que en su mayoría son mortíferos._

_Respecto a Draco Malfoy su comportamiento es igual al de dos semanas atrás. Conocí parte de sus amistades, y creo que las únicas, pude entablar conversación con Pansy Parkinson y parece ser una persona normal y recta, también conocí a Blaise Zabbini, con el cual no cruce mas de tres palabras en la noche. Estas personas son grandes confidentes de Malfoy, por ello me encargaré de interactuar más con ellos._

_Malfoy tiene una novia, cuyo nombre es Melody Ocean, según Parkinson intenta quedarse con la empresa de Malfoy, fue testigo del maltrato que le da a Bruno Malfoy, sin que Draco Malfoy lo sepa._

_Conocí uno de los Campos de la familia Malfoy, y descubrí que la vida de Malfoy era mucho más activa cuando su esposa vivía. Mi fuente esta vez fue Marco Blend, capataz del Malfoy Field._

_Se despide cordialmente_

_Ginebra Weasley_

_Espía-auror/nivel 3_

0o00o0o0oo00o0o0oo0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ese fin de semana Ginny lo tenia libre, iba aprovecharlo para visitara su madre y ver a Harry, ya que el se lo había pedido, iban a encontrarse en Griffins pub, era un bar irlandés que estaba muy de moda en Hosmade.

-Hola mamá- dijo Ginny abrazando a su madre, hacia bastantes semanas que no la veía.

-Hola Gin, como has estado- decía su madre mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza para ver si su _nena_ estaba entera.

-bien bien... con mucho trabajo- dijo Ginny mientras ambas pelirrojas se dirigían a la cocina

-En que nuevo proyecto estas?- pregunto su madre

-bueno... mm... en lo mismo de siempre... asegurándonos que no halla nadie que quiera reemplazar a Voldemort, y todo eso- dijo Gin con una sonrisita fingida, si su madre se llegaba a enterar el trabajo que estaba haciendo... eso iba a ser caótico.

-ahii Ginny debes tener mucho cuidado-

-lo se mamá, lo se-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o

-me aburro- decía Bruno mientras saltaba en el sillón que estaba en el escritorio de su padre.

-ya lo se...me lo recuerdas cada dos minutos- dijo Draco mientras observaba a su hijo.

-quiero ver a Ashley- dijo Bruno mientras se bajaba del sillón y se acercaba a la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio de su padre y con cierta dificultad se subía

-ya te dije que no se puede, hoy es su día libre y no corresponde que la molestes- dijo Draco sin mirar a su hijo, ya que estaba revisando unos documentos

-no entiendo porque hoy es el día libre para todo el mundo menos para ti- se manifestó bruno con los brazos cruzados.

-por que yo no tengo día libre, yo tengo que trabajar- dijo Draco levantando la mirada y mirando a Bruno.

-no debería ser así- dijo Bruno frunciendo el entrecejo- además tengo hambre y Jo tampoco esta en casa, y supongo que tu no sabes cocinar-

-de acuerdo, donde quieres ir?- se resigno Draco, empezando a guardar los documentos con los cuales estuvo trabajando hasta ese momento.

-no lo se, pero podríamos ir a Hosmade y ahí decidir-

-de acuerdo, ve a cambiarte-

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Por fin había logrado salir de la madriguera, un poco mas y su madre la ataba a la silla para que no se fuera, aunque cuando le dijo que iba ir a almorzar con Harry su madre se puso muy contenta.

Molly creía que aun podía tener a Harry como yerno, pero eso estaba muy lejos de los planes que tenia Ginny en esos momentos, principalmente por cierto rubio.

Había llegado a Griffin y localizo a Harry en una mes para dos cerca de la ventana.

-Hola Gin- dijo Harry abrazándola

-hola, como has estado?- Ginny correspondió el abrazo y se sentó

-bien... mm hasta que me entere de algo- dijo Harry mirándola a través de los lentes

-que ocurrio?- pregunto Ginny intrigada

-me enteré que cierta persona pelirroja esta trabajando como espía en Malfoys Manor- dijo Harry mirándola directamente a los ojos, y viendo el nerviosismo que tenia Ginny en los suyos.

-emm..yo.. se suponía que Reef no te lo iba a contar- dijo Gin finalmente

-se podría decir que soy bastante persuasivo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-si, supongo que si- dijo Gin, esperando que harry la atacara con miles y miles de preguntas, respecto a Malfoy

-no entiendo por que aceptaste ese trabajo, si tu madre se enter...-

-mi madre no se va a enterar Harry.. es mi trabajo y yo decido sobre el- dijo la pelirroja muy segura de sus palabras

-no le voy a decir nada si es eso lo que te preocupa Ginebra, pero no es seguro-

-deja de tratarme como si tuviera once años de nuevo, Harry- le reclamo Gin

-de acuerdo- Harry quiso cambiar de tema, no le gustaba pelear con la pelirroja- que descubriste de Malfoy, es un Mortifago activo aún?-

-mm no lo se, parece llevar una vida normal. Tiene un hijo- dijo Ginny mientras un mozo se acercaba.

-buenos días que van a pedir?-

-yo quiero salmón con salsa Noilly Prat- hablo Ginny

-y yo quiero Langostinos a la dublinesa- dijo Harry

-Para tomar?- pregunto nuevamente el mozo mientras anotaba los pedidos

-yo agua mineral- dijo Gin

-si yo también- agrego harry, y el mozo se marchó.- no sabia que Malfoy tenia un hijo-

-si Bruno, tiene 4 años- dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa

-debe ser igual a Malfoy- dijo Harry con un deje de desagrado

-mm de echo no... es muy diferente a Draco-

-Draco? Desde cuanto tuteas a Malfoy- pregunto Harry desconcertado.

-mm no lo se.. debo tener una buena relación con el si quiero sacarle información Harry!-

-Pero yo quería a lado de la ventanaa!- insistía un pequeño castaño, mientras tiraba de la mano de su padre

-Griffin esta lleno, Bruno, ese es el lugar que queda. Me parece que Ashley te está malcriando mucho- dijo Draco mientras se dirigía con su hijo a un mesa de dos.

Ginny escucho una vos familiar y se giro para ver quien era, y valla sorpresa la que se llevo cuando vio a un rubio y a un castaño.

-son ellos- susurro Gin a Harry abriendo los ojos.

-quienes?- pregunto Harry mirando hacia varios lados

-Bruno y Draco- Ginny estaba completamente colorada, sus pecas casi no se distinguían por el color de su cara.

-Deberíamos hablar de lo que paso la otra noche con Mel, no crees Bruno?- le dijo Draco a Bruno, mientras miraba la carta.

-no no quiero hablar- dijo Bruno mirando hacia otro lado

-pero es necesario- le recalcó Draco

-no quiero- dijo Bruno y salió corriendo de la mesa y se escondió bajo otra.

-que rayos!- Harry sintió que alguien se sentaba en sus pies bajo la mesa

-que sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja, y ambos miraron debajo de la mesa, Bruno estaba ahí, a Ginny casi se le para el corazón.

-lo siento estoy escondiéndome de mi padre- dijo Bruno mientras salía de debajo de la mesa.

-no debes hacer eso Br...- Ginny se recrimino mentalmente. Bruno se la quedo mirando con una expresión de curiosidad.

-creo que te conozco, pero no se de donde- dijo Bruno acercándose a Ginny

-Con que aquí estabas! Bruno Malfoy estas castigado por tiempo indefinido!- exclamo un rubio mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Gin, Harry y Bruno.

-Malfoy- dijo Harry

-Potter que linda coincidencia- dijo sarcásticamente el rubio- y como no podía ser de otra manera Weasley, es que acaso ya se casaron?-

-no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy- dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada

-vamos Bruno- dijo Draco tomándolo de la mano, para irse.

-no espera, ella se parece a Ashley!- dijo Bruno señalando a Gin

-Por merlin! Bruno ella no le llega a los talones a Ashley- dijo Draco y se marchó.

Bruno y Draco ya estaban en el auto en camino a Malfoys Manor

-pero deberás se parecía Ash- decía bruno mientras subía a auto de Draco.

-nada que ver, weasley es pelirroja, y Ashley tiene el pelo negro.. y-

-no, en la cara tenían la cara parecida!- decía Bruno- de donde conocías a esas personas?-

-son ex compañeros del colegio, no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos- dijo Draco serio

-porque todos dicen lo mismo ashl..- pero Bruno se calló

-que dijo Ashley?-

-no nada importante- dijo Bruno y se mantuvo callado por el resto del viaje.

* * *

Hola de nuevo preciosas! Bien en realidad ayer llegue a los 20 reviews pero, no lo habia terminado de escribir, asi que lo subi hoy... si hay errores ortograficos y demás sepan disculparme pero yo les dije que cuando llegaba a los 20 rr actualizaba y no queria romper mi promesa.:) La Proxima vez que actualice va a ser en 5 dias y que quiero llegar a 30 rr :) 

_Ahora una adelantito del prox. capitulo._

**Proximo capitulo:**

**-porque me miras así?- pregunto ella sonriendo**

**-y como se supone que te miro?- pregunto Draco levantando una ceja tal cual lo hacia cuando estaban en Howarts**

**-no se, raro-**

**--**

**Ginny se sentó en su cama para poder leer que era lo que tenia el cuaderno que había encontrado en las mazmorras.**

**--**

**-Hola Ash! Me ente...- Pansy había entrado a la habitación de Ginny sin tocar la puerta y no se encontró con una imagen muy convencional. Ginny estaba paralizada. -Qué se supone que haces aquí comadreja! Y donde diablos esta Ashley?- pregunto Pansy totalmente desconcertada por la situación**

**--**

**_Contestacion de Reviews:_**

_azhalea:_ Hola!! Coincido con vos respecto a Mel jeje, yo tampoco la soporto :S. Espero que este capitulo tambien te halla gustado. besitos-cuidate!

_Khye:_ Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review.Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado. besos-chau!

_Uluvi:_ Holaa!!! como estas?? bueno primero que nada mcuahs gracias por tu review!! Por suerte no atrde para actualizar asi que espero que te guste este cap.- cuidate! chau

_Lunatipola:_ Hola, muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te halla gustado y espero que este tambien, besos-cuidate!

_Vivi-G Weasley:_ Hola! Me alegra que Pansy te callera bien en este fic, antes sinceramente yo no la soportaba pero lei algunos fics de ella y cada vez me caia mejor asi que decidi incorporarla a esta historia y "hacerla buena" jaja... Y si en el cap. anterior hubo _beso!_ pero tal cual vos lo decis al principio no va a ser facil especialmente para Ginny, que enrealidad tiene que cumplir con su trabajo para no quedar en la calle :S Draco por otro lado lo toma de otra manera ya lo vas a ver en el siguiente capitulo :). Espero que te halla gustado este cap. besos-cuiidate!

_Malfoy-mortifaga:_ Hola!! primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review! Y si coincido totalmente con vos, el echo de que a otras personas les guste lo que escribis es genial, por mi parte aún más porque solo soy una estudiante de secundaria... y no tengo ningun otro estudio que no sea el del colegio... Me alegro que hallas llegado a los 50 rr con tu historia!! Espero que este cap. te halla gustado!-besos-cuiidate!

_angielunatica_: Hola muchas gracias por tu review!! como viste no tarde nada en actualizar.Espero que este cap te halla gustado. besitos-cuidate!

_Wendelin: _Hola!! primero que todo muchas gracas por tu review! La verdad es que me alegra mucho que te guste la historia apesar de que no sea tu parja favorita, debo admitir que D-H tambien es una de mis parejas favoritas, y que incluso mi primer ff fue de ellos,asi que le conservo mucho cariño a esa pareja. Espero que este cap tambien te halla gustado. Besos-cuidate!

**R E V I E W S**

**Besos-**

**Cuidensen**

**-- mOn**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola niñas preciosas, bueno yo acá de nuevo subiendo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

Contestacion de reviews abajo.

**Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling**

Enjoy it.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Ya había pasado un mes, que había comenzado a trabajar en la casa de Draco Malfoy, y Reef estaba mas que impaciente porque aún no había encontrado absolutamente nada que inculpara a Draco como Mortifago activo.

En una de las charlas que había tenido con Harry después de aquel encuentro en Griffin, el le pregunto que se suponía que haría cuando tuviera que irse, cuando tuviera que dejar a Bruno. Aunque Ginny en su conciencia no solo pensaba en Bruno, si no también como seria su reacción cuando tuviera que dejar a Draco Malfoy, no es que ellos hallan empezado una relación ni nada similar, mas que ese beso que se habían dado aquella noche no había ocurrido nada más, pero la pelirroja ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio, y aunque sonara increíble a su forma de ser.

-Cuando vuelva espero que hallas terminado de hacer tus tareas Bruno, estamos sumamente atrasado y tu padre va a matarme- dijo Ginny mientras dejaba a Bruno en la biblioteca de la mansión, era el momento justo para poder buscar en las mazmorras.

-a donde vas a ash?- pregunto cundo la morena estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-emm debo hacer unas cosas, tu concéntrate en tu tarea- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa fingida, y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca.

Ginny tomo el mismo camino que la primera vez que había ido a las mazmorras. La primera habitación que había decidido investigar se encontraba exactamente igual. Llego al tétrico cuadro que había en la pared, y lo sacó, efectivamente había una puerta.

-maldición- dijo Gin cuando intento abrir la puerta, y esta no cedió. -alohomora!-

La puerta se abrió instantáneamente y dio paso a una habitación bastante pequeña, tenia las paredes pintadas de rosa, había muchas fotos de Draco cuando era pequeño, había un escritorio pegado a una pared con una pequeña ventana en frente, los vidrios estaban sucios pero se podía ver el pasto de jardín. El escritorio tenia varios cajones, la mayoría no contenían nada importante pero en el ultimo cajón Ginny encontró una cuaderno blanco con una inscripción en dorado que decía "Narcissa Black".

Ginny decidió tomar ese cuaderno y salir rápidamente de ahí, Bruno seguramente debería haber terminado su tarea.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

-Kayleigh, necesito que mandes una lechuza a mi casa pidiéndole a Ashley Russel que me traiga unos documentos que están arriba de mi escritorio, están adentro de una carpeta naranja- dijo Draco hablándole a su secretaria por un intercomunicador desde su oficina.

-si señor ya se la mando- le respondieron a Draco por el mismo intercomunicador.

En cuestión de minutos Ginny tocó la puerta de la oficina de Draco.

-pase-

-Hola Draco, estos son los documentos?- pregunto Gin mostrándole una carpeta naranja

-ah si!, menos mal que pudiste venir- dijo Draco levantándose de su sillón y dirigiéndose a la morena con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.- se que esto no corresponde a tu trabajo... perooo-

-tranquilo, de todas maneras Bruno estaba haciendo su tarea, en realidad no estaba haciendo nada importante- que es lo que acababa de decir Gin? Nada importante!! nada importante!!! Se suponía que estaba haciendo su trabajo, el que verdaderamente tenia que hacer!!! Buscar información para demostrar que Draco era un Mortifago activo!, pero no apenas recibió esa carta, corrió a buscar esos benditos documentos!.

Draco permanecía callado viendo como Ashley movía las manos mientras le explicaba que no estaba haciendo nada importante.

-porque me miras así?- pregunto ella sonriendo

-y como se supone que te miro?- pregunto Draco levantando una ceja tal cual lo hacia cuando estaban en Howarts

-no se, raro-

-que especifica!-

-ja ja ja- la morena rió sarcásticamente, pero Ginny callo cuando se dio cuenta que Draco se acercaba cada vez más a ella y decidió actuar- emm bueno...draco yo creo que me voy- Ginny quiso dar la vuelta para irse pero Draco fue mas rápido y la tomo del brazo, y colocó a Ginny a escasos centímetros de el.

-porque haces este tipo de cosas- susurro Ginny

-no lo se, tu haces que no pueda pensar- dijo Draco mientras acercaba tomaba la cintura de Ginny con ambas manos y la acercaba aun mas.

-siempre dices lo mismo- Ginny intentaba mirar hacia cualquier lado menos los ojos de Draco, sabia lo que sucedería si lo hacia.

-Porque no me miras- pregunto Draco

-esto no está bien, tenes novia y yo soy la niñe...-

-HOLA DRAKE! VINE A HACERT...- Melody entro a la oficina de Draco sin golpear, y no se encontró con una muy grata imagen, Draco y Ginny se separaron al instante los dos muy colorados.

-bueno yo., ahora si me voy...- dijo Ginny y salió casi corriendo.

-que fue eso?- pregunto Melody completamente seria y adoptando una posición seria y fría, que cualquiera que la conociera juraría que no era ella.

-...-

-Contesta Draco!- dijo melody perdiendo la paciencia

-nada, no fue nada- dijo el dándole la espalda y mirando la ciudad desde el gran ventanal que tenia en su oficina, desde allí se podía ver gran parte de Londres.

-QUÉ NO FUE NADA! QUÉ NO FU NADA! DARCO MALFOY TU PIENSAS QUÉ SOY ESTÚPIDA!!!- definitivamente Melody había perdido la paciencia

-No Mel no lo pienso, pero no se a que te refieres, y por favor baja la voz, si?- dijo Draco muy tranquilamente y se sentó en su sillón muy campante.

-te estabas prácticamente besando con la niñera, si no es que ya lo hiciste- Draco recordó el beso de la otra noche- y me dices que no fue nada?- Melody hablaba muy lentamente.

-Sabes que melody me estoy cansando de que siempre me hagas una escena, de que constantemente te pelees con Pansy, de que todo el mundo hable mal de ti...- dijo Draco levantándose y poniendo los puños sobre su escritorio.- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tomarnos un tiempo y... después veremos que pasa con nuestra relación-

-Has lo que quieras Draco... - dijo Mel mientras se iba, pegaba un portazo y algunas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.- esto no se va a quedar si Draco Malfoy, yo te voy a recuperar, como sea- susurro Melody ya fuera del alcance auditivo de Draco

O0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-que te pasa?- le preguntaba Bruno a Ginny

-nada bruno, come tu comida que se te va a enfriar- decía Ginny mientras seguía pensando que no tendría que haber accedido a llevarle esos dichosos documentos.

-yo creo que si te pasa algo- dijo bruno sonriendo.

-y yo te digo que no, y se terminó!- dijo esta vez mas seria.

-de acuerdo- dijo bruno bajando la cabeza y revolviendo su comida

-ohh no te pongas así, no he tenido un buen día-

-estas así desde que volviste de la oficina de mi padre, que te hizo esta ves?-

-nada bruno, nada..-

-dijo que hoy no iba a ir a esas reuniones que va los viernes-

-enserio?- dijo Ginny y sus ojos brillaron

-si- Bruno se dio cuenta.

O0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No lo puedo creer! Es lo mejor sin duda, que pudiste haber echo- dijo el mejor amigo de Draco, de un lado del telefono

-no no lo se- decía Draco del otro lado del teléfono

-tu nunca sabes nada Draco!- lo regaño Blaise

-Es que no lo se... Ashley no quiere saber nada con migo y...-

-oh por Merlin! Tienes demasiados problemas visuales, deberías ir a San Mungo para que te revisen los ojos!- dijo Blaise

-muy gracioso, seguro Pansy va a saltar de la alegría cuando se entere- el rubio sonrío al imaginarse a Pansy bailando y saltando por todos lados.

-Qué no te quepa la menor duda. Por cierto hable con tu hijo-

-con Bruno? Para que?-

-me dijo que hoy no vas a ir a la reunión-

-no quiero que mi estado de animo los afecte-

-de acuerdo Draco, tengo que colgar, Pansy acaba de llegar-

-ok, mándale saludos

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o000oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o00o0o0o

-adivina que...- le dijo Blaise a Pansy

-no se que... sabes que no me gustan las adivinanzas Blaise- dijo Pan mientras se tiraba en la cama

-le quitas toda la diversion... Draco le pidió un tiempo a Melody- dijo Blaise y se acostó junto a ella en la cama

-ENSERIO!!??- pregunto Pansy y se sentó como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda.

-si, hoy en la mañana-

-creo que hoy en la noche le haré una pequeña visita a Ashley- dijo Pan con una gran sonrisa mientras se recostaba al lado de su novio. -un momento tu no tendrías que estar en el trabajo-

-vine a buscar unas cosas, ya me voy. Es como si no me quisieras ver- dijo Blaise y puso cara de cachorro mojado

-ahí pero si yo te amo- le dijo Pansy y se tiro arriba de el para llenarlo de besos

0oo0o0oo0o00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o

Ginny se sentó en su cama para poder leer que era lo que tenia el cuaderno que había encontrado en las mazmorras.

"... _Me convertí en mortifaga por el, cambié mi destino por el, y así es como me paga, acostándose con una ramera. Ahora tengo que vivir con el monstruo de Lucius, si no _

_hubiera sido por Draco ya me hubiera ido muy lejos de aquí..."_

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, era el diario de Narcissa y allí en esa pagina se adjuntaba una foto de ella y de Draco cuando era chiquito

-ahii era tan lindo- susurro Gin- A que se referia Narcissa con cambiar su futuro, y con quien tendría que haber vivido, si no era Lucius-

-Esto sin duda le encantará a Reef- dijo la Morena y continuo leyendo

"_...No puedo creer que me halla dejado llevar tan fácilmente, esa es la razón por las cuales mi padres me decían que los muggles eran traicioneros, que ser desleales esta en su naturaleza, fui tan estúpida, tan tonta..."_

Ginny dejó de leer contra su voluntad al ver la hora que era, habían pasado casi dos horas, en las cuales su cabeza había trabajado al máximo intentando sacar conclusiones, de la vida de Narcissa Black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Ginny se dirigió hacia el parque de la mansión y vio la imagen mas tierna desde que trabajaba en la casa de Draco. Draco estaba sentado contra un árbol leyéndole un libro, a bruno, se veían tan felices, que le daba miedo acercarse, pero Draco la vio.

-Hola ash- dijo Draco y le hizo una seña para que se acercara

-Hola, no pense que llegarías tan temprano- dijo Gin mientras se sentaba en el pasto con los dos Malfoy.

-Ash mira mi papá me esta leyendo Peter Pan- dijo bruno entusiasmado.

-que bien- con un deje de cansancio.

-Ash, me llamó Pansy y dijo que quería verte que vendría a las ocho, se llevan bien no?- dijo de repente Draco

-si, es una persona interesante, y de bueno sentimientos- dijo Ginny mirando hacia otro lado, a pesar de que su visión hacia Pansy cambio desde el colegio aun le costaba aceptarla como si nada hubiera pasado.

-me alegro que se lleven bien, ella quiere mucho a Bruno, y es una muy buena persona- dijo Draco- porque no te quedas a escuchar el cuento?-

-Oh no es mejor que ustedes pasen tiempo solos... yo voy a prepararme para ver a Pansy- Ginny quería irse eran siete y media y en media hora volvería a ser pelirroja.

-por favooor Ashh! No seas mala- insistió Bruno

-de acuerdo de acuerdo- Ginny no pudo negarse al pedido de Bruno.

Draco continuaba leyendo el libro, mientras que bruno y Ginny sonreían de vez en cuando por las actuaciones que hacia Draco cuando leía. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Ginny cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa, eran las 7:45.

-de acuerdo terminen ustedes de leer, yo me voy a cambiar y a preguntarles a los elfos que vam...- empezó a decir Ginny comenzando a levantarse.

-no no no, Ash dijiste que te quedarías a escuchar a papá!- rezongó Bruno.

-pero bruno, Pansy va a llegar y...-

-y nada Ashley solo faltan 5 hojas!- dijo Draco mirándola, y sonriéndole, cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente a la morena.

Ginny suspiro en señal de resignación, y Draco continuo leyendo.

-y fin!- dijo finalmente Draco, y Ginny se levanto al instante para marcharse eran las ocho menos cinco minutos y ya estaba apunto de volver a ser Ginebra.- No entiendo tu apuro Ash?-

-Ya te dije, es por Pansy- dijo y comenzó a correr hacia la casa mientras volvía a ser una weasley.

Draco y Bruno se quedaron mirando a Ashley que corría como una loca hacia el interior de la casa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación estaba totalmente transformada, así que se apresuró a entrar para poder tomar las benditas pociones.

-Por merlin! Donde deje las pociones- Ginny buscaba por toda la habitación sus pociones pero no había caso, no estaban, decidió sentarse en la cama y tranquilizarse para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

-Hola Ash! Me ente...- Pansy había entrado a la habitación de Ginny sin tocar la puerta y no se encontró con una imagen muy convencional. Ginny estaba paralizada. -Qué se supone que haces aquí comadreja! Y donde diablos esta Ashley?- pregunto Pansy totalmente desconcertada por la situación.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap.. Y apesar de que no llegue a los 30 rr, decidí subir este cap... Pero ahora voy a actualizar cuando llegue a los 40 rr no importa que no hayan pasado 5 días :) asi que solo depende de ustedes...

**Contestacion de Reviews:**

Uluvi Hola!!! bueno, muchas gracias por tu rr. y si, igual en el proximo cap. se explica todo mucho mejor. muchos besos-cuidate!

_angielunatica:_ Holaa!! gracias por el review del cap. anterior y espero que este cap tambien te halla gustado!!! besos-chau!

_Lunatipola:_ Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te halla gustadoeste cap.- cuidate

_Tonks Moonlight:_ Hola!! primero que todo muchas gracias por el review del cap. anterior. Y no te preocupes que apartir del prox. capitulo odo se empieza a desmarañar. besos-cuidate!

_Vivi-G Weasley:_ Hoooola!!! muajaja que mala que soyy ajajaj!!! definitivamente draco se lo toma de otra manera!, y con respecto a Pansy... bueno ella... lo vas a descubrir en el prox cap. jaja... Bueno ahora si, muchas gracias por tus reviews que me encantan! jaja me rio mucho y me emociona recibirlos tambien por que es uno de los mas largos jaj. muchos besos-cuidate!

_Malfoy-mortifaga_: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que este cap. tambien te halla guistado... respecto a la actualizacion por ahora fui puntual porque ya los tengo terminados hasta el cap. 8, pero de a poco voy avanzando. Muchos besos-cudiate!

R E V I E W S


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, bueno se que dije que no iba a actualizar hastas los 40 rr... pero no pude resistir :) asi que acá esta el nuevo cap! DEJEN REVIEWS!

**Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling**

enjoy it!

* * *

Capitulo 6 

-yo Pansy... yo te puedo expl..- comenzó a decir Ginny.

-Pansy? Con que derecho te crees para tutearme Weasley?-

De acuerdo, todo su trabajo se había terminado, ahora que comenzaba a encontrar cosas, Pansy llegó y la descubrió. Y ahora que iba a hacer?

-soy Ashley- dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama para cerrar la puerta

-QUÉ? Te crees que soy estúpida o que?- pregunto la morena

-Tomo pociones para convertirme en "Ashley"- Ginny se sentía tan mal, sentía que había traicionado a Pansy, en su estomago se había formado un gran nudo.

-no entiendo, que... que ganas?-

-soy auror-espía, y mi misión era encontrar alguna prueba de que Draco es Mortifago activo- dijo Ginny volviéndose a sentar en la cama frente a la mirada de odio de Pansy

-Por el amor de dios Weasley! Draco dejó de ser Mortifago incluso antes de Potter derrotara al Lord, aquí no vas a encontrar nada- dijo Pansy casi gritando, y totalmente histérica.

-De acuerdo pero... era mi deber y tenia que hacerlo- le decía la pelirroja con los ojos empañados en lagrimas, y con voz de resignación.

-cuando Draco se entere, o aun peor cuando Bruno lo sepa- parecía que cada palabra de Pansy se clavaba en Ginny con un dolor indescriptible.

-NO! Pansy por favor a ellos no, si Bruno sufriera otra perdida... te suplico que no les digas nada- los ojos de Ginny comenzaban a derramar grandes borbotones de lagrimas. La pelirroja sabia sin lugar a duda que Pansy la quería ver sufrir.

-A mi no me compras con esas lagrimitas de cocodrilo, realmente pense que querías a Bruno incluso llegue a pensar que también a Draco. Pero soy una idiota... como una Weasley va a querer a un Malfoy! Era todo por dinero- Pansy hablaba y Ginny recordaba que de la misma manera Pansy le hablaba en el colegio. Se enjuago las lagrimas y hablo...

-Era... es mi trabajo, pero al poco tiempo comencé a encariñarme con Bruno y con Draco cada vez me llevaba mejor, por favor no les digas nada- las lagrimas de Ginny comenzaban a brotar nuevamente.

-Dame una sola razón, una sola para no decirle nada a Draco- dijo Pansy poniendo su mano en el picaporte.

-...-

-De acuerdo Weasley- dijo Pansy y abrió la puerta y ya tenia un pie afuera cuando la pelirroja hablo:

-Amo a Draco!-

Automáticamente Pansy volvió a entrar a la habitación y cerro la puerta con llave tras ella.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar- dijo Pansy con una gran sonrisa sentándose al lado de Ginny.

-eh?- Ginny no entendía nada, de un momento a otro estuvo a punto de que Draco se enterara de todo y ahora, Pansy volvía y le decía era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar

-verás... desde la primera vez que te vi me di cuenta que entre tu y Draco había algo, no se como explicarte. Pero luego Blaise me contó que tu y Draco se habían besado y mis sospechas se hicieron realidad- Pansy hablaba como una quinceañera que se estaba contando que era lo que había pasado en la telenovela de la tarde, y Ginny apenas podía llegar a entenderle lo que decía porque hablaba demasiado rápido.

-yo... Pansy, no se si te darás cuenta pero yo no puedo enamorarme de Draco cuando se entere, si es que se entera, me va a odiar- decía Ginny intentando explicarle a Pansy la situación.

-Estoy segura de que Draco siente algo por ti Weasl...digo Ashl no no, como te llamas?- pregunto Pansy con una media sonrisa, y Ginny sonrío

-Ginebra- le contesto la pelirroja.

-Gin, mm me gusta-

La idea de que Pansy Parkinson estuviera siendo amigable con ella después de saber que era Ginny, era extraño, se suponía que ella tendría que haber ido corriendo al instante hacia Draco y contarle que Ashley técnicamente no existía y todo hubiera sido mas fácil a partir de ahí, porque cada minuto que pasaba Ginebra Weasley estaba mas y mas enamorada del rubio de ojos grises, y tal cual como en física cuanto mas arriba se sube más estrepitosa es la caída.

-Esto no esta nada bien, es todo muy raro para mi- confeso Ginny poniendo sus codos sobre sus piernas para apoyar su cara entre sus manos.

-Digamos que para mi tampoco es muy normal descubrir que la enemiga de mis amigos e incluso mía de la infancia, esta conviviendo con mi mejor amigo convertida en otra persona, que además me caía bien- le dijo Pansy poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Lo se pero, es todo tan difícil. Por ejemplo Draco: obviamente esta cambiado desde que íbamos a Howarts, pero su personalidad por momentos me recuerda al Draco frío y calculador, sobre todo con Bruno, y yo no quiero alguien así para mi- le dijo Ginny con los ojos llorosos.

-Con respecto a lo de Bruno, Draco no siempre fue así con su hijo, antes de que Danielle se fuera... es decir, falleciera, Draco pasaba mas tiempo con el, todos los fines de semanas iban al campo y...- Pansy fue interrumpida.

-Pero de que me sirve que el fuera así con la madre de Bruno, si cuando sepa... si es que llega a saber, que soy Ginny me va a odiar como lo hizo siempre- Algunas lagrimas de Ginny cayeron.

-No llores por favor, todo se va a solucionar- le decía Pansy intentándola consolar mientras la abrazaba.

-Además Draco esta co... con Ocean y... y...- continuo Ginny entre sollozos.

-Cierto!!! Por eso había venido a verte!!! Gin hoy Draco le pidió a Melody que se tomaran un tiempo!!!- empezó a decir entusiasmada Pansy y vio como a Ginny en medio de las lagrimas se le formaba un intento de sonrisa.

-De todas maneras a pesar de que Draco no quisiera salir mas con Melody, yo debo seguir con mi trabajo...digamos que mi situación económica no me permitiría fracasar con esta misión- Ginny comenzó a observar la habitación para poder localizar las pociones, y finalmente las ubicó arriba de la mesita de luz.

-Ginny, aquí no vas a encontrar nada, además de que ya te dije Draco dejo de ser Mortifago hace mucho tiempo incluso antes de que Potter terminara con el Lord- le explico Pansy- No entiendo porque creen que el puede estar tratando de suplantar a Voldemort-

-Grandes sumas de dinero se pasan de la cuenta de Draco a otra en Estados Unidos, y creen que podría estar juntando dinero para poder llevara a cabo "su plan"- Apenas había comenzado a hablar se había levantado y buscado las pociones Multijugos, Pansy observó cada uno de sus movimientos, solo por curiosidad.

-Esas son las pociones que tomas para convertirte en Ashley?- Pansy sentía mucha curiosidad por ese tema, ella le hubiera gustado ser auror-espía pero el que su familia hubiera sido fiel seguidora de Voldemort no la ayudó demasiado en su momento.- Ginny asintió.

-Tarda cinco minutos en hacer efecto debo tomarlas cada ocho horas, son un verdadero fastidio-

-ya veo- comentó la pelinegra- Pero pudiste encontrar algo respecto a Draco por que convengamos que el no habla mucho de su vida privada, ni siquiera conmigo que soy como su hermana- Pansy, sabia perfectamente como era Draco se conocían de toda la vida, ella Blaise y Draco había crecido juntos y incluso creyó que estaba enamorada del rubio durante los primeros años de su adolescencia, pero cuando Draco sinceramente le dijo que no la quería como nada mas que una amiga, Blaise estuvo ahí para acompañarla, fue allí cuando se enamoró de el.

-No con Draco no se puede hablar mucho, créeme que lo se, aunque ahora esta diferente al primer día que pisé esta casa- Ginny ya estaba convertida en Ashley podía ver como su pelo cambiaba de color y su cuerpo se amoldaba nuevamente.- De todas maneras, encontré esto- Ginny corrió hacia el placard de donde sacó el Diario de Narcissa.

-Ese... ese es el diario de la madre de Draco, donde lo encontraste?- Pansy estaba consternada por años habían buscado con Draco ese libro cuando Narcissa había muerto, recordaba perfectamente que ella solía escribir en el cuando tenían mas o menos tres o cuatro años de edad e iban a jugar a la casa de Draco.

-En una habitación en las mazmorras- Ginny había notado la sorpresa de Pansy al ver ese libro.

-Es necesario que se lo des a Draco- dijo Pansy

-No... primero tengo que leerlo yo, con esto puedo salvar a Draco, Pansy, puedo demostrar que el no es nada de lo que dicen-

-No tengo idea de cómo vas a hacerlo, pero, antes de que Narcissa muriera nos dijo que debíamos buscar el libro, que ahí decía la verdad, el problema fue que nunca encontramos el libro y nunca supimos de que verdad hablaba-

-Lo siento Pansy, pero yo debo leer esto primero- dijo Gin mostrándole el libro

-De acuerdo, debo irme, pero recuerda que apenas puedas probar que Draco no esta metido en nada raro debes hablar con el- Pansy se había marchado cerrando suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Ginny bajo por las escaleras, para dirigirse a la cocina, tenia que cocinar porque ese día los elfos se habían tomado el día libre. No tenia la mas mínima idea de donde estarían Bruno y Draco, pero tampoco tenia intensiones de saberlo, estaba demasiado confundida con lo que acababa de pasar con Pansy, ella le había descubierto y ahora su anonimato dependía de la ex-Slitherin. Por otro lado, tenia el presentimiento que podía confiar en ella, y que ella le ayudaría con el tema de Draco...Draco, en general el era su problema, en ese momento toda su vida giraba en torno a el, y no sabia que hacer ahora que el finalmente le había "pedido un tiempo" a Melody, de ninguna manera Ginny se permitía soñar que el lo había echo por ella, pero no negaba que le encantaba la idea.

-Ash!- Bruno había sacado de transe a la morena

-Hola bruno, voy a prepara pastas para la cena- dijo Ginny mientras con la ayuda de su varita prendía el fuego de la cocina y llenaba una olla con agua.

-A papá le va a encantar!- exclamo Bruno con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- voy a contarle, se quedo hablando con tía Pansy en la puerta-

-Co..con.. Pansy?- Ginny sintió un horrendo frío recorrer su ser, seria capaz Pansy de contarle la verdad a Draco?

-si- dijo el pequeño y salió corriendo de la cocina. La situación era extremadamente rara, demasiado, nunca en su vida penso que podría estar viviendo lo que estaba viviendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en lo cuales Ginny comenzó a preparar una salsa para acompañar la pasta, cuando sintió unas protectoras manos en sus caderas. Se sobresaltó.

-Qué diabl...-

-tranquila, no era mi intensión asustarte- Le dijo Draco mientras frente a sus ojos la morena se daba vuelta para quedar frente a el.

-Pense que estabas afuera despidiendo a Pansy- dijo Ginny intentándose soltar de Draco, pero el la agarro más fuerte aún.

-Es lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya se fue- Ginny suspiro aliviada.- y ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar-

-no tenemos nada de que hablar- Ginny logró soltarse, y camino hacia la mesa de la cocina, que estaba rodeada de sillas, cuatro para ser mas exactos. Y se sentó.

-Le pedí un tiempo a Melody- Dijo Draco en un intento de que ella cambiara su posición defensiva, pero no logro nada a simple vista.

-y?- de ninguna manera iba a aflojar ahora, si Draco pensaba que diciéndole que había cortado con Melody iba a lograr que Ginny se tirara a sus brazos estaba muy equivocado.

Draco estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta, sin duda. Decidió acercarse a ella, tal vez así lograría intimidarla.

-Bueno yo pense que así no sentirías culpa- Draco hizo que Ginny se parara de la silla cuando la tomo de un brazo.

-culpa? Culpa por que? No tengo motivos para sentir culpa por nada- Ginny pensaba enfrentarlo y Draco comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Entonces en ese caso, no te va a importar que haga esto- Draco la tomo ágilmente de la mano haciendo que lla se parase parta así poder besarla..

Al principio Ginny intento safarse pero no lo logró, el deseo pudo más. Y se dejó llevar. Cuando se separaron Draco abrió primero los ojos y vio como los de la morena aún seguían cerrados, tenia una expresión en el rostro como intentando seguir saboreando el beso a pesar de que ya había terminado. Y eso le encantó.

Ginny abrió los ojos y vio que Draco la miraba como queriendo comérsela, la morena se sonrojo de sobre manera y miro hacia otro lado. Draco sonrió.

-Esto no esta nada bien- dijo de pronto Ginny volviendo a mirar a Draco.

-Que? No digas eso, por favor- dijo Draco, y Ginny habría jurado que fue en tono de suplica, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Draco, soy la niñera de Bruno, y a pesar de que ahora no estés con...con Melody, lo siento pero no puedo estar contigo- Ginny se alejo de Draco, e intentó salir de la cocina pero vio a Bruno que entraba.

-Ash! Tengo hambre- dijo Bruno acercándose a su niñera.

-ahí no!!- Ginny corrió hacia la cocina, la salsa que estaba preparando estaba totalmente pegada a la olla, y el agua que había puesto para los fideos se había evaporado por completo.- Es tu culpa Draco!-

-Mi culpa? Yo no tengo la culpa que te olvides de la comida Ashley!- Draco sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-No entiendo tu sonrisita, tu hijo tiene hambre y no hay otra cosa para comer!- Si había algo que ponía histérica a Ginny era la actitud que Draco estaba tomando.

-Bruno, ve a bañarte que comeremos fuera- dijo Draco mirando a su hijo.

-Me acompañas Ash?- pregunto Bruno

-No- dijo Draco- Ashley tiene que hablar conmigo.

-Ya te dije que nosotros no tenemos NADA de que hablar!- dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Bruno. Pero Draco fue mas rápido y tomo a Ginny del brazo.

-Bruno ve a bañarte, solo.- ordeno Draco. Ginny no tubo mas opción que dejarlo ir.

-Bien, ahora que estamos solos y sin interrupciones, vamos a hablar Ashley- Draco había adoptado una postura que a Ginny no le gustaba para nada.

-Qué me vas a hacer, eh?-

-nada que no quieras- dijo Draco con una sonrisa y al igual que hacia unos pocos minutos, la beso.

-Quiero que sepas, que no me importa el tiempo que tenga que hacer este tipo de cosas, lo voy a seguir haciendo hasta que aceptes que me quieres- dijo Draco una vez que se habían separado. Ginny supo al instante que Draco se refería a besarla aún sin su consentimiento.

-Tengo miedo, no quiero que me dejes como lo hiciste con Melody- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos, en ese preciso instante había decidido que no pensaría mas ni en su trabajo, ni en el pasado, ni en nada que no fuera su corazón.

-Yo no haría eso contigo, lo de Melody, fue un error y...- pero se vio interrumpido por Gin.

-Y tal vez yo también lo sea en un futuro no muy lejano, Draco seamos realistas nunca fuiste hombre de una sola mujer, nunca, cuando ibas a Howarts era exactamente lo mismo- se explico Ginny

-y tu que sabes de cuando iba al colegio?- pregunto Draco, Ginny palideció.

-tengo amigos que te conocieron bastante bien- dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.

-quienes son?- pregunto Draco apretando los puños muy fuertemente.

-no importa, el hecho es que ...-

-a mi SÍ me importa, porque tus amigos están atentando contra mi felicidad y la de mi hijo, al decir que sigo siendo un mujeriego, madure Ashley, ya no tengo 17 años- dijo Draco mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-tranquilo- Ginny intento acercarse al ver que a el le había afectado poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-odio que me juzguen por las cosas que hice en el pasado, se que aún el grupo de espía-auror me siguen investigando, me parece raro que hace ya unos meses no aparezcan- dijo Draco sentándose, y de esa manera Ginny permaneció parada frente a el.

-quizas ya hallan desistido- dijo Ginny que le partía el alma verlo así, era muy raro que él, un Malfoy, actuara como lo estaba haciendo.

Draco en ese momento se pregunto por que Ashley no estaba interesada en su pasado pero al instante borro esa incógnita de su mente.

-No lo creo- dijo Draco y tomo a Ginny por las caderas para que se sentase sobre sus piernas. Ginny suspiró y se preguntaba ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan difícil?

-No debes preocuparte por ellos Draco, si no tienes nada que ver con tu pasado, ellos no van a encontrar nada.

-Si pero créeme que no es nada lindo que investiguen tu vida y la de tu hijo y todo el tiempo estar perseguido- dijo Draco y Ginny sintió como Draco la apretaba mas hacia el.

Ginny tomo la cara del rubio y lo beso, por primera vez ella lo besó. Draco entre sorprendido y feliz por el acto de Ashley le correspondió con todas las ansias que tenia que ella hiciera eso. (el beso). La morocha necesitaba creer en Draco, de otra manera no podría vivir en paz, necesitaba creer solo en el.

-ESTO ERA TODO LO QUÉ NECESITABA VER DRACO MALFOY!- La voz de Melody resonó por toda la habitación. Su cara de a poco fue tomando un color carmín.

A Ginny no le alcanzaban las palabras para maldecir a Melody, por fin había tomado la decisión de hacer caso al rubio y llegaba esa loca a arruinar el momento.

Draco, por su parte, estaba estupefacto, y en un momento estuvo a punto de tirarle la primera cosa que tuvo a mano por la cabeza, pero logró contenerse.

-Ninguno de los dos va a decir nada?- cuestiono la rubia.

-No creo que halla nada para decir- dijo Ginny alejándose unos pocos centímetros de Draco.

-Habló la niñera roba novios- Ginny estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Draco habló.

-Es una actitud muy infantil y humillante la que estas tomando Mel- Draco se acerco un poco a Mel.

-Es injusto Draco, que es lo que tiene ella, que no tenga yo?- pregunto Melody. Draco tenia una lista enorme para contestar pero prefirió quedarse callado, y volver a retroceder unos pasos para volver a quedar al lado de Ginny.

-lo mejor es que te vallas- dijo Draco finalmente y añadió- Yo te había pedido un tiempo, y tu no lo supiste respetar-

-Tiempo?- exclamo Melody llena de odio y rencor- tiempo para acostarte con esa?- termino con una pregunta reciproca la rubia señalando a Gin con desprecio.

Ginny permanecía callada, por un momento se vio a ella haciendo esa patética escena, y sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, seria Draco capaz de... NO! Se había prometido no pensar mas en eso, e intento ignorar a la rubia.

-Melody lo mejor es que te vallas- le repitió nuevamente a Ocean

-Los dos la van a pasar muy mal- dijo Melody, dio media vuelta y se fue, el ambiente quedo tenso solo se escuchaban los tacones de Melody a lo lejos.

Ginny se giro hacia Draco, y observo su perfil, segundos después el también volteo y miro a Ginny directamente a los ojos.

-y bien? A donde quieres ir a comer?- pregunto Draco con una pequeña sonrisa de costado. Ginny lo miro estupefacta, rodó los ojos y luego sonrío resignada.

* * *

Hola de nuevo bellas! Bueno espero que les halla gustado el cap... Tengo noticias para ustedes, el viernes 15 me voy de vacaciones y vuelvo el 26 asi que no voy a poder actualizar más o menos por esa fecha, les pido disculpas, pero ustedes saben que casi siempre soy puntual con el tema de actualiazar asi que cuando vuelva de vacaciones actualizo.

Estoy un poco apurada asi que solo les pido que dejen reviews!!! besitoss-chau... aaahh me olvidaba FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN (para mañana)

**Contestacion de Reviews!**

LOlooP: Hola muchas gracias por tu review y muchas gracias por leer! espero que este cap. te halla gustado besos-cuidate!

khye: Holaa!!! me alegra que te halla gustado el cap. anterior... espero que este tambien te halla gustado y me dejes un review para saberlo besitosss-chau

Lunatipola: Hola!! bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por el review del cap. anterior! espero que este tambien te halla gustado- besos-

marie: Hola!! espero que tu pregunta halla quedado respondida con este cap :) gracias por el review del cap. anterior-cuidate!

Malfoy-Mortifaga: Hola!! espero que puedas leer este cap, yo tambien me voy de vacaciones el 15, y cro que vuelvo el 26 asi que por esa fecha estaré actualizando de nuevo! Espero que este cap te halla gustado y muchas gracias por el rr del cap. anterior! besos- y buen viaje

ANGIELUNATICA: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review! y respecto a los oscuros secretos de narcissa... bueno eso se devela en los prox. caps :) espero que este cap te halla gustado-besos

poti: Yooo, una mala persona??? O.o pero si soy un angelitoooo jajaj (en realidad no, pero lo disimulo bastante bien jaj :)) muchas gracias por tu review y pñor los elojios, lamento decirte que hoy tampoco habra adelanto.. sorry!-besos-chau!

Tonks Moonlight: Hola! muchas gracias por tu review... espero que este cap te halla gustado tanto como el otro y me dejes un review para saberlo-besos-cuidate!

**R E V I E W S **


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!! bueno yo de nuevo por acá despues de unas vcacaciones, subiendo el nuevo capitulo... no las entretengo más.

**Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling**

**enjoy it.**

* * *

Capitulo 7

-Tu quieres a tu hijo, y yo quiero a Draco- dijo Melody

-Creí que nunca dejarías que Draco te dejara, después de todo solo esperabas a que yo me fuera para estar con el-

-Si pero _alguien_ se metió en el medio y me lo quitó- dijo Melody en tono caprichoso.

-alguien? He de suponer que ese alguien es esa tal Russel?- pregunto Danielle con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-La conoces?- pregunto Melody cruzando las piernas y acomodándose en el mullido sillón.

-No, pero para mi no me representa una amenaza- dijo Danielle sumamente seria.

-Yo no pienso igual- dijo Melody alzando una ceja- después de todo es ella quien esta educando a TU hijo, y ahí que admitir que el niño le tomo cariño-

-Yo soy su madre y el siempre me va a querer más a mi que a cualquier persona- dijo la castaña fulminándola con la mirada, y endureciendo las mandíbulas al hablar.

-si, querida, lo se pero recuerdas que tu estas "muerta"?- dijo Melody con una pequeña sonrisita falsa y arrugando levemente la nariz.

-muerta? Qué quieres decir con muerta?- pregunto abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Bueno todo el mundo creen que estas muerta que ahogaste en un naufragio o algo así, claro que algunas personas, como yo, Parkinson y Blaise, sabemos que huiste-

-Draco dijo que yo había fallecido- En su voz se notaba el nerviosismo, y se podía palpar el dolor en sus palabras

-claro, pense que lo sabias- dijo la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bruno, también?- pregunto todavía mas intrigada.

-Draco invento todo eso por el, según el iba a ser una manera de que no sufriera-

-como pudo?- se pregunto Danielle, pero ahora el rencor comenzaba a reemplazar el dolor de su voz.

-Sabes yo me tengo que ir- dijo Melody y se levanto elegantemente del sillón.

-de acuerdo, de todas maneras nos vamos a ver muy pronto- dijo Danielle, Mel ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Danielle habló y si se hubiera dado vuelta habría visto como caían un par de lagrimas de los ojos de la castaña.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Resumen semanal de Draco Malfoy._

_Mi investigación poco a poco va avanzando, encontré en la mazmorra de la casa Malfoy un cuaderno, que aparentemente era utilizado como diario intimo de Narcissa Malfoy (madre de Draco) en el se descubren algunos secretos de la familia Malfoy, como por ejemplo Narcissa no tenia ninguna intención de casarse con Lucius Malfoy (padre de Draco), sino que fue un matrimonio por conveniencia..._

-Ash, puedo pashar?- se escucho detrás de la puerta de su habitación y Ginebra dejo de escribir y empezó a guardar el pergamino rápidamente.

-si claro- decía la morena mientras guardaba la pluma en su cajon. Bruno entró corriendo a la habitación y Ginny lo tomó en brazos para luego sentarlo en sus piernas. -Qué sucede? pense que estarías haciendo la tarea que te deje.

-Bueno es que mi papa llegó y me dijo que quería hablar con los dos- Dijo Bruno con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro

-tu padre llego? Pero si apenas son las cinco- Ginebra estaba sorprendida, quizas había pasado algo, quizas Draco sabia que ella no Ashley, o tal vez...

-vamos?- pregunto Bruno y de esa manera interrumpió los pensamientos de Ginny.

-eh si... si...claro- asintió Ginny y juntos salieron de la habitación. Mientras iban bajando por las escaleras, Ginny iba pensando por que Draco había vuelto tan temprano, un nudo se había formado en la garganta que le complicaba un poco para respirar, sus manos comenzaban a sudar frío al igual que su frente y no dejaba de temblar por un instante, cada vez se ponía más pálida.

-Ash, estas bien? Estas temblando- pregunto Draco mirándola sorprendido.

-si claro- la morena intento sonreír.

Ginny y Bruno caminaron hacia la sala de la casa donde Draco estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea apagada, frente a el había una pequeña mesa ratona, y arriba de ella un sobre blanco.

-Draco, llegaste muy temprano- dijo Ginny apenas vio al rubio sentado en el sillón.

-no me ves en todo el día y eso es lo único que me dices?- pregunto Draco en tono ofendido. Ginny sonrío.

-Hola Draco, mi amor, te extrañe tanto... Así esta mejor?- Ya más calmada, en el caso de que Draco supiera que no era Ashley no la hubiera tratado de ese modo.

-si creo que si- dijo el blondo acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y entregándole el sobre que segundos antes estaba sobre la mesa ratona.

-Qué es esto?- pregunto Ginny intrigada levantando una ceja.

-ábrelo, y veras-

Ginny empezó a abrir el sobre, pero sintió que la jalaban del codo, era Bruno.

-que sucede?- pregunto Ginny agachándose hasta estar a la altura del pequeño Malfoy.

-Yo tabien quero ver- rezongó el castaño

-Bruno Malfoy, se dice también no tabien, y es quiero no quero- gruño Draco mirando a su hijo severamente.

-Ya Draco, déjalo- lo regaño Ginny, y continuo abriendo el sobre, dentro de él había tres boletos de avión con destino a Italia.

-Qué significa esto?- pregunto Ginny bastante seria, sinceramente no entendía nada: boletos de avión, Draco odiaba las cosas muggles y después Italia... acaso quería ir a Italia.

-Son boletos para ir a Florencia, más específicamente a La Toscana- respondió Draco con una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue borrando al ver la reacción de Ginny.- Quería que nos acompañases a Bruno y a mi al cumpleaños de una tía-

-Oh Draco, que lindo de tu parte, pero yo no se si...-

-si quieres ir?- Draco termino la oración de ella en un susurro.

-No- se apresuro a decir ella- solo es que tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos y...-

-Qué asuntos? Creí que venias de América solo para este trabajo- dijo Draco comenzando a impacientares, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no.

-Draco mi mundo no gira solo alrededor tuyo- le respondió Ginebra- déjame arreglar mis asuntos y te contesto en dos días, podrás esperar o es que estas muy apurado?- termino Ginny tomando de la mano a bruno y saliendo por la puerta hacia el jardín. Draco la siguió.

-De acuerdo esperaré que "arregles tus asuntos"- dijo Draco pero lo ultimo imitando la vos de ella. Ginny sonrío.

-Gracias- dijo ella se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras que Bruno ponía cara de asco.

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny caminaba rápidamente hacia una fabrica abandonada para luego hacer un pequeño firulete con su varita y entrar a la fabrica.

-Hola Sophie- dijo Ginny a la secretaria del Sr. Reef

-Hola Gin! Hace bastante que no te veíamos por acá- dijo Sophie con una sonrisa distraída.

-jaja si mucho trabajo- dijo rápidamente la pelirroja moviendo los dedos sobre el escritorio de la castaña nerviosamente.

-Jaja, si supongo que trabajar con el caso Malfoy no debe ser muy fácil- dijo con un tono pícaro la castaña. Ginny enrojeció.

-emmm... venia a hablar con Reef, esta?- pregunto Ginny, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-si, claro, ya te anuncio- dijo Sophie.

Ginny estaba un tanto preocupada, no sabia la reacción de Reef y en segundo lugar, no creía tener los suficientes argumentos para que el la dejara ir. Y si no la dejaba ir? Que excusa le daría a Draco?.

-Ginny ya puedes pasar- le avisó la castaña.

-Gracias Sophie- la pelirroja caminó con precisión hacia la puerta de la oficina de Reef y entró.

-Ginebra, ocurrió algo?- dijo el canoso apenas Ginny cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola como estas, Reef?- Dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente, sentándose frente al escritorio de Reef.

-Si viniste aquí, no fue para saludarme Weasley- dijo Reef molesto.

-si tienes razón- dijo Ginny nerviosamente, y guardo silencio.

-bien, te escucho- dijo Reef luego de ver que Ginny no hablaba

-Bueno, Malfoy...-

-te descubrió!- casi grito el hombre.

-NO!- aseguró Ginny al instante y prosiguió- El quiere que yo valla a Italia con el-

-como?- pregunto Reef desconcertado

-y su hijo por supuesto... como niñera de su hijo- dijo Gin, que no tenia intención alguna de que su jefe se enterara que ella mantenía una relación que iba más allá de lo profesional con Draco Malfoy.

-Tengo entendido las empresas de Malfoy están en su mayor auge... acaso el pretende tomarse unas vacaciones?- pregunto Reef.

-No, por supuesto que no, una tía de el cumple años y vive allí, enton...-

-entonces quiere ir a festejarle el cumpleaños a su tía, y te quiere llevar allí para que cuides a su hijo- sacó la conclusión Reef.

-exacto, y yo pensé que seria una buena oportunidad para interactuar con los familiares de Malfoy- dijo una muy sonriente Ginny.

-No, voy a negar que es una buena idea... pero no se Ginebra, es demasiado arriesgado que vallas con Malfoy a otro país- La preocupación de Reef era notable, porque a pesar de que era el jefe de Ginny, le tenia mucho afecto y no quería que le pasara nada.

-Oh vamos Reef, me metiste en la casa de Dr.. de Malfoy y ahora que tengo la posibilidad de demostrar lo que soy capaz no me dejas... de ninguna manera es justo- rezongó Ginny, que comenzaba a impacientarse, estaba casi segura de que alguien había hablado con su jefe para "no arriesgarla tanto".

-De acuerdo, pero deberás tener mucho cuidado, en todo momento deberás tener tu varita, y...-

-Ya lo se reef- le corto Ginny. Reef se puso de pie para despedirse de la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Cuidate Ginny, tu familia me matará si algo te pasa en esta misión- farfullo Reef

-Lo se, Adiós- Ginny salió de la antigua fabrica con una brillante sonrisa, en unos momentos le diría a Draco que iba con el y pasarían unos fabulosos cuatro días en La Toscana.

0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0

-Creí que al gran Draco Malfoy no le gustaban las cosas _muggles_- se burló Ginny. Faltaban aproximadamente hora y media para que el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto de Italia, y Ginny había decidido fastidiar a Draco.

-De echo no me gustan, pero Blaise me dijo que era una buena experiencia- respondió Draco con altivez y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Buena experiencia para quien? Porque yo te veo que estas un poco asustado, durante todo el viaje te mantuviste no solo sentado si que agarrando el apoya-brazo como si se te fuera la vida en ello- explico Ginny señalando el apoya-brazo con una sonrisita.

-Te puedo asegurar que una escoba es mucho más estable que este invento muggle- dijo Draco y miro alrededor del avión- alguna vez has montado una?

-si, en mi colegio hubo un tiempo en que fui buscadora- callo unos segundo para ver la cara de Draco- era la mejor por eso mi casa siempre ganaba.

-yo también era buscador, era el mejor- dijo Draco presumiendo frene a Ginny, pero ella frunció el cejo.

-Tengo entendido que Harry Potter siempre te ganaba- dijo Ginny, si había algo que le molestaba de Draco es que siempre quería ser el mejor en todo.

Draco la fulmino con la mirada y se volvió mirando nuevamente al frente. No sabia como Ashley podía saber ese tipo de cosas, según ella tenia amigos que lo conocían, pero hasta que punto?

-No te enojes, era solo una broma- dijo Ginny desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y tomándole la cara a Draco para que la mirase, pero el rubio desvío la vista hacia otro lado.

-Oh vamos Draco, no te vas a enojar porque ahí alguien que es mejor al quiditch que tu- dijo la morena dándole un beso en las comisuras de sus labios, sin duda alguna sabia como hacer que Draco hiciera lo que ella quisiera y esa era un gran ventaja no solo para su relación, si no que también para su trabajo... su trabajo, Ginny había decidido dejar todos su notas y anotaciones en Londres junto al diario intimo de Narcissa, había decidido dejar su trabajo en Londres y disfrutar de esos cuatro días que estaría en Italia.

-Si Reef se enterara- penso Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa

-Te anuncio que no me vas a convencer con esa sonrisita sexy- dijo Draco sacándole las manos de su cara.

-Eres demasiado caprichoso- dijo Ginny

-si pero de toda manera, así te gusto- dijo el sonriendo

-si Draco así me gustas- suspiro Ginny, que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida al igual que Bruno, pero el pequeño mucho antes que ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El clima era un tanto sofocante, a pesar de que estaban aun en el aeropuerto recogiendo las valijas.

-Draco nos apareceremos o tomaremos un transaldor- pregunto Ginny mientras caminaban junto a bruno hacia la salida.

-ni una ni la otra iremos en auto- dijo Draco mirando de soslayo a Ginny y a su hijo.

-QUÉ? Bien quien eres tu y donde esta Draco Malfoy?- dijo Ginny parándose en seco.

-Hay un pequeño detalle mi tía y su familia es _muggle-_ anunció Draco.

-Eh? Y es tu tía? Y es _muggle_?- Ginny estaba totalmente confundida, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Bueno en realidad no es mi tía de sangre, pero ellos me dieron alojamiento cuando mis padres murieron, cuando salí de Howarts no tenia a nadie y aparentemente mi madre les pidió que cuidaran de mi, fue ahí donde conocí a Danielle- explico Draco lentamente mientras seguían caminando hacia el auto que había alquilado Draco.

-Así que finalmente aprendiste a vivir como un _muggle_ a pesar de que era lo que mas odiabas- asumió Ginny con delicadeza abrazando a Draco por la cintura y agarrando a Bruno con su otra mano

-algo así, por eso te dije que había madurado- Nadie sabia sobre esa parte de la historia, solo Pansy y Blaise. Draco sabia estaba confiando plenamente en Ashley, y esperaba que ella no lo defraudara como le había pasado antes.- pero sabes demasiadas cosas sobre mi, Ashley.. y no entien..-

-No tienes nada que entender, ya te dije conozco personas que te conocen y punto- le corto rapidamente Ginny pero luego sonrío, jamás se habría imaginado que Draco podría llegar a ser así, sin duda no se había enamorado del Draco del colegio.

-Falta mucho?- Era la décimo quinta vez que Bruno lo preguntaba, y Draco comenzaba a exasperarse, Ginny lo notaba.

-Si vuelves a preguntar eso, paro el auto y ya mismo te bajo- dijo Draco en un tono seco, logrando que Bruno se quedara callado y Ginny mirándolo con reproche.

-Porque le dices eso?- le pregunto la morena.

-Porque es un fastidio que a cada rato este preguntando cuanto falta para llegar-

-No hace falta que le hables así- le recrimino Ginny levantando el tono de voz.

-Ashley no me vengas a decir como tengo que educar a mi hijo- dijo Draco tensando las mandíbulas

-Yo no te digo como lo tienes que educar, yo te digo como NO lo tienes que educar-

-Sabes cual es el problema?- pregunto Draco

-a ver... cual es el problema-

-Qué tu lo consientes demasiado, y el se tiene que comportar como un Malfoy-

Ginny solo bufo y prefirió quedarse callada porque si no todo iba a terminar en una gran pelea, y había decidido pasar lo mejor posible esos cuatro días.

El paisaje era bellísimo, se extendían elevaciones alfombradas de un tono verde brillante, y en lo alto de las elevaciones se podían ver las casas de los habitantes de la Toscana.

Draco disminuyo la velocidad y paro el auto para sacar su varita y hacer un leve movimiento con ella sin decir una palabra y abrir la tranquera que estaba frente a ellos, para después seguir camino hacia la villa dejando la tranquera abierta.

A lo alto de una colina se podía ver una gran mansión, era bastante más grande que la de Draco en Londres, para llegar a ella había que subir una especie de escalera que estaba formada por lajas(n/a: las lajas son una especie de piedras chatas que se usan para hacer veredas y paredes) color rosa pálido. Las paredes de la casa eran de una piedra muy antigua y autóctona de Italia, era de un color gris oscuro, alrededor de ella, al igual que en otras casas había extensos parques.

-Es bellísima- pensó Ginny admirando la villa.

Draco estacionó el auto entre otros dos que había bajo algunos arboles.

Draco y Ginny bajaron del auto aun si decirse una palabra. Draco aun seguía enojado por el comportamiento que tenia Ashley hacia su hijo, y Ginny por su parte prefería mantenerse callada para no desatar una fuerte pelea entre ellos.

-Bruno, ya llegamos... despierta- decía Ginny mientras intentaba despertar a Bruno que yacía dormido hacia un buen tiempo.

Bruno abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-ya llegamos?- pregunto, y antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar se respondió- Genial.

Bajo del auto y corriendo fue subiendo cada una de las lajas hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

-Estaba un poco entusiasmado, no?- pregunto Ginny a Draco, tratando de romper el hielo que se había formado por su discusión. Pero el seguía tan serio como unos minutos atrás.

-Le encanta venir acá- dijo Draco con un tono tan frío que Ginny sintió un vacío en su pecho, que se fue transformando en rabia.

-Es una estupidez que estés enojado por que no me gusta como tratas aveces a Bruno- escupió la morena.

-Yo se como tengo que tratar a mi hijo Ashley- Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

-Como quieras- dijo ella pasando por al lado del rubio a paso rápido pero Draco la agarro del antebrazo.

-No quiero que estemos peleados- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos, pero ella rehuía de los suyos.

-Eres tu el que esta enojado, por decirte lo que pienso- le espetó ella mirándolo finalmente.

-Bruno debe aprender a hacerse fuerte- le explico el rubio.

-Es un niño, ahora lo que necesita es amor de su padre- dijo Ginny aún un poco enfadada- Y tu lo necesitas es relajarte un poco y dejar de pensar en esa estupidez del orgullo Malfoy-

Draco sentía que ella lo conocía desde siempre que sabia por lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, pero no entendía como podía ella llegar a saber, le habia dicho que tenia amigos que lo conocían, pero quienes eran?

-Ash, como se llaman tus amigos que estudiaron en Howarts?- Ginny primero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego sonreír y salir corriendo hacia la casa.

-ASHLEY!- grito Draco y salió corriendo tras la chica- TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Draco agarro de la cintura metros antes de que ella llegara hasta la puerta y la giró hacia el, Ginny reía a carcajadas.

-Qué es lo gracioso de dejarme hablando solo?- pregunto Draco con linda sonrisa en el rostro, ella se acerco a pocos centímetros de su boca y susurro:

-Qué me encantas- y se besaron.

Un suave carraspeo sueña tras ellos y se separaron rápidamente, Draco como si nada hubiera pasado y Ginny más colorada que nunca.

Un hombre de cabello rubio corto igual al de Draco y de unos ojos color miel asombrosamente claros estaba parado tras ellos.

-Tio Lucca!- exclamo Draco y se acerco para abrazar a su "tio"- cuanto tiempo-

-Draco_ il mio nipote(mi sobrino)-_ dijo Lucca devolviendo el abrazo.

-Te presento a mi novia Ashley Russel- dijo Draco separándose de su _tio _para tomar de la mano a su novia y acercarla.

-Hola, ragazza bella- dijo el tío de Draco.

-Hola, mucho gusto- Ginny se llevo una gran impresión al ver al _tio_ de Draco, eran prácticamente iguales, a excepción de los ojos, los de Draco eran grises y los de Lucca color miel.

-Pasen, pasen- A pesar de que Lucca hablaba ingles su acento italiano era indiscutible.

El interior de la casa era alucinante, si la sala de Draco era grande, esta era el doble, todo estaba adaptado a un estilo rustico las mesas, sillas, sillones y demás eran de un grueso algarrobo, las paredes pintadas de blanco hacia parecer aún mas grande el living, el parque del piso brillaba como si hubieran lanzado un hechizo luminizador sobre el.

-Ven, te voy a presentar a mi tía Antonella, ella es la madre de Lucca- dijo señalando a una mujer con cabello blanco recogido en un arreglado moño, su cara sin duda demostraba su edad, pero aun así tenia una misteriosa belleza.

-Tía Antonella- dijo Draco y la mujer se acercó.

-Oh _mío_ Draco, he visto a Bruno y esta cada día más grande- Sin duda y al igual que Lucca su acento italiano era indiscutible.- Y esta _bella_ joven, es Ashley?-

-Así es- respondió Draco y Ginny sonrío.

-Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas, _cara- _El azul infinito de los ojos de esa mujer centellaban al ver la mujer que su sobrino amaba.

Ginny sonrío y sintió un leve cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo al saber que Draco hablo de ella con sus _familiares_.

-Es una casa muy grande, solo usted vive aquí?- pregunto Ginny, mirando nuevamente la sala.

-Oh no, _cara_,esta es una propiedad _mólto _antigua, unos 800 años lleva en pie, pero solo la utilizamos cuando se reúne toda la _famiglia(familia)- _Explico Antonella mientras caminaban hacia la puerta trasera que daba al jardín.

Ginny se sorprendió la belleza parecía infinita, había una gran pileta a cincuenta metros de la caza, con algunos arboles más atrás y un kilometro atrás de la pileta empezaba el viñedo.

Varios niños corrían y jugaban alrededor de algunas personas que estaban paradas hablando, pero algo de pronto irrumpió la felicidad que tenia Ginny en ese momento.

-Draco!- Una pelirroja llegó corriendo hacia Draco, lo abrazo y lo beso, frente a estupefacción de Ginny y de la vieja Antonella.

* * *

Hola de nuevo espero que les halla gustado este cap. Y no haber tardado tanto para actualizar... asi que bueno ya saben dejen muchos reviews:)

Contestacion de reviews:

Vivi- G Wealey: Holaa!!! me moria por responder tu review! fuiste la unica que planteo el echo de que no hubiera pasado nada de nada, respecto a Pansy e incluso tambien a Draco... como que esta todo demasiado tranquilo no? jaja me encanta este tipo de cosas en el sentido de que de un momento a otro las cosas pueden cambiar drasticamente, quiero decir que ahora con la aparicion de Danielle todo va a cambiar, ademas de que melody esta viendo de que puede sacr provecho... asi que aca, en Fanfiction, todo es posible en especial porque esta todo en mi imaginacion :). Respecto al "pasado" de ashley que Draco desconoce, recien ahora Draco empieza a notar ese tipo de cosas... y tal vez no se note ahora pero obviamente va a empezar a desconfiar, porque tal cual vos lo decis, el no conoce nada de ella. Bueno ahora si me despido... muchos besos y espero tu prox. review!

Malfoy-mortifaga: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review! me alegra que te halla gustado el cap. anterior y espero que este tambien. Tal como me pediste pase a leer tu ff, y te habia dejado un rr tmb- besos-cuidate!

Uluvi: Hola!! Primero que nada gracias por tu review del cap. anterior! y si las coasa comienzan a andar un poco mejor ... pero bueno aca las cosas pueden cambiar muy rapido en especial con la aparicion de Danielle- Muchos besos!

poti: Hola!! supongo que ahora me vas a querer matar por haber dejado asi este cap, no? jaja, pero es mi deber informarte que no lamentablemente no me pagan por ser mala :S ajaja.. respecto a "mel" trate de buscar un nombre y formar una personalidad de una persona digna de odiar jaja... asi que opinamos lo mismo respecto a ella- Espero que te halla gustado este cap, besos cuidate!

angielunatica: Hoa! muchas gracias por tu rr, me alegra que te halla gustado el cap. anterior, espero que este tambien! gracias de nuevo, muchos besos-cuidate!

Loanli Malfoy. Hola!! y bienvenida!! me alegra mucho que al fin te hallas animado a dejarme un review, y por ello te agradezco mucho muchoo!! espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado- mcuhos besos-y cuidate!

AldaParKinson: muchas gracias por el review del cap. anterior espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado!besos cuidate

**R E V I E W S**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!! despues de tanto años !!! Pirmero que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas por haber tardado taantooo tiempo en actualizar, pero ademas de que tenia cero inspiracion comenzaron las clases hace tres semans y realemnte no tube tiempo de terminar este cap hasta hoy! bueno otra vez les pido mil disculpas!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling!

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Draco se separó rápidamente de la pelirroja, mirándola con reproche.

-Quién se supone que eres?- Pregunto el rubio enfadado

-Draco no me reconoces?- pregunto la pelirroja asombrada

-Paola, que es esa manera de comportarte!- la reprendió Antonella.

-Paola Rosso?- Draco estaba anonadado, esa no era la misma Paola el recordaba, la otra solo era una niña y esta era todo lo contrario.

-Las personas crecen Draco, tengo 20 ahora- dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ginny por su parte esta bastante enfada con la pelirroja, quien se creía que era para besar de esa manera a su novio.

-Ash, ella es la prima de Danielle, mi...- Quiso explicar Draco pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-si, se quien es, Bruno me dijo- dijo ella manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Paola.

-Y ella es?- pregunto Paola refiriéndose a Gin.

-Ashley Russel- dijo Draco

-su novia- completo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, había aprendido del mejor.

-Paola, creo que debes pedir disculpas por tu manera atolondrada de comportarte- Dijo la señora señalando a Ginny y a Draco.

_-Ma zia (pero tía)_si con siempre me he comportado así con Draco- respondió ella con pesadez, pero lo único que recibió de su tía fue una mirada de reproche.- De acuerdo, _Sono spiacente (lo siento), _por cierto donde esta _mio nipote(sobrino)_-

-Jugando con los demás niños- respondió secamente a la pelirroja, Draco sabia que a pesar de que Ashley lo disimulaba bastante bien no le había gustado para nada el beso que le había dado Paola.

Poco a poco personas se comenzaban a acercar a Draco, Ginny, Antonella y Paola.

-Draco cuanto tiempo- Un hombre de unos treinta años se había acercado junto con su esposa se había acercado.

-Mateo! Como has estado- dijo Draco abrazándolo- y Kassandra, esperan otro hijo?- Draco no se había dado cuenta pero cuando salido a Kitt, como le decían en la familia, tenia una gran panza.

-jaja pense que Mateo te había mandado una carta contándote- dijo Kitt con una gran sonrisa, pero luego mirando a su esposo con cara de falso enojo.

-Y yo que culpa tengo si Draco apenas quiere usar el teléfono- se defendió el rubio, por que al igual que el _tio _de Draco, Mateo también era rubio, solo que sus ojos eran azules, Ginny comenzaba a intrigarse el porque del parecido de esas personas con Draco.  
Draco sintió un leve golpe en el brazo y se dio cuenta que no había presentado a Ashley.

-Lo siento- le dijo en un susurro- Mateo, Kitt, ella es Ashley Russel mi novia- dijo Draco llamando la atención de ambos.

-Bienvenida Ashley- dijo Kitt acercándose hasta la morena y saludándola con dos besos.

-Muchas gracias- dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa. Mateo también se había acercado a saludarla al igual que su esposa.

Bruno llegó corriendo hacia Ashley, y la morena lo tomó en brazos.

-Y Ashley te gusta la villa?- pregunto el niño.

-Si es muy preciosa- Ginny se sentía bien ahí, era como si todo ese lugar destilaba una gran paz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que guardaba celosamente un gran secreto.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y se había decidido que iban a comer afuera bajo una carpa que blanca, a medida que habían pasado las horas Ginny había ido conociendo otros integrantes de la familia, que por cierto, eran bastantes, recordó a su familia y se entristeció, porque ya nada era como cuando era pequeña, porque su hermano Percy había muerto, porque Ron viajaba constantemente al igual que los gemelos, y Charlie se había radicado en Rumania con su familia. Sintió una gran nostalgia de no estar todos juntos.

-Ash, te pasa algo?- Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos y se giró para verlo.

-No nada Draco solo recordaba a mi familia- respondió Ginny, y vio como Draco se tensaba, y supo porque, el creía que ella no tenia familia que sus padres habían muerto y que había llegado a Londres con un único propósito: _progresar en la vida._

-No te pongas mal, ven te quiero presentar a alguien muy importante- dijo Draco arrastrando a Ginny hacia el interior de la casa. Atravesaron el salón donde habían estado cuando entraron a la casa, pasaron unas escaleras que Ginny supuso que iba hacia las habitaciones, y llegaron a una puerta, la cual Draco abrió.

Ginny se dio cuenta al instante que era una biblioteca, la habitación era circular y estaba repleta de libros desde el techo hasta el piso había una mesa circular en el medio con seis sillas de algarrobo finamente lustradas, en una de esas sillas de espalda a ellos, estaba sentada una mujer rubia con el pelo que según lo que pudo ver Ginebra le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-Nina- dijo Draco y la mujer se dio vuelta.

-Draco y tu debes ser Ashley- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Ginny estaba impresionada su belleza era muy extraña, sus ojos eran marrones y bastantes grandes, tanto que le hicieron recordar a Luna Loovegood, con la diferencia que los de Luna eran azules, y los de Nina eran marrones al igual que de toda la familia adoptiva de Draco, su cara era levemente ovalada y tenia unas tiernas pecas.

-si así es- respondió finalmente Gin.

-Ella es una velaa, es una bruja- dijo Draco y Ginny entendió.

-Dijiste que esta familia era _muggle_- dijo Ginny mirando a Draco.

-Soy hija de _muggles,_ Ashley- dijo Ninetta con media sonrisa- mis padres aún no llegaron, en realidad nuestro vuelo llegaba hoy en la noche, pero mi _primito_ me dijo que venia con su novia y mi ahijado y no pude con mis ansias-

Ginny no recordaba a esa chica, en realidad no recordaba que hubiera una velaa en Howarts.

-Y tu ibas con Draco a Howarts?- preguntó tratando de parecer inocente.

-no no, yo estudie en Beauxbatons- respondió Nina con una pequeña sonrisa y agregó- Además yo soy un año menor que ustedes.

-claro- afirmo Gin que se sentía un tanto incomoda porque no sabia que decir respecto a nada.

Draco noto la incomodidad de Ashley, y se reprendió mentalmente por no haberle anticipado nada a su novia.

-Ashley, Draco me dijo que venias de América del norte- comenzó Nina con una mirada interrogatoria, que logró poner a Ginny nerviosa- yo viví durante un tiempo allí, y creo que las piezas que mostró el museo metropolitano hace tres meses fueron fantásticas-

Ginny no tenia ideal que responder o acotar, jamás había salido del país a excepción de esta ocasión, y mucho menos había ido a Estados Unidos.

-Lo siento, no fui en esa ocasión al museo- dijo Ginny intentando parecer segura. Pero la mirada de Nina la intimidó aún mas.

-Oh lo siento, pense que como vivías allí- respondió frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Draco conocía a Nina desde que sus padres murieron y sabia que de una manera u otra estaba haciendo un interrogatorio a Ashley, el sabia que no conocía casi nada de la vida de ella y que si hubiera estado involucrado sentimentalmente con otra persona se hubiera encargado personalmente de averiguar todo absolutamente todo sobre esa persona, pero con Ashley todo era diferente, tal vez, fue porque que ella fuera maga, pero no sabia la razón por la cual confiaba ciegamente en ella, tenia algo que simplemente le inspiraba confianza.

Mientras Draco pensaba, Nina seguía haciendo incomodas preguntas a Ginny sobre su supuesto país, a los cuales Ginny se limitaba a responder con un si, no o un no se, a lo que había que agregarle que el tono con el que respondía Ginny no era muy alentador y se notaba la inseguridad de sus palabras.

Draco volvió a la realidad en la cual se encontraba y se dio cuenta de el silencio incomodo que había en el ambiente, y supo que Nina había ello de las suyas.

-De acuerdo Nina no hace falta que la interrogues- dijo Draco mirando a su amiga de una manera inquisidora.

-Solo la quiero conocer un poco más a tu novia- respondió Nina con toda la tranquilidad.

Ginny permanecía callada viendo como Draco intentaba defenderla, ella sabia que Nina sospechaba, supuso que el echo de que no supiera absolutamente nada sobre su supuesto país de origen la incriminaba, pero que podía hacer, estaba en un país que no conocía con personas que tampoco conocía, y sin su preciada magia.

-Draco, no me molesta que Nina me haga preguntas- dijo Ginny en un instante que hubo de silencio. Draco intento hablar pero ella lo calló volviendo a hablar- Voy a ver a Bruno- y se marchó.

Draco siguió con la mirada el trayecto que cruzaba Ashley desde donde estaba hasta el umbral de la puerta donde desapareció. Luego de que ella desapareció Draco se volvió mirando a Ninetta.

-Se puede saber que es lo que te sucede?- casi gritó Draco.

-Esa chica miente, puedo asegurar que jamás estuvo en Estados Unidos- Grito, esta vez, Nina.

-Antes de ser mi novia, era la niñera de mi hijo Nina!- Draco tomo aire y continuo- Crees que voy a meter a cualquier persona en mi casa con mi hijo?-

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero es muy sospechoso que prácticamente no conozca EE.UU, si vivió toda su vida allí- Dijo Nina y salió de la biblioteca pegando un portazo y dejando a un muy confundido Draco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00oo0ooo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Mientras tanto Ginny estaba apartada del resto de la _familia_ de Draco, su preocupación se reflejaba en su cara, quería irse de allí, quería dejar ese trabajo y volver a su departamento. Todo ese viaje estaba ejerciendo mucha presión sobre ella y no aguantaba estar un minuto mas en esa _villa_.

-Hola Ashley- Kitt se había acercado hacia ella.

-Hola- respondió Ginny mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Espero que no te moleste que me siente contigo, lo que pas...- empezó Kitt pero Ginny no la dejo terminar

-No claro que no me molesta- dijo Ginny fingiendo una sonrisa, nunca se había sentido tan incomoda en su vida, quería volver a Londres en ese mismo instante.

-Te debes haber sentido muy incomoda cuando Paola llegó, verdad?- pregunto Kitt.

-Si, de echo si, mas que nada me sentí sorprendida- respondió Ginny tratando de sonar relajada, pero Merlin sabia que le costaba horrores.

-Conozco a Paola y se que es una _ragazza_ muy atolondrada- Kitt suspiro- siempre a estado enamorada de Draco, incluso cuando el estaba con Danielle, pero claro que jamás se permitió interferir entre ellos.

Ginebra sintió unas pequeñas manos tapándole los ojos y sonrió, en un ágil movimiento de brazos colocó a Bruno sobre su regazo.

-apenas te vi en este día enano- dijo Ginny sonriendo, y olvidándose por un instante donde estaba.

-es que hacia mucho tempo que no veía mi familia- dijo Bruno con una media sonrisa- sabes donde esta mi padre?

-no, no tengo idea-

-me acompañas a buscarlo- Bruno habló, y Ginny de inmediato miró a Kassandra que observaba la situación con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no te preocupes acompáñalo- se apresuro a decir Kitt.

Ginny se levantó y acompaño a Bruno a buscar a Draco.

-Te agrada la tía Kitt- pregunto Bruno entre saltitos mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca donde se encontraba Draco.

-si es muy agradable- respondió Ginny lentamente, amaba que Bruno se sintiera bien en ese lugar después de todo ellos eran una especie de familia para el, pero sentía que había algo más que había otra cosa que ella no sabia, y odiaba que eso pasase.- y por lo que veo a ti te encanta este lugar-

-si me gusta mucho- dijo bruno mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

Cuando Bruno y Ginny entraron a la biblioteca Draco estaba sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a Nina con las manos en su cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Papá el tío Marco va ir a la ciudad con los gemelos puedo acompañarlo?- pregunto Bruno acercándose a su padre sin notar el estado de animo de Draco.

-emm a la ciudad?- pregunto Draco como si no entendiera la pregunto. Ginny observo con mucho cuidado como Nina abría los ojos desmesuradamente y le explicaba a donde quería ir el castaño.- ah si claro claro- dijo finalmente.

Bruno salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Ginny parada a unos pasos mas delante de la puerta.

Draco levantó la mirada y la observo por algunos minutos hasta que rompió el silencio:

-Debo volver a Londres, pero tu te quedarás con Bruno aquí- las palabras de Draco sonaron más a una orden que a otra cosa y eso no le gusto para nada a Ginny, que lo miraba extrañada.

-Perdón? Me estas ordenando que me quede aquí?- pregunto obviamente enfadada la pelirroja, y Nina al darse cuenta de que eso desembocaría en una pelea decidió salir de allí rápidamente.

-Ashley, te estoy pidiendo que te quedes con Bruno aquí porque creo que es lo mejor- dijo Draco lentamente mientras se levantaba de donde había estado sentado para luego dirigirse a Gin.

-Y tu porque tienes que volver a Londres?- pregunto Ginebra frunciendo el ceño.

-Trabajo- se limitó a contestar Draco, que enojo aún más a Ginny, pero la pelirroja era inteligente y por ello no demostró su furia. Al ser la menor de siete hermanos había aprendido que actuar sin que nadie lo notara era lo mejor para salir de apuros.

-De acuerdo, y hasta cuando nos tenemos que quedar?- pregunto Ginny seria.

-solo una semana más, que era lo que tenia previsto- mintió Draco ya que el solo contaba quedarse no más de tres o cuatro días como máximo, y Ginny se dio cuenta pero se mordió la lengua para mantenerse callada. Y simplemente asintió.

-No estas enojada?- pregunto el rubio extrañado.

-no voy a mentirte Draco, si estoy enojada, pero realmente prefiero quedarme en Italia unos días más que volver a Londres, aunque me hubiera gustado que TU te quedaras- dijo Ginny pensando que podría ser una gran actriz. Draco solo sonrío.- Cuando viajas?

-Hoy a la noche- dijo Draco

0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Draco ya se había marchado y Ginny se había encargado de informar a la _familia_ de Draco que ella junto a Bruno también tendrían que marcharse, sabia que Draco viajaría en avión lo que le daba una gran ventaja de tiempo.

En menos de tres minutos había desaparecido de Italia junto a Bruno para aparecer en Malfoy Manor llevándose una gran sorpresa al entrar al salón que ya conocía, aunque su asombro no se comparaba al de Bruno.

-mamá- dijo Bruno al ver a su madre sentada en el sillón negro que se encontraba frente a la chimenea que permanecía apagada. Bruno apretó fuertemente la mano de Ginny que estaba igual de anonadada que el.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! espero que les haya gustado este cap! asi que please dejen reviews!!! Bueno voya tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y prometo o tardar tanto como esta vez!

**Contestacion de Reviews!**

Malfoy-Mortifaga: Hola muchas gracias por tu review, realemente son muy importantes para mi, espero que este cap te haya gustado tambien!-besos-cuidate!

pootti: Hola!!! jaja me diverti mucho con tu review... como es eso que nadie puede tocar a Draquito??? jaja respecto a lo de _cara_ significa querida o algo similar. Muchas gracias por tu review! cuidate!

Vivi-G Weasley: Holaaa!!! wuaauu tus reviews cada vez sonm mas largos y me ENCANTA!! y si Danielle esta viva, de todas maneras en el prox cap (que prometo no tardar tanto) se van a debelar mcuhas más cosas.Respectoa la "_familia"_ de Draco bueno ellos tambien juegan unpapel muy importante en esta historia, que mas adelante se va a ver. Te agradezco mucho mucho por tu review, y te pido disculpas porque esta rspuesta no es muy larga pero la verdad es que el colegio me esta volviendo loca, y ahora deberia estar haciendo tarea de matematica, pero no! estoy aca contestando estos reviews que me encantan! asi que de todas maneras soy feliz! ajaja. Muchos besos y cuidate mucho!!!

Gin.w: Hola! muchas gracias por tu review del cap anterior1 espero que este cap te haya gustado y espero tu review para saberlo-cuidate!

Uluvi: Holaaaa!!! supongo que tu intriga se debe haber disipado no? pero ahora hay otra peor que danielle aparecio :) espero que te halla gustado este cap! besos-cuidate!

Eri mond licht: Hola y bienvenida! primero que nada te pido disculpas por los errores ortograficos entre otras fallas, esta perfecto que me corrigas y es productivo para mi, asi que te doy las gracias por eso y si me equivoqué con el tema de los horarios en realidad es cada 12 horas te pido disculpas por eso tambien. Espero que este cap te halla gustado!! besos-cuidate ;)

draco y gin (L): Muchas gracias por tu review! espero que este cap tambien te halla gustado muchos besos y cuidate!


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaa!! despues de casi una semana intentando subir este cap. pude. No se que le pasaba a fanfiction que no me dejaba subirlo, pero bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, y les pido disculpas.

Espero no haber tardado tanto como el anterior y queria avisarles que en este cap **hay una parte que se podría considerar LEMMON. QUEDAN AVISADAS!!!**

Espero que les guste!

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

Enjoy it.

* * *

Capitulo 9 

Draco viajaba no muy tranquilo, no solo porque no le gustaba ese aparato_ muggle _sino que el ya sabia que Danielle estaba en Malfoy Manor, y todo lo que había cuidado por años estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Los pensamientos de Draco fueron interrumpidos por un suave _plop_.

_Draco, _

_Debes volver urgente, Ashley y Bruno están aquí con Danielle!!_

_Joan_

Rápidamente se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse al baño del avión, para luego aparecerse en la puerta de Malfoy Manor.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-mamá- susurró Bruno al ver a su madre sentada en el sillón negro que se encontraba frente a la chimenea que permanecía apagada. Bruno apretó fuerte la mano de Ginny que estaba igual de anonadada que el.

-Bruno- dijo la castaña levantándose lentamente del sillón, nadie podría explicar lo que sentía Danielle en ese momento hacia dos años que no lo veía, y ahora parecía tan grande que su angustia la llevaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Ginny por su parte no entendía nada, se suponía que esa mujer estaba muerta, entonces supo que ella era la razón por el repentino regreso de Draco. La pelirroja sentía la fuerza que ejercía la mano de Bruno contra la suya, y supo la difícil situación en la que se encontraba.

El salón permanecía en un total silencio por unos incómodos segundo o tal vez minutos, hasta que Joan apareció tras Danielle.

-Ashley, será mejor que lleves a Bruno a su habitación- dijo la mujer con pasividad, Ginny solo se limitó a asentir.

-No!- exclamo Danielle acercándose a Bruno un poco más- quisiera conversar con mi hijo-

Bruno al escuchar la voz de su madre se hizo un paso atrás de Ginny agarrando su mano con más fuerza.

-Sra. No creo que sea prudente hasta que el señ...- Joan fue interrumpida por un portazo, más precisamente el portazo que Draco pegó cuando entro a la sala.

Los ojos de Draco parecían mas fríos que nunca y que estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien por la forma que miraba a Danielle.

-Ashley lleva a Bruno a su cuarto- su voz resonó en la sala y a pesar de que Draco le había hablado a Ginny su mirada permanecía en Danielle.

Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras con Bruno hasta perderse en ellas, no entendía nada, pero en el mismo momento que Draco entró a esa sala supo que se había equivocado terriblemente al volver a Inglaterra. La voz que utilizo Draco le hizo acordar al colegio y los innumerables insultos que él le había dedicado a la familia Weasley.

-y nosotros vamos a hablar en mi escritorio- dijo Draco señalando a Danielle.

-Yo solo quier...- empezó Danielle pero le fue imposible terminar.

-Tú no quieres nada, nosotros vamos a hablar, quieras o no- Draco cruzo en pocas zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de Danielle y la tomo del codo ejerciendo bastante fuerza haciendo que una mueca de dolor apareciera en la cara de la castaña, y la arrastró, literalmente, hacia su escritorio.

Mientras tanto Ginny estaba sentada junto a Bruno en la cama de él.

-no sabia que decirle- dijo de repente Bruno.

-me imagino que habrá sido muy extraño verla ahí- dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza a Bruno.

-Es que yo... yo pense que ella... que no podía _vover _de la muerte- Bruno estaba en una situación muy difícil, le era muy complicado entender el porque su madre estaba ahí, como si nunca hubiera fallecido.

-no tengo idea que es lo que esta pasando, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que tu padre va a tener mucho que explicar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

-COMO PUDISTE VOLVER ASÍ COMO SI NADA DANIELLE!- grito Draco al borde de la histeria.

-LE DIJISTE A MI HIJO QUÉ ESTABA MUERTA- grito igualmente ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Danielle- dijo el rubio tratando de calmarse un poco- te fuiste y no le podía explicar a mi hijo de dos años que su madre se había ido con su amante-

-Yo no me había ido con mi amante Draco- respondió ella entre dientes

-Por favor Danielle no es necesario que mientas!- Hacia años que no hablaba con la madre de su hijo y todo lo que estaba pasando le parecía muy irónico, demasiado irónico.

-No soportaba más estar mas en esta ciudad, no estaba acostumbrada a esto y tu jamás estuviste para escucharme!- dijo Danielle sentándose pesadamente sobre el sillón que había en el escritorio de Draco, con las manos en su rostro mientras varias lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

-Qué jamas estuve para escucharte?- pregunto Draco abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-te la pasabas metido todo el tiempo en las mazmorras o haciendo pociones o con esa varita- suspiro largamente y continuo- cuando nos casamos no había entendido que es lo que estaba haciendo al casarme con un mago.

-Hipócrita, eso es lo que eres, una hipócrita- dijo Draco midiendo el volumen de su voz- tu perfectamente sabes lo que me costó no solo vivir en Londres _muggle_, si no que también prácticamente renegar de mi condición de mago-

-Pero eso lo decidiste tu solito Draco, tu, porque la justicia mágica te tenia en la mira valla a saber porque- Danielle se había parado del sillón señalando a Draco que permanecía estático frente a ella.

-Eso no te da ningún derecho a aparecer ahora- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-Es mi hijo y le mentiste, le mentiste sobre su madre!- grito Danielle con la voz muy aguda no solo por el llanto si no también porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder discutir.

-cuando te fuiste dejaste de ser su madre Danielle, firmaste los documentos negándote a nisiquiera compartir la tenencia de MI hijo- dijo Draco muy lentamente y remarcando algunas palabras- así que ahora no vengas a buscarlo porque no vas...-

-No voy a que Draco?- pregunto la castaña.

-no vas a conseguir nada- dijo Draco- estaba perfectamente sin ti, mucho mejor de lo que tu crees.

-no hay nadie que pueda reemplazarme- dijo Danielle con la furia impregnada en los ojos.

-te equivocas, porque Bruno apenas te recordaba- las palabras de Draco eran hirientes, y poco le importaba, quería que esa mujer sufriera todo lo que había sufrido él en su momento.

-Si tu piensas que esa tal Ashley puede reemplazarme, déjame decirte Draco, que definitivamente perdiste el juicio-

Draco solo sonrío y eso irrito aún más a Danielle.

-Bruno la adora, y no podría tener una vida mejor que con ella al lado- dijo Draco aun sonriendo.

-que acaso ella es maga?- pregunto la castaña.

-No tendría porque responderte, pero si es maga, y es la educación que le voy a dar a mi hijo-

-nuestro hijo Draco, nuestro hijo- le recalco Danielle.

-es más mío que tuyo, tu desapareciste si más lo recuerdo- Draco estaba deseando terminar ya esa conversación, quería que esa mujer volviera a desaparecer y esta vez para no volver mas.

Hubo algunos segundo que ambos se quedaron sin decir ni una sola palabra, era evidente que Draco estaba deseando que ella saliera por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, pero Danielle solo quería hablar con su hijo.

-Draco, solo quiero hablar con Bruno- dijo Danielle llamando la atención de Draco que la miro incrédulo.

-Me vas a tener que disculpar, pero no lo puedo permitir- dijo Draco negando con la cabeza y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta para luego abrirla esperando que Danielle se resignara y saliera de allí. Pero Draco no contaba con que los sentimientos de una madre hacia un hijo eran casi inquebrantables, por mas errores que ésta pudiera cometer.

-No Draco no te disculpo, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy afirmando que voy a hablar con mi hijo- La voz de Danielle sonó segura y contundente, como no había sonado en toda la noche.

-ja ja ja- rió sarcásticamente Draco- por favor Danielle, si yo quisiera con un simple movimiento de mi varita tu podrías olvidar absolutamente todo-

-no serias capaz- sonrío ella- nunca te atreverías.

-pruébame- la voz de Draco sonó tan fría que los bellos de Danielle se erizaron.

Ella sonrío y paso a través del umbral de la puerta que Draco había abierto y sin mirar atrás dijo.

-mañana volveré para hablar con mi hijo- dijo con voz trémula y se giró para mirar a Draco- y por favor ahórrame el hecho de tener que buscarlo en otro lado- y se fue.

Draco cerró la puerta de su escritorio de un portazo. Se sentía vulnerable como no se había sentido desde que era un adolescente, no solo tendría que lidiar con que Danielle quisiera o tuviera la intención de llevarse a Bruno, sino que también tendría que explicarle al mismo Bruno que era lo que estaba pasando. Tan solo si Ashley no hubiera vuelto antes que él, se hubiera ahorrado un dolor de cabeza, pero no, ella era terriblemente testaruda al igual que el. No la podía culpar el era consciente que esto podría pasar algún día, pero definitivamente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Pero no tenia idea como explicarle a Bruno e incluso a Ashley porque Danielle estuvo ahí.

Su puerta se abrió lentamente y la cabeza de Ginny se asomó por la puerta. Draco salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente y la miró lentamente estudiándola detenidamente para darse cuenta que era lo que le había visto a esa mujer para enamorarse de esa manera.

Ginny estaba parada en la puerta vestida con unos gastados jeans y una sencilla remera, mordiéndose el labio inferior de la boca y apretando sus manos a la altura que sus uñas llegaban a lastimarla.

-No debería haber venido, no?- pregunto Ginny cerrando la puerta y acercándose a Draco que estaba parado frente a su escritorio.

Draco no contesto, prefirió quedarse callado.

-estas enojado?- volvió a preguntar la antigua pelirroja acercándose un poco más al rubio.

-no, no lo estoy- dijo finalmente Draco estirando sus brazos y agarrando a Ginny de la cadera para acercarla a el.

Ginny suspiro aliviada.

-Es un gran alivio- dijo Ginny.

-Ashley no tengo idea que es lo que voy a hacer- dijo Draco y Ginny lo abrazó. El mentón de Draco estaba apoyado en el hombro de ella y permanecieron así por unos cuantos minutos.

-Draco tenemos que hablar, Bruno esta muy confundido, y para serte sincera yo también- dijo Ginny mirándolo anhelante.

-Es muy largo de explicar y no tengo ganas, en este momento quisiera olvidarme de todo- dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados comenzando a besarle el cuello lentamente.

Ginny entendió al instante que era lo que buscaba Draco al darle besos tan provocativos como esos.

Entonces el tomo la parte de atrás de su cabeza en la mano y la beso, primero dulcemente y luego con más pasión. Ella separo los labios y la lengua de el penetro en su boca. Draco se separo por un momento y Ginny se sintió terriblemente frustrada.

-vamos a mi habitación- susurro Draco mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Ginny solo se limitó a asentir.

Al llegar a la habitación del rubio, él volvió a besarla, con un besos intenso y erótico que enseguida se volvió profundo, posesivo, exigente. Draco fue dejando un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello, y fue entonces cuando la ropa comenzó a molestar, le saco la remera que traía Ginny en ese momento y comenzó a besarle los hombros a medida que le bajaba los breteles del sostén, ágilmente se lo quito y la recostó suavemente sobre su cama. Sus besos fueron descendiendo, y tomo un pezón con la boca y Ginny se arqueo hacia arriba suplicando por más.

Olas de calor inundaron el cuerpo de la ex-pelirroja. No podía creer que le estuviera sucediendo a ella, mejor dicho, a ella con Draco. Las manos de Ginny recorrían la espalda de Draco desesperadamente, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ya no tenia ni su jean ni su ropa interior, seguramente el rubio se los había quitado y ella nisiquiera se había dado cuenta, luego se separó del rubio para darla vuelta y quedar ella arriba de el. Comenzó besándolo en los labios dulcemente al igual que como había comenzado el, le saco la remera la camisa muy lentamente tardando una eternidad para desabrochar cada botón.

-Por Merlin Ashley! Termina ya- susurro Draco tomando las manos de ella. Ginny sonrío coquetamente, ella tenia el poder. Terminó de desabrochar el ultimo botón y Draco automáticamente se sentó en la cama con ella al costado de el para así poder sacarse la camisa, luego el pantalón y la última prenda que le quedaba.

Cambiando de posición, Draco se movió sobre ella para terminar acomodándose entre sus piernas. La besos larga y profundamente, empezó a acariciarla de nuevo, y otra oleada de placer se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Ginny.

El calor y la necesidad parecieron crecer con cada latido de su corazón. Ginny necesitaba ser de Draco en ese preciso instante o sentía que moriría, fue en ese momento cuando sintió la dureza de Draco buscando la entrada de su cuerpo, para deslizarse profundamente hacia su interior. Ginny sintió una dulce y placentera plenitud que hizo removerse nerviosamente debajo de el.

-¿Va todo bien?- pregunto el rubio dándole besos por toda su cara.

-Como no te imaginas- susurro ella.

Y entonces Draco comenzó a moverse.

Un dulce dolor impregnó cuerpo de Ginny que tenso sus nervios y una sensación de calor recorrió toda su piel. El placer iba acrecentándose con cada profunda embestida para elevarla más hacia el punto final. Ginny se arqueó hacia el, tomando mas de su cuerpo, deseando tener todavía una parte más grande de el.

Ambos gritaron mientras sus cuerpos se tensaban, quedaban hechos añicos y parecía volar por los aires. Draco permaneció unos breves segundo sobre el cuerpo de Ginny, para luego acostarse junto a ella, la envolvió con sus brazos.

Ginny permaneció estática junto al cuerpo de Draco, que se le iba normalizando el pulso, en ese momento no pudo creer lo que acababa de hacer, no encontraba la manera de poder seguir trabajando de esa manera. Volvió un poco la cabeza para estudiar el perfil de Draco, tan increíblemente apuesto que parecía haber sido tallado a golpes de cincel, con una expresión relajada a comparación de la noche anterior.

-En que piensas?- pregunto Ginny sin querer, se suponía que no lo tendría que haber dicho en voz alta. El la miro y sonrió.

-En lo hermosa que eres- dijo él. Pero Ginny supo que mentía, que eso no era lo que estaba pensando. Y era cierto Draco, estaba pensando en Danielle y en todo lo que conllevaba su regreso.

-Draco, yo se que mientes- dijo Ginny y Draco suspiro largamente.

-Tengo que explicarte que sucedió esta noche, verdad?- pregunto el rubio mirando a Ginny que aun permanecía abrazada a el.

-Si, Draco, tienes que explicarme que esta sucediendo- respondió Ginebra

-Bueno, en realidad no hay mucho para explicar- dijo Draco- Lo cierto es que de un día para otro Danielle se fue dejando una nota donde decía que no podía seguir más en lo Londres, y no solo eso si no que también me dejó unos papeles legándome la tenencia completa de Bruno-

-Y nunca más supiste de ella?- pregunto la ex-pelirroja.

-si, contrate los mejores detectives muggles para que averiguaran donde estaba, necesitaba hablar con ella y saber que es lo que estaba pasando- dijo Draco- y las noticias que recibí no me gustaron para nada.

-De que te enteraste?-

-Ella estaba viviendo en Oxford con su amante-

-Debio ser terrible- se apresuro a decir Ginny.

-De echo no tuve tiempo para lamentarme, tenia un hijo y tenia que hacerme cargo de el, así que...- Draco dejo la frase en suspenso.

-y además tenias a los aurors atrás tuyo- susurro Ginny, pero Draco la escucho.

-como lo sabes?- pregunto el rubio enarcando una ceja. Ginny podría jurar que en ese momento se le paro el corazón.

-emm... tu me lo dijiste- Gin estaba nerviosa, y se notaba en sus palabras.

Pasaba el tiempo las preguntas y respuestas se iban haciendo cada vez más espaciadas hasta que los dos se fueron quedando dormidos.

Se despertó en la cama de Draco y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, internamente se reprendió y entendió que ello no tendría que haber pasado. Lentamente se levanto para no despertar al rubio que aún dormía a su lado y comenzó a recoger las prendas que la noche anterior habían sido tiradas allí. Se vistió rápidamente y ya se deponía a salir cuando escucho la voz de Draco.

-por que te vas?- pregunto el rubio aun recostado en la cama. Ginny se quedo estática junto a la puerta- Es muy temprano aún- y Draco tenia razón eran apenas las tres de la mañana, pero Ginny temía quedarse dormida nuevamente y no despertar a las ocho de la mañana para tomar sus pociones.

-Es que... yo bueno... pensaba que quizás deberías descansar como tienes que ir a trabajar yo... Además Bruno podría despertar y.. no ... no encontrarme y...- Ginny no tenia una excusa contundente con cual "defenderse".

Draco se sentó en su cama y frunció el ceño al ver balbucear tanto a Ashley, no creía que esa fuera la razón por la cual no quería dormir con el, pero en ese momento no le importo mucho, ya que recordó la noche anterior y prefirió hacerse el indiferente.

-Tienes razón debo descansar, pero podrías darme un beso de las buenas noches antes de irte, no?- dijo el rubio sonriendo de costado. Ginny asintió y lentamente se acerco hacia el lado de la cama de Draco para darle su "beso de las buenas noches", pero no contó con que el rubio la tomara de la cintura y prácticamente la tirara sobre el.

-No, Draco me tengo que ir- dijo Ginny intentando separarse del rubio pero el se lo impedía.

-De acuerdo- se resigno el rubio. Ashley salió rápidamente de la habitación del rubio dirigiéndose a la suya.

Le era imposible dormir, eran las cuatro de la mañana y su cama estaba totalmente desecha. Y volvía a preguntarse que era lo que debía hacer ahora, debía irse, dejar su trabajo y volver a la casa de sus padres?, o quedarse y buscar algo que culpara a Draco Malfoy?, pero para la segunda opción era ya muy tarde porque había incriminado sus sentimientos.

Ginny se fue quedando dormida entre sus pensamientos.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o

Draco se había levantado y se había dirigido directamente hacia la habitación de su hijo que dormía plácidamente, siempre le había gustado observarlo mientras dormía. Se acerco hacia su cama y le acaricio la cabeza, logrando de esa manera que Bruno se despertara.

-Buen día hijo- dijo Draco al ver que Bruno abría lentamente los ojos.

-Buen día padre- respondió el pequeño.

-Bruno seguramente tienes muchas preguntas, así que te espero en mi escritorio- dijo Draco y suspiro- desayunaremos allí e intentaré explicarte porque tu madre estuvo aquí ayer.

-De acuerdo- dijo Bruno aún medio adormilado.

Quince minutos después Bruno tocaba la puerta del escritorio de su padre.

-Adelante- dijo Draco y el pequeño entró al escritorio

En una bandeja sobre el escritorio de Draco había una bandeja donde estaba el desayuno de ambos Malfoy.

-Bien es un tanto complicado- dijo Draco y miro a su hijo que lo miraba con ojos expectantes- El caso es que tu madre no falleció hace dos años-

-Me mentiste- afirmo Bruno frunciendo el ceño.

-Fue por tu bien, yo no...-

-Ashley siempre dice que no _ta_ bien _metir_- dijo bruno.

-Y tiene mucha razón, pero esto fue un caso especial- dijo rápidamente Draco.- Tu madre se fue, y yo no podía decirte porque-

-Y ahora me puedes decir porque?-

-Yo no te puedo explicar bien, pero tu madre queria a otra persona- dijo Draco muy lentamente- De todas maneras tu madre va a venir hoy, y ella te va a explicar-

-no se si quiero verla- Bruno no sabia que pensar se sentía desorientado e incluso solo. No entendía muy bien la situación y muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que su madre no hubiera aparecido. El estaba muy bien como estaba y ahora su pequeño mundo se derribaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luego de tomar las pociones, Ginny decidió que era momento para volver al trabajo tenia que leer el diario de Narcissa para poder terminar con ello lo más rápido que pudiera.

Se dirigió hacia el placard donde había guardado el cuaderno blanco, lo saco y lo fue abriendo a medida que se dirigía una mesa que se encontraba frente a la ventana de su habitación.

"_...Hace cinco años que no escribo, y ahora necesito desahogarme así que estoy aquí nuevamente, en el sótano. Hace casi un mes que Draco cumplió cinco años, y ayer en cinco años volví a ver a Lucca..."_

Ginny paro de leer de repente, acaso Narcissa estaba hablando del mismo Lucca que ella había conocido? Sin duda tendría que seguir leyendo.

"...En definitiva no cambio mucho, su sonrisa sigue intacta al igual que su mirada, pero sin duda, no estaba preparada para verlo. Vino para ver a Draco, en realidad para conocerlo. Lucius no estaba en casa (como siempre) pero de todas maneras no podía permitirme el desliz de dejar que entrara en mi vida de nuevo.

El tiene todo el derecho de querer conocerlo, pero Draco tiene el apellido Malfoy y eso no se puede cambiar, porque Lucius piensa que es su hijo, y pretendo que lo siga pensando..."

Ginny quedo en estado de shock, si lo que decía en ese diario era cierto, quería decir que Draco no era hijo de Lucius.

0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

-no se si quiero verla- Bruno no sabia que pensar se sentía desorientado e incluso solo. No entendía muy bien la situación y muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que su madre no halla aparecido. El estaba muy bien como estaba y ahora su pequeño mundo se derribaba.

Joan toco la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Draco lo suficientemente alto como para que la mujer pudiera oírlo.

-Draco, Danielle esta aquí- anuncio Jo, y Draco solo se limito a mirar a Bruno.

* * *

Holaa!! y bien, les gusto? que les parecio? bueno espero que si les haya gustado, en lo personal fue el más dificil de escribir, en especial por los sentimientos de Bruno y demás ademas de esa parte lemmon :). Please dejen reviews!! son muy importantes, BESOS-CUIDENSEN!!! 

**Contestacion de Reviews!**

_aLLytA:_ Hola!! gracias por el review de la cap anterior, y por favor no te comas las uñas!!! que despues cuestan un monton que crezcan :) jajaj. bueno espero que este cap tambien te halla gustado. Muchos besos y cuidate!

_Eri mond licht:_ Hola!! muchas gracias por el review y por la recomendacion de la contestacion de los reviews, pero yo tenia entendido que era solo para la parte de los fanfics que estan en Ingles, de todas maneras te lo agradezco. besos y cuidate!

_Vivi-G Weasley: _Hola!!!!! bueno como siempre muchas gracias por tus SUPERs reviews! jaja y si pasaron muchas cosas en capitulo anterior... por empezar queria aclararte, como seguramente te diste cuenta, que Nina se dio ceunta que Ginny no era de EE.UU pero no pudo decir nada porque Draco no la dejo. Totalmente coincido en que la situacion de Ginny no era para nada agradable y que a nadie le hubiera gustado estar en su lugar. En cuanto al secreto que tiene la "familia" de Draco, en este cap se debelo, apesar de que no digo nada más, en los proximos cap ya se va a debelar bien que es lo que pasó. Volviendo a Ginny y sus sentimientos, creo que en este cap termino de "meter la pata", a proposito que te parecio esa parte?. Y por ultimo lo de Danielle, y si llego a la Malfoy manor y ahora se va a armar una especie de guerra campal, para ver quien se queda con Bruno, que pobre esta en el medio y desorientado. Bueno de nuevo muchas gracias por tu review, que me encanta. Muchos besos y cuidate!!

_xhiiniitha weasley:_ Hola muchas gracias por tu review!! espero que este tambien te halla gustado! besos

_Malfoy-mortifaga:_ Holaa!! muchas gracias por el review del cap. pasado y totalmente te entiendo el colegio es estresante :) besos cuidate!

_angielunatica:_ Holaa !! espero que este cap te halla gustado, muchas gracias por el review del cap. pasado! besos y cuidate!

_cuky as:_ Hola gracias por el review! me alegra que te halla gustado el cap. anterior espero que este tambien. besos

_khye:_ Hola!!! Muchas gracias por el review del cap. anterior! y si aveces sin querer Ginny complica las cosas pero bue... Espero que este cap te halla gustado. besos cuidate!

_andeli:_ Hola gracias por tu review! espero que este tambien te halla gustado. besos cuidate!

natisluna: Holaa!! primero que todo muchas gracias por tu review. espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado. besos cuidate!

R E V I E W S


	10. Chapter 10

Holaa!! yo de nuevo por aca trayendoles un nuevo cap. de este ff, creo que no tarde tanto como las dos veces anteriores, pero bueno no las distraigo mas.

**Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling**

**enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Capitulo 10_**

Bruno estaba parado frente a su madre y con su padre a su lado. Draco había decidido que permanecería a su lado hasta que el estuviera preparado para afrontarlo solo.

-Draco necesito hablar a solas con Bruno- Dijo Danielle.

-Yo le pedí que se quede- dijo Bruno tímidamente.

-Pero yo quisiera hablar contigo y explicarte que es lo que esta pasando- Danielle se había acercado a Bruno y se había agachado hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo.

-Pero yo...- Bruno miro a su padre indeciso. Draco sabia que su hijo sentía miedo, pero era un Malfoy, por lo que cambio de decisión.

-Si necesitan algo estoy arriba- dijo Draco y se fue.

Bruno y Danielle se sentaron en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea. El momento era sumamente incomodo hacia dos años que no se veían, y Bruno apenas la recordaba, sin contar que prefería que ella no hubiera aparecido.

-Bien se que esto es raro, teniendo en cuenta que tu padr...- Bruno no la dejo terminar.

-Mi papa ya me dijo porque me mintió, pero yo _quero_ saber porque te fuiste- La voz de Bruno sonaba fría y tajante, como queriendo mantener cierta distancia emocional con su madre.

-mm bueno, que directo- Danielle sonrío nerviosamente.

-si es lo que mi papá me enseño-

-Bruno yo se que debes estar enojado conmigo porque me fui, pero si tan solo me dejaras explicarte- Danielle amaba a su hijo más que a nada, lastima que se había dado cuenta bastante tarde, y quizás su hijo o quería perdonarla.

-No nos querías a mi papa y a mi, no éramos buenos contigo por eso te fuiste?- Los ojos de Bruno se llenaron de lagrimas al hacer aquella pregunta.

-No hijo, no fue eso- Danielle no tenia ni idea como explicarle a su hijo que en ese momento se sentía claustrofóbica en esa ciudad, a ese clima que parecía que llovía todos los días, ella estaba acostumbrada al campo al clima de verano constante y no podía vivir mas allí. Pero como explicarle a su hijo. Sabia que había sido totalmente egoísta, pero que podía hacer ahora, ahora que había madurado.

-Entonces, que fue?- pregunto el castaño y agrego- Papá dijo que querías a otra persona-

-Eso no es cierto, yo me enamore de Alex después de que me fui de Londres- Danielle no sabia de donde Draco había sacado eso, pero sin duda estaba equivocado.

-Pues mi papa cree que no fue así, de todas maneras todavía no me explicaste _poque _te fuiste- dijo Bruno mirando a su madre a los ojos, a pesar de que tenia cuatro años creía que podría llegar a intimidarla tal cual su padre lo hacia.

-No podía vivir en esta ciudad, me sentía enferma y ...- dio Danielle.

-y no nos querías- completo la oración Bruno.

-Bruno, no se de donde sacaste eso, pero estoy aquí de vuelta, y es porque quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo-

En ese momento Ginny bajaba las escaleras, y escucho la confesión de Danielle.

-Tu no te vas a llevar a ningún lado a Bruno- Dijo Ginny terminando de bajar los últimos escalones.

-já- rió sarcásticamente Danielle, levantándose del sillón- y quien me lo va a impedir, tu?-

-Si- dijo Ginny desafiándola.

-Yo tengo todo el derecho de llevarme ahora mismo a MI HIJO si quiero, porque tu no eres nadie al lado mío-

En ese momento Draco bajó las escaleras al escuchar los gritos de las dos mujeres.

-Qué esta pasando?- pregunto mirando a las mujeres simultáneamente.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar a tu novia Draco- le dijo Danielle.

-Ella se quiere llevar a Bruno- dijo Ginny toda colorada por la furia señalando a Danielle.

-Es mi hijo tengo todo el derecho!- Exclamo Danielle

-Danielle, tu perdiste todos tus derechos cuando saliste por esa puerta!- casi grito Draco señalando la puerta de la sala y luego susurró- y cuando me dejaste esos documentos legándome la tenencia de Bruno.

Danielle permaneció callada, pero sabia que eso era cierto, en ese momento creyó que lo mejor era legarle la tenencia a Draco.

-Es verdad, pero estoy aquí para recuperar a mi hijo- dijo Danielle.

-Bruno no esta listo- dijo Ginny que se encontraba al lado de Draco.

-Tu no te metas- le dijo Danielle a Ginny.

-Danielle, cálmate- dijo Draco- Ella puede meterse todo lo que quiera-

Danielle estaba indignada, esa mujer no significaba nada para ella, no tendría ni porque estar allí. Pero sabia que Draco siempre la podría a esa niñera antes que ella, por lo que decidió quedarse callada (respecto a ese tema).

-Como quieras- farfulló- Pero necesito tiempo para estar con mi hijo-

Bruno seguía en esa habitación, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Miraba a los tres adultos como si no los conociera, lo único que quería en ese momento era no saber más nada de nadie.

-Eso lo tiene que decidir Bruno- dijo Draco mirando automáticamente a su hijo, que en ese momento abría los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar a su padre.

-Emmm... yo no se..- decía Bruno

-Draco, por Merlin! Bruno no sabe lo que quiere- dijo Ginny llamando la atención del rubio- Lo ideal seria que Danielle venga algunas veces a ver a Bruno.

Danielle miro a Ginny enarcando una ceja.

-Yo no se quien te crees para acotar, esto no te concierne a ti- le espeto Danielle- En un caso familiar en el cual tu no tienes cabida.

Ginny supo que Danielle tenia toda la razón del mundo, ella no era nada de Bruno y solo era la " novia" de Draco, aunque dudaba que realmente pudiera llamarse así, ya que la novia de Draco era Ashley Russel y ella era Ginebra Weasley.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- Ginny salió de la habitación a paso rápido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny caminaba por las calles de Hosmade, convertida aún en Ashley, pensaba acerca de las palabras de Danielle. Sabia que tenia razón pero le dolía demasiado pensar que no significaba nada en la vida de ambos Malfoys.

-Gin... Gin!!- Ginny escucho entre sus pensamientos que alguien la llamaba, era Pansy.

-Pan!- Ginny camino rápidamente a donde se encontraba la morena y la abrazo. Hacia bastante tiempo que no hablaba con ella y ella apareció en el momento indicado.

-Ahiii hacia tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos!- dijo Pansy separándose de Ginny y al verla agrego: que te sucede? Supongo que debe ser por Danielle.

Ginny solo suspiro largamente.

-Lo supuse, ven te invito un helado- Pansy hablaba rápido, pero lo único que quería era consolar a Ginny.

Pansy y Ginny estaban sentadas en una de las tantas mesas que había en la terraza del local ambas con un helado en la mano.

-Y bien que sucedió?- pregunto Pansy luego de unos minutos en los cuales la ex pelirroja no habló.

-Estabamos en Italia, y Draco se tubo que volver de improviso, y yo como siempre igual de testaruda sospeche algo y agarre a Bruno y nos aparecimos en Malfoy Manor- Ginny suspiro y continuo- No te imaginas la sorpresa que nos llevamos Bruno y yo cuando vimos a Danielle sentada en el sillón de la sala-

-No me puedo imaginar la reacción de Bruno cuando la vio-

-Fue horrible me apretaba la mano, y para colmo Draco no había llegado- Ginny se sentía mucho mejor al estar desahogándose con Pansy. –Llegó Draco, nos mando a Bruno y a mi arriba y el se quedo hablando con Danielle-

-Si algo de eso me dijo Blaise, pero el creyó que era mejor que no apareciéramos por Malfoy Manor.

-Y lo bien que hicieron- dijo Ginny- Hoy discutí con Danielle porque le dijo a Bruno que quería que se valla a vivir con ella. El caso es que yo la escuche y le dije que no tenia derecho a llevárselo y ella me respondió que yo era la que no tenia derecho a meterme, y sabes que? Tiene toda la razón.

-Oh Ginny, Lo siento tanto, Danielle puede ser muy cruel cuando quiere- le dijo Pansy poniendo su mano sobre la de ella en señal de apoyo.

-Es que ella tiene razón, porque cuando Draco sepa que no soy Ashley, no me va a querer ver más y por consiguiente tampoco voy a poder ver a Bruno- Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas.

Pansy se sentía impotente y no sabia que decirle a Ginny, porque ella sabia que Draco era muy rencoroso y era casi imposible que llegara a perdonarla.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

_Resumen semanal de Draco Malfoy._

_Estos últimos días en Malfoy Manor fueron muy tensos, no solo apareció la supuesta difunta esposa de Draco, si no que también leí una parte del diario de Narcissa Black en el cual ella confiesa que Draco no era hijo de Lucius Malfoy, si no que era hijo de Lucca Spinelli, busque información acerca de este individuo, y realmente quede sorprendida que Narcissa halla mantenido una relación amorosa con el Sr. Spinelli, ya que el es un total y completo muggle._

_Manifiesto mi opinión respecto a que es muy posible que Draco Malfoy NO HALLA pertenecido a las filas del señor oscuro debido a su sangre, aunque aún conservo mis dudas, ya que como todos sabemos el señor oscuro era sangre mestiza al igual que Draco Malfoy._

Respecto al repentino regreso de Danielle Rosso, madre de Bruno Malfoy, Draco confeso que fue lo que ocurrió con ella y el porque tubo la necesidad de mentir.

A la brevedad me reuniré con mi jefe, para que el relato sea más detallado.

_Se despide cordialmente_

_Ginebra Weasley._

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Los semanas pasaban y la vida en Malfoy Manor volvía parcialmente a la normalidad, parcialmente porque Danielle aún iba a ver a Bruno y en algunas ocasiones salía con el. Draco y Ginny habían aprendido a confiar en ella a pesar de que a menudo había algunos enfrentamientos entre las dos mujeres.

Por otro lado la vida amorosa de Ginny se mantenía como siempre, dormir en la cama de Draco se volvió una costumbre, pero solo hasta la madrugada ya que ella no podía permitir que el rubio descubriera su secreto, ello trajo algunas peleas a la pareja:

O0o0oo0O**FLASH BACK**0o0oo0o0o0o

-Draco, me tengo que ir a dormir a mi cuarto- le decía la morena mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de Draco.

-Por que? No hay razón para que tengas que dormir en tu cuarto, Bruno sabe perfectamente que somos novios- dijo Draco soltando a Ginny y sentándose en la cama, sin duda comenzaba a enojarse.

Ginny suspiró.

-Empiezo a pensar que no quieres dormir conmigo- Ginny lo miro desconcertada, porque lo único que quería era que todo eso se terminara, que pudiera actuar como una persona normal, como una novia normal. Porque para ella era frustrante pensar en que cuando Draco supiese que Ashley no existía jamás volvería a besarla así, jamás volvería a tocarla así, jamás volvería a hacerle el amor de esa manera como lo había venido haciendo las ultimas semanas. Pero Ginny sabia que el nunca podría entenderla. –No me mires así Ashley- le advirtió.

-así como?- preguntó la morocha.

-como si tu supieras algo y yo no- le respondió Draco mirándola fijamente.

-me tengo que ir- dijo Ginny y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0**END FLASH BACK**0oo0oo0o0o0

Lo cierto era que Draco se fue adaptando a que Ginny se fuera a su habitación luego de hacer el amor con el, aunque le resultaba completamente extraño, prefirió pensar que jamás entendería a las mujeres.

00oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0oo0o00o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o

Ginny se dirigía hacia la madriguera hacia ya algunas semanas que no veía a sus padres y además necesitaba tomar aire y salir de la mansión, esa mañana no había sido para nada agradable, ya que se había sentido enferma toda la mañana, en realidad hacia ya algunos días que no se sentía bien, pero a ella jamás le gusto ir a San Mungo, así que prefirio no darle importancia.

-Ginny querida- dijo su padre abriendo la puerta para luego abrazarla.

-Papá!- exclamo la pelirroja abrazando a su padre.

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre preparando el almuerzo ya que Harry y Ron irían a almorzar.

-Mamá, podrás poner otro plato mas en la mesa?- pregunto Ginny desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Ahii mi pequeña, Ginebra estas en casa- dijo Mollie casi corriendo hacia su hija. -Por supuesto que pondremos un plato más, Harry y Ron también vendrán- Mollie miro con atención el rostro de su hija- Ginny, estas muy pálida acaso no te estas alimentando bien?-

-No solo estoy cansada- respondió Ginny rápidamente.

Harry y Ron llegaron unos minutos después que Ginny puso la mesa. La conversación era amena, ya que todos hablaban de sus respectivos trabajos, solo se produjo un momento de tensión cuando la señora Weasley le pregunto a Ginny sobre su trabajo, pero con ayuda de Harry Ginny logro salir del aprieto.

Ginny se había levantado primera para comenzar a recoger los platos con la varita y llevarlos a la cocina, mientras que los chicos seguían conversando con los señores Weasley, pero de pronto se escuchó el ruido de platos rotos, todos se levantaron dirigiéndose a la cocina y encontraron a Ginny desmayada en el piso.

* * *

Hola de nuevo... y que les parecio?? bueno espero que les halla gustado, asi que haganmelo saber por reviews, que realmente son muy apreciados.

Contestacion de Reviews!

Lole.SkuAAA: Hola muchas gracias por tu review!!! yo tambien tengo un trauma con los fianles felices jaja :) besos cuidate!!!

natisluna: Hola!!! muchas gracias por tu review del cap pasado, espero que este tambien te encante! y si efectivamente Draco no es un malfoy... la pregunta es que desencadenará despues... besos cuidate!

aLLyTa: Hola!! primero que todo muchas gracias por tu review. Respecto a Lucca aparece en el cap 7, pero de todas maneras te cuento que un especie de tio de draco que le brindo un hogar cuando Lucius y Narcissa murieron, espero que tu duda halla quedado aclarada. Espero que este cap te halla gustado. Besos cuidate!

ImPoSsIbLeS: Hola como estas? bueno muchas garcias por tu review, espero que te halla gustado este cap. besos cuidate!

AntOoniia: Holaaa!! primero que todo muchas gracias por tu review! no te preocupes que yo tamebien voy a sufrir cuando tenga que escribir esa parte :) besos cuidate!!

R E V I E W S


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!! bueno yo aca de nuevo subiendo un nuevo cap. Les pido disculpa por mi retraso, pero estoy con los examenes de final de trimestre y casi no me queda tiempo para escribir.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**enjoy it.**

* * *

Capitulo 11

-Harry estoy hablando enserio, no es necesario que te quedes- Harry y Ginny estaban en la sala de espera de San Mungo esperando que atendieran a Ginny, porque lógicamente apenas la pelirroja estuvo consiente la obligaron a concurrir al medimago.

-Le prometí a tus padres y a Ron que me quedaría- le respondió Harry, que efectivamente le había prometido a la familia Weasley que se quedaría con ella ya que ellos no podían acompañar a la pelirroja.

-Ya lo se pero no es necesario- dijo Ginny- estoy lo bastante grande para ir al medimago sola, entiendes?-

-Tu hermano me matará si se entera que te deje sola- dijo Harry intentando convencer a Ginny.

-Por favor Harry, no me quiero sentir culpable de que llegues tarde al ministerio- dijo Ginny y hablo nuevamente al ver que harry iba a acotar- Porque yo no me creo que no ibas a ir a trabajar hoy-

-De acuerdo, me voy con la condición que apenas sales de aquí me mandas una lechuza- dijo Harry corriéndole un mechón pelirrojo de la cara de Ginny.

-Te lo prometo- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Harry se fue y la cabeza de Ginny comenzó a maquinar respecto a su repentino desmayo, seguramente era el estrés, cuando era más chica le pasaba a menudo, y teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que había pasado los últimos meses seguramente seria el estrés.

-Ginebra Weasley- La voz del Dr. Parrish resonó en la sala de espera, por lo que Ginny se levantó y se dirigió al consultorio confiada de que solo seria el estrés.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o00o0o00oo000o00o0o00o00o0o0o0o

Danielle y Draco estaban reunidos en el escritorio de este ultimo raramente hablando civilizadamente.

-Necesito que me ayudes- dijo finalmente Danielle luego de estar casi media hora intentado decirlo.

Draco la miro extrañado.

-Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio.

-Tengo unos negocios en Italia y...-

-Te vas- le cortó Draco.

-Si, pero realmente son muy importantes y Alex no se puede ocupar de ellos, el caso es que tengo vivir allá- dijo Danielle rápidamente jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

-Me equivoco, o tu estas tratando de pedirme que le explique a Bruno esto?-

Danielle lo miro anhelante.

-Por Merlin! Olvídalo- exclamo Draco levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su escritorio- Olvídalo- repitió.

-Por favor- pidió Danielle acercándose a Draco

-No- dijo contundentemente- ya hiciste esto una vez y te cubrí por obligación, porque no podía decirle la verdad a mi hijo, pero ahora tengo opciones y no pienso cometer el mismo error.

-Me va a odiar- dijo Danielle- Tu eres testigo de lo mucho que me costo que volviera a confiar en mi, por favor Draco ayúdame-

-Lo siento Danielle, pero no te puedo ayudar- Draco abrió la puerta "invitando" a Danielle a salir de la habitación.

Danielle salió resignada de la habitación cuando Draco hablo:

-Creeme que me lo vas a agradecer-

-Quizas tengas razón, pero por ahora no te puedo creer- dijo Danielle y se fue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny entraba sigilosamente a Malfoy Manor, mientras esperaba que los resultados de los análisis que se había echo llegaban, se había dicho que debía volver a trabajar. Se dirigió rápidamente a las mazmorras, y entro a la misma habitación a la que había entrado anteriormente, nuevamente se hallaba en la habitación circular que estaba repleta de pociones, miro con atención la sala y observo que todo se hallaba igual a la ultima vez que estuvo allí. Paso rápidamente a la habitación donde había encontrado el diario de Narcissa. La observo nuevamente y descubrió que en un rincón había un pensadero y a la derecha de este un pequeño armario donde Ginny intuyó que estaban los recuerdos.

La ex pelirroja se acerco a su nuevo descubrimiento y abrió del pequeño armario donde encontró alrededor de veinte botellitas con un liquido transparente, cada una tenia distintas etiquetas con sus respectivos nombres, Ginny tomo una que tenia el nombre de Italia-Lucca, al instante Ginny recordó que ese era el padre de Draco, así que rápidamente descorchó la botella y vertió su contenido dentro del pensadero de piedra. Ginny fue absorbida por el pensadero.

Calló en una habitación que la reconoció rápidamente era la biblioteca en la que ella misma había estado en la Villa de Italia. Ginny se sorprendió al ver a Narcissa besándose muy pasionalmente con un rubio.

-No esto debe terminar- dijo Narcissa separándose del Rubio.

Ginny comprobó que era el padre de Draco, Lucca, unos casi veintisiete años atrás.

-Oh por Dio, Cissi, no me vengas a decir eso de nuevo- exclamo el rubio.

-Sabes perfectamente que esto no puede pasar, que nosotros ni siquiera tendríamos que estar hablando- casi Grito Narcissa dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Solo porque no soy mago? Eso es una estupidez- dijo Lucca dando un paso hacia delante- sabes que el no te quiere.

-Lucius es mi presente y futuro- declaro la rubia.

-y yo que soy?- pregunto Lucca dando otro paso hacia delante.

-mi pasado, un pasado muy lindo, pero que es necesario olvidar- dijo ella caminado hacia la puerta, pero Lucca la detuvo tomándola del codo.

-Tenemos algo en común Narcissa- dijo Lucca aun sosteniéndola del codo.

-Eso solo lo sabes tu- dijo ella y suspiro- Para todos los demás dentro de algunas semanas "ese algo en común" como tu dices le pertenecerá a Lucius Malfoy.

-Y qué pasaría si yo hablara?-

-Me amas demasiado como para ponerme en peligro, Lucca- dijo ella soltándose y saliendo finalmente de la biblioteca.

Ginny volvió a la habitación donde había encontrado el pensadero, y quedo pensativa, y sabia que si seguía mirando esos recuerdos llegaría a la verdad, quizás en algunos de esos demostraba que Draco ya no pertenecía a las filas del Señor Oscuro. Tomó otro frasquito del ultimo estante del pequeño armario y lo vertió dentro del pensadero.

Estaba todo muy oscuro y sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban, lo primero que divisó fue una Narcissa tirada en el suelo con una mueca de dolor y a su lado Lucius Malfoy apuntándola con la varita.

-Cruccio- exclamo el rubio- como fuiste capaz, eres una ramera-

Los alaridos de dolor de Narcissa retumbaban en la habitación que solo era alumbrada por unas cuantas antorchas.

-Cruccio- volvió a decir Lucius- Como fuiste capaz de engañarme con un asqueroso muggle?

-Yo... no te... te engañe- intentaba decir Narcissa

-No seas cínica!- Gritó Lucius.

-No.. yo amaba a Lucca antes de conocerte!- Grito igualmente Narcissa llorosa desde el suelo.

-Draco es un Mortifago, y no es sangre pura... No es un Malfoy!- gritaba desesperadamente Lucius mientras caminaba como un león enjaulado- Si es señor Tenebroso se enterara, seria el fin de todos, empezando por mi-

-A ti no te conviene que El señor Oscuro lo sepa- casi susurro Narcissa mirando a Lucius.

-Tu hijo sufrirá y tu no podrás hacer nada!- le grito Lucius y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Cruccio- dijo nuevamente y se marchó.

De repente todo se volvió negro nuevamente y Ginny volvió a Malfoy Manor.

Ginny comenzó a caminar por la habitación, preguntándose de que le podría utilizar esa información a favor de Draco, era lo único que tenia con lo que podría llegar a demostrar que Draco ya no era un Mortifago.

La ex-pelirroja volvió a tomar otro recuerdo, y al igual que con los otros dos lo vertió en el pensadero.

Vio a Narcissa en la misma habitación que ella, sentada en el escritorio donde había encontrado su diario. Ginny se acerco y vio que la rubia estaba escribiendo una carta.

8 de Marzo de 2004

Querido hijo:

Se que mi final esta muy cerca, y por esa razón no puedo hacer otra cosa que decirte la verdad, y la verdadera razón por la cual tienes que ir a vivir a Italia con la familia Spinelli.

El señor Tenebroso quiere matarte al igual que lo hizo con Lucius, pero su razón es muy diferente a la que yo te dije en aquel entonces, por que es el engaño. Draco, tu no eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no eres un sangre limpia y por esa razón el SeñorTenebroso ahora no te quiere en sus filas a pesar de ser un excelente combatiente. Tu padre es Lucca Spinelli, un muggle, probablemente luego de esta declaración me odies por haberte mentido teniendo en cuenta la educación que te dimos (despreciar a los muggles) pero no tenia otra salida, mi matrimonio con Lucius ya era prácticamente un hecho por lo que tuve que dejar de lado mis sentimientos hacia Lucca y preocuparme por tu futuro, por nuestro futuro.

Lo único que te pido es que me puedas perdonar y poder reconocer a Lucca como tu padre. Cuando llegues a Italia vas a tener la familia que te mereces, Lucca sabe que es tu padre, y por Merlin, Draco, el no tiene la culpa de nada.

Por ultimo te pido que seas feliz, y **sepas perdonar, que es lo más importante.**

Con cariño

_Narcissa Black_

Ginny seguía observando a Narcissa que en ese momento esta vestida con una bata de algodón blanca, a Ginny le llamó mucho la atención del aspecto de la madre de Draco estaba muy pálida por lo que sus ojeras estaban aún mas acentuadas, entonces, recordó: **"...Se que mi final esta muy cerca...".** Narcissa estaba en sus últimos días de vida.

Narcissa guardo la carta en un sobre y este lo puso en una solapa que tenia su diario. Ginny sonrío, si esa carta aún se encontraba en el diario podría demostrar que Draco no era un Mortifago.

La rubia salió de la habitación y fue ahí donde acabo el recuerdo.

Apenas termino el recuerdo Ginny salió corriendo hacia su habitación, ya estaba a algunos metros cuando dos brazos la rodearon por atrás.

-Estuviste desaparecida toda la mañana- le susurro Draco en el oído. Ginny sonrío.

-Tuve que hacer algunas cosas- dijo ella mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente al rubio.

-mmm que misteriosa- dijo Draco. Y Ginny sintió que le podía leer la mente y río nerviosamente.- Vamos a mi cuarto tengo que contarte algo- caminaron algunos metros mas y luego entraron al cuarto de Draco.

Ginny se sentó en la cama mientras veía que Draco caminaba nerviosamente de un lugar a otro.

-Qué sucede?- pregunto Ginny.- le ocurrió algo a Bruno?

-No el esta en la casa de Pansy-

-Entonces?-

-Danielle- se limito a responder Draco.

-Qué pasa con ella?- volvió a preguntar Ginny que no entendía nada.

-se va a Italia- respondió Draco sentándose al lado de Ginny en la cama.

-Qué!?- Ginny miro a Draco que a su vez miraba el piso de la habitación

-y sabes que es lo peor?- dijo Draco recostándose sobre la cama- que me pidió que la ayudara a decírselo a Bruno.

-lo vas hacer?-

-no lo se- dijo negando con la cabeza- le dije que no, pero ahora no se que es peor, porque de todas maneras voy a ser yo quien le tenga que explicar a Bruno por que otra vez se fue su madre.

-Eso cierto, porque no mejor hablan los dos con Bruno- dijo Ginny recostándose a su lado. –Quizás puedan arreglar términos de visitas, Bruno podría pasar parte de las vacaciones de verano en Italia-

-Si quizás eso de resultado- dijo Draco y se acerco lo suficiente como para poder besar a Ginny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o00oo00oo0o0o0o00o0oo0o00o0o0

Bruno entraba de la mano de Pansy al salón de Malfoy Manor, cuando vieron que Danielle y Draco estaban sentados en el sillón.

Pansy miró desconcertada la escena.

-Pansy, Ashley esta arriba por que no vas con ella?- dijo Draco levantándose. Pansy entendió al instante que sobraba por lo que se limito a asentir y caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras que la llevarían hacia la habitación de su amiga.

Draco se dirigió hacia su hijo para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta el sillón que el mismo había estado sentado minutos antes.

-Bien, nosotros queríamos hablar contigo- empezó contundentemente Draco y luego miro a Danielle esperando que ella siguiera.

-Si, queríamos hablar porque... porque... – Danielle se bloqueo, no sabia como hablarle a su propio hijo.

-Porque tu madre tiene que irse de viaje a Italia- termino Draco.

Y para el asombro de todos Bruno sonrío.

-Y cuando vuelves?- pregunto el niño.

-Emmm... ese es el problema... tengo negocios muy importantes- dijo Daniele y suspiro profundamente para luego tocarle el cabello a su hijo- tengo que ir a vivir otra vez a Italia.

Bruno abrió los ojos y luego miro a su padre que se encontraba a su lado.

-No te voy a ver mas?- pregunto el castaño.

-Si- dijo rápidamente Draco- solo que no la vas a ver tan seguido como hasta ahora.

-Con tu padre arreglamos que pasarías parte de las vacaciones de invierno y de verano en Italia- Danielle miro a Bruno como esperando una respuesta. Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue la huida del pequeño.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Simultáneamente en la habitación de Ginny, Pansy llamo a la puerta y luego de recibir la aceptación de Ginny entró.

Ginny estaba sentada en su escritorio con una carta en la mano con una expresión muy seria en la cara.

-Hola Gin- dijo Pansy acercándose a su amiga para saludarla. Pero Ginny no respondió- Qué sucede?- Ginny le entrego la carta.

-Por Merlin! Ginny estas embarazada- exclamo Pansy tapándose la boca y leyendo nuevamente la carta.

-Lo se- dijo Ginny mirando a Pansy expectante.

-Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Pansy.

-No... no lo se- dijo Ginny que estaba sumamente nerviosa, principalmente no podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando a ella y en ese momento- Además ahora que encontré las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que Draco no es un Mortifago me viene a pasar esto-

-Ahí Ginny debiste ser mas inteligente, ya no eres una adolescente que no sabe lo que hace- la regaño Pansy frunciendo el ceño. En ese mismo instante incontables lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Ginny.

-Fui una completa estúpida, y con la persona menos indicada- sollozaba la ex pelirroja.

-Ahí amiga!- dijo Pansy agachándose para abrazar a Ginny.

-Es que ahora que hago, desaparezco y hago como que esto nunca paso?-

-Ahii Ginebra! Por Merlin no puedes hacer eso, seria completamente injusto para Draco y para el hijo que vas a tener... porque lo vas a tener, verdad?-

-Por supuesto- contesto rápidamente- mi hijo no tiene la culpa de lo que yo haya echo- En ese momento fue donde Ginny entendió más o menos que era lo que estaba pasando, a partir de ese momento comenzó a pensar en otra persona: su hijo o hija.

Pansy suspiró aliviada.

-Me alegro que pienses así- dijo Pansy caminando hacia la cama de Ginny y sentándose en ella.- Pero, me dijiste que encontraste las pruebas para que inculpen a Draco-

Ginny sonrío, y asintió.

-En el diario de Narcissa hay una carta, donde le explica a Draco porque Voldemort no quiso que siguiera en sus filas y la verdadera razón por la que Lucius murió-

Ginny le entrego la carta, y Pansy la miró intrigada.

-Leela, pero antes tengo que pedirte dos favores- dijo Ginny

Pansy asintió.

-El primero que no le digas nada a Draco, todavía. Y el segundo es que la leas sentada, porque no lo vas a poder creer-

Instantáneamente Pansy abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla, a medida que iba avanzando en su lectura Ginny veía como los ojos se le iban agrandando cada vez mas. Cuando termino de leerla se quedo estática.

-No... no lo puedo creer- dijo Pansy levantando la mirada lentamente hacia Ginny.

-Yo lo sabia hace ya algunas semanas, pero créeme que para mi también fue un gran shock-

-Y ahora... se lo vas a decir a Draco, que piensas hacer?- Pansy aun no salía de su estado de shock, simplemente no podía creer nada, Draco no era quien había creído que era y todo parecía una mentira.

-Supongo que todavía no voy ni a decir ni hacer nada- dijo Ginny comenzando a morderse el labio inferior nerviosamente- Voy a tratar de alargar lo mas posible mi entrega de información.

-Draco va a morirse cuando se entere que no es un Malfoy, toda la vida fanfarroneamos de la pureza de nuestra sangre y tu lo sabes, pero ahora...- la frase de Pansy quedo inconclusa, pero tampoco hacia falta que continuara.

-Sin duda, va a ser un gran golpe para el, pero por ahora no voy a decir nada- dijo Ginny- Además es todo muy reciente y todavía no se que voy a hacer respecto a mi embarazo, por lo que creo que lo mas sensato es esperar.

-Si supongo que si-

* * *

Hola de nuevo!! bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap!! Ya faltan algunos caps para que este fic dllegue al final, asi que pleasee no se olviden de los reviews que son realmente muyy importantes. Besos-cuidensen! 

**Contestacion de Reviews:**

cuky as: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado. Creo que no hace fakta que responda tu pregunta respecto a Ginny, no:) jaj, y creo que tampoco respecto a lo de Danielle. De nuevo muchas gracias. Besos cuidate!

lunatipola: Hoolaa!! Bueno primero que todo muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capitulo tambien te halla gustado. Besos cuidate!

Lole.SkuAAA: Hola!! gracias por tu review! y si Ginny embarazada... te imaginas el lio se va a armar ahora!!! jajaj me muero por escribirlo. Besos cuidate!

natisluna: Hola!!! Bueno primero y principal te agrade2zco por tu reviuew del cap. anterior. Y si Ginny esta embarazada, y lo que es peor su trabajo ya termino por lo que nada la ata a seguir en Malfoy Manor, a excepcion obviamente del hijo... pero bueno eso se verá mas adelante. Respecto a Danielle... bueno como te habras dado cuenta se va a italia... creo que la primera vez que se fue, definitivamente no estaba preparada para ser madre, no es que la justifique, pero me parecio bueno ponerla en la historia :). Bueno tambien te queria pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado muy rapido... pero el colegio me vuelve loca :)- Besos cuidate!

AntOoniia.: HolaaA!!! me alegra mucho que dte halla gustado el cap. anterior y muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado. Besos cuidate!

aLLyTa: Hola!! primero que todo muchas gracias por tu review!! y sii acertaste Ginny esta embarazada, que lio se va armar ahora eh?. Respecto a Danielle, ella no es mala, como lo era Melody, sino que sabe que cometio un error y ahora intenta remendarlo como puede y no se da cuenta que quizas eso lastima a los demas, empezando por Bruno, pero de todas maneras yo le tengo un gran apresio a este personaje :). Espero que tus dudas hallan quedado respondias. BESOS CUIDATE!

Felix.Felicis: Hola!!! Muchisimas gracias por tu review! y si totalmente Bruno es un personaje super querible jaja. Respecto a Danielle... hay que admitir que se equivoco muchisimo respecto a Bruno, pero bueno es humana :). Bueno de nuevo muchas muchas gracias por tu review! besos cuidate!

**_R E V I E W S_**


	12. Chapter 12

Holaa!!! chicasss despues de millones de años volvi... primero que nada pido mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero este sin duda fue unos de los capitulos que mas me costo escribir, lo borre y lo re escribi como cuatro veces e incluso este cap no me gusta mucho, pero decidi subirlo porque si no iba a tardar más. Ademas que el colegio me tiene como loca, y la Sra. inspiracion no se dignaba a aparecer, pero prometo que el proximo capitulo va a ser mas largo y mejor!!!

**Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling!**

**contestacion de reviews abajo!**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Capitulo 12

Bruno entro corriendo a la habitación de Ginny, llamando la atención de las dos chicas que se encontraban allí.

-Qué sucede Bruno?- pregunto Ginny levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba sentada.

-Mi... mi mama se va- dijo Bruno mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojitos.

-Oh lo siento tanto Bruno- dijo Ginny acerco a Bruno y lo abrazo, pero miraba a Pansy que tenia los ojos extremadamente abiertos, ella no sabia nada.

-Bruno, a donde se va tu madre?- pregunto Pansy acercándose a Bruno y a Ginny.

-A Italia- contesto Bruno abrazándose nuevamente a Ginny comenzando a llorar

Pansy salió casi corriendo de la habitación hacia la sala donde Bruno, Draco y Danielle habían estado momentos atrás. Cuando Pansy llego a la sala se dirigió directamente a Danielle, que se encontraba sentada en el sillón.

-Como pudiste?!- le grito Pansy a Danielle- sabes como está Bruno ahora?-

-Ya lo se... pero que puedo hacer?- dijo Danielle hablando muy bajo.

-QUÉ PUEDES HACER... COMO TE DIGNAS A PREGUNTAR ESO??- Pansy estaba sacada de sus cabales, no podía creer que una madre actuara de esa manera.

-Pan- la llamo Draco- tranquilízate- y la tomo del brazo.

-No puedo ni quiero tranquilizarme- dijo Pansy soltándose del brazo- Y tu tendrías que estar apoyándome y no defendiéndola a ella!-

-Pansy no lo metas a Draco en esto, si hay alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada, es el- dijo Danielle.

Pansy miraba indignada la situación no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Draco se comportaba como si nada estuviera pasando, y para colmo defendía a Danielle como si ella fuera la victima, y acá la única victima era Bruno.

-Pansy, que Bruno se quede con nosotros es lo mejor, no entiendo porque estas tan enoja…- dijo Draco pero no pudo terminar

-Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero lo que no entiendo es porque ella volvió si ahora se va a ir otra vez, tendrías que ver a tu hijo como esta y luego hablar, claro si realmente te interesa-

-Como eres capaz de decir eso?! Sabes perfectamente y mejor que nadie que Bruno es lo mas importante de mi vida- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces este seria el mejor momento para que lo demostraras- dijo Pansy- Jamás debiste dejar volver a esta- dijo señalando a Danielle, y salio hecha una furia y pegando un portazo.

-Danielle será mejor que te vallas- dijo Draco, alejándose de ella para subir las escaleras en busca de su hijo-

0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o00oo0o00oo00o0oo00oo00oo00o0o00oo00oo0o00o0

Draco llego rápidamente a la habitación de Ginny, y entro a la habitación.

-shh… esta dormido- lo callo Ginny antes de que el pudiera pronunciar palabra.

Draco sonrió de costado, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Ver a bruno dormido apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Ginny, y ella acariciándole la cabeza le parecía una imagen tierna e ideal. El rubio se acerco lentamente a la cama de la ex –pelirroja.

-Como estaba?- susurro el rubio.

-desconsolado, no paraba de llorar- respondió Ginny.

-Pansy se fue muy enojada- dijo Draco sentándose en la cama.

-Lo se, supuse que iría a gritarle a Danielle-

-Conmigo también está enojada- admitió Draco tomando a su hijo en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

-Que te dijo?- pregunto Ginny siguiendo a Draco por el pasillo.

-Me dijo que…- pero Draco no pudo terminar, ya que una lechuza atravesó el pasillo volando hasta posarse en el hombro de él.- Lee la carta- le dijo a Ginny dado que el no podía ya que tenia a Bruno en brazos.

Ginny le desengancho la carta y comenzó a leerla. Cuando finalizo sintió un mareo por el que tubo que detenerse para no caer.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Draco mirando hacia atrás.

-emm… Nina, dice que pasado mañana llega, quiere hablar contigo personalmente- dijo Ginny sumamente nerviosa.

-Es genial!- exclamo Draco entrando a la habitación de Bruno y acostándolo en su cama- pero me extraña que venga, muy pocas veces vino para Londres.

Ginny sabia que esa mujer era muy astuta, además que estaba segura que había sospechado algo mientras había estado en Italia, le había echo muchas preguntas que ella no había sabido contestar. Ginny estaba preocupada y no lo podía negar.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba por su departamento, prácticamente desde que trabajaba en Malfoy Manor, y esa tarde había decidido que iría para poner algunas cosas en orden, como por ejemplo la información que tenia de Draco estaba en una caja que había conjurado para que cada cosa que había escrito (las cartas para Reef, anotaciones personales, etc.) apareciera en esa caja en su departamento, pero el problema era que tenia que seleccionar la información para mostrarle a su jefe y dejar a Draco completamente limpio.

Entro directamente a su habitación y arriba de su cama había una caja azul francia cerrada. La tomo y la llevo hasta el sillón que había en la sala.

Abrió la caja y lo primero que encontró fue las copias de las cartas para Reef, tomo todas y las saco de la caja poniéndolas sobre el sillón, luego vio las botellitas del pensadero, esas eran sus únicas pruebas de que Draco no era mortifago, y luego abajo de todo encontró la carta que le habían mandado de San Mungo, esa carta que le había cambiado la vida.

Se sentía miserable al saber que muy poco tiempo faltaba para que Draco descubriera la verdad, y no tenia la menor idea de cómo actuaría el al saber que estaba esperando un hijo de "la comadreja Weasley" como el solía llamarla antes. Su cabeza trabajaba a mil buscando la respuesta de cómo le diría la verdad, pero en ese momento no encontraba absolutamente nada que le fuera a servir en ese momento.

Ginny volvió a guardar todo adentro de la caja azul, luego la conjuró para que se guardara en el placard de Malfoy Manor., pensando que quizás lo necesitara para cuando tuviese que hablar con Draco.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco esperaba a su prima sentado en su escritorio, lo cierto era que estaba muy intrigado por repentina llegada de Nina, jamás le había gustado Londres, ni siquiera para visitarlo a el o a Bruno, y ahora como si nada le mandaba una carta diciendo que llegaría a Londres.

Sabia que a Ashley no le agradaba su prima, lo había intuido desde el primer momento que las mujeres había cruzado palabra, sabia que su prima podía ser un poco molesta con sus preguntas, pero tenia razón al decir que no conocía muchas cosas de la _vida_ de Ash, bueno, aunque pensándolo bien conocía mas de ella que cualquiera de las otras mujeres con las que había estado.

La puerta del escritorio de Draco fue tocada.

-Adelante- dijo draco

-Hola- dijo Ginny entrando por la puerta.

Draco sonrió.

-No te he visto en toda la mañana y Bruno ha estado preguntando por ti- dijo Draco frunciendo el seño a medida que se acercaba a ella.

-Lo se tuve que ir a ordenar unas cosas en mi departamento-

-Sigues teniendo ese departamento?- pregunto desconcertado

Emmm si claro, Draco- Ginny se reprendió mentalmente por haber hablado de más no podía creer.

-No sabia que seguías teniendo ese departamento- dijo draco volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

Ginny rió nerviosamente, tenia que buscar una buena excusa urgente.

-La empresa por la que me contrataste cuando viene a Inglaterra, me dijeron que tenia que mantenerlo mientras trabajara para ti- dijo rápidamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo el aun no muy convencido.- Y que fuiste a arreglar?-

Ginny sabia que Draco sospechaba algo.

-Fui a limpiar y además hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba por ahí, así que fui a ver como andaba todo- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba mas a el- donde esta Bruno?-

-en el jardín jugando- dijo el sonriendo y tomándola de la cintura- tu sabias que tenia un perro?-

Ginny sonrió abiertamente.

-Si desde el primer día que entre en esta casa-

-Y por que no me dijiste nada?- pregunto el rubio acercándola aun más

-jaja- río la ex pelirroja- Porque Bruno me pidió que no te dijera nada y porque además tu no lo dejabas tener uno.

-Pero yo soy su padre y tengo derech…- Draco fue callado con un beso.

En ese mismo momento fueron interrumpidos…

-Draco Joan me dij…- Nina se quedo callada al ver la escena que protagonizaba su primo y "Ashley".

Ginny y Draco se separaron rápidamente, la primera un poco sonrojada.

-Nina, no puedo creer que estés aquí!- dijo Draco para romper la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente. Su _prima _sonrió.

-Yo tampoco, créeme- dijo ella rodando los ojos.- Hola Ashley-

-Hola- respondió Ginny tímidamente, sentía como si esa mujer supiese todo, cada vez que la miraba, sentía que la analizaba de pies a cabeza y viceversa.- los dejo solos- dijo Ginny pasando por al lado de Draco y luego de Nina para salir por la puerta.

0o0o0o0o00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny caminaba de un lugar a otro en su habitación, no podía concebir que su relación con Draco terminara de esa manera. Su corazón dio un brinco al imaginarse su vida sin Draco, además que en poco tiempo su embarazo se empezaría a notar, y ella estaría sin Draco cuando su hijo naciera, a menos que…

Ginny comenzó a correr hacia el escritorio entrando sin golpear.

-Ashley, que sucede?- pregunto Draco mirándola intrigado.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Ginny caminando hacia el escritorio de Draco y parándose a un costado de donde Nina estaba sentada, que también la miraba bastante intrigada.

-Pero ahora no puedo, estoy con Nina- dijo Draco

-créeme que si no fuera algo realmente importante no te molestaría- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos con ahínco.

-Esta bien, Nina…- dijo Draco como "invitando" a su _prima _a irse.

-Draco, estábamos hablando de algo importante- dijo Nina frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo se, pero no tienes nada que decirme que no pueda esperar quince minutos, verdad?- le preguntó Draco

Nina suspiro largamente para luego levantarse y marcharse.

-Siento haberte interrumpido de esa manera, pero es muy imp…- pero Draco no la dejo terminar.

-de acuerdo Ash, ya dime!- dijo draco reacomodándose en su silla.

-Es… estoy…- De los nervios que tenia no podía ni hablar, sus manso temblaban al igual que sus labios.

-Ashley, Por Merlin!- exclamo Draco.

-estoy embarazada- primero mirando hacia abajo para luego mirarlo.

Draco pestañeo varias veces seguidas y miro a Ginny incrédulo.

-Va…vamos a tener u…un hijo?- pregunto Draco.

-No… no… no te pone contento?- pregunto Ginny, a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, esa actitud era la ultima que esperaba.

Draco simplemente no contestaba, no tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentía, todo fue demasiado sorpresivo, como para poder explicar lo que sentía o pensaba en ese momento.

Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta llegar a la puerta, donde sin mirar tanteo el picaporte para luego salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

Segundos después Nina entro al escritorio de Draco, y lo encontró sentado con ambos codos sobre el escritorio y su cabeza sobre ella.

-Draco- Lo llamo Nina pero el no contesto.-Draco!- lo volvió a llamar y se acerco para moverlo.

-No puedo hablar contigo ahora, Nina- le dijo levantando la mirada.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto ella rogando que Ginny le hubiera dicho la verdad.

-Voy… voy a tener un hijo-

-Que!?- Nina simplemente no lo podía creer, la única razón para viajar a Londres era abrirle los ojos a su primo, contarle toda la verdad sobre la supuesta Ashley Russel, contarle sobre Ginebra Weasley, pero ahora con esa noticia, que todavía no sabia si era verdad, no podía ni decir ni hacer nada.

* * *

Hola!!! Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, de nuevo pido disculpas por lo corto que resulto este capitulo, y por lo mucho que tarde para hacerlo.

Contestacion de reviews!

aLLy: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review del cap. anterior, tu parte ansiada esta comenzando a aparecer, de todas maneras en el prox cap ahi mucho mucho mas. Besos.

cuky as: Hola! bueno primero que nada te queria agradecer por el review del cap. anterior! Espero que este cap. te halla gustado y te pido disculpas nuevamente por haber tardado tanto. Muchos besos-cuidate!

natisluna: Holaa!! muchas gracias por tu review, y tambien por entenderme respecto a lo del cole imaginate que yo voy doble turno asi que doble estudio jaja pero bueno espero que este capitulo te halla gustado. Muchos besos-cuidate!

naduusinn: Hola!! Primero que nada gracias por tu review. la verdad que me ayudan muchisimo para serguir adelante. Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado.. besos

lunatipola: Holaa!! Muchas gracias por tu review... espero que este tambien te halla gustado y respecto a tu pregunta vas a tener que esperar hasta el prox. cap :). besos y cuidate!

Janethmalfoy: Holaa!!! me alegra muchismo que te halla guatado el fic... y te agradezco mucho tu review! espero que este cap. te halla gustado. Besos-cuidate!

LALY MALFOY: Holaa! primero que nada te queria agradecer por tu review. Espero que este cap. te halla gustado. Besos cuidate!

joyce. Holaa!!! muchas gracias por tu review! Nuevamente te pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto y que te halla gustado este cap. cuidate besos!

/drakiinTom: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad que me siento muy alagada que digas que es el fic que mas te gusto de todos. Muchos besos cuidate!!

phantomwritergirl36: Hola!! ahii me pone muy feliz que hallas leido todo el fic muchas muchas gracias y tambien muchas gracias por tus elogios hacia mi forma de escribir. Respecto a quien se entera primero del embarazo en este cap. queda claro que a Bruno no le dicen nada y que Draco es el segundo en enterarse (la primera es Pansy), y respecto a como va a ser la reaccion de Draco va a aparecer en el prox cap. De nuevo te agradezco, muchos besos cuidate!

R E V I E W S


	13. Chapter 13

Holaaa!!! bueno como prometí que iba a actualizar pronto acá estoy, Espero que les guste y no se olviden de los reviews PLEASE!!!

**Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Capitulo 13

Ginny apareció por la chimenea del departamento de Pansy y Blaise llorando. Pansy y Blaise que estaban sentados en el sillón del living se levantaron rápidamente para ver que le sucedía.

-Gi…digo Ashley… que te pasa?- pregunto Pansy auto-corrigiéndose, ya que su novio estaba muy cerca. Pero Ginny no contesto simplemente no podía, el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo no solo no la dejaba hablar sino que le impedía que dejara de llorar.

-Ashley, que te sucede? Le paso algo a Bruno o a Draco?- le pregunto Blaise acercándose también. Pero Ginny negó con la cabeza todavía hipando por el llanto.

-Le dijist…- Pero Pansy no necesito terminar la frase para saber que su amiga había hablado con Draco, el problema era que no sabia cual de las dos verdades le había contado.- Blaise no nos molestes- dijo Pansy tomando del brazo a Ginny y conduciéndola hacia su habitación.

-Pe… pero Pansy, quiero saber que sucede- pero su novia solo le respondió con un portazo.

-De acuerdo, ahora estamos solas y me vas a contar que paso- le exigió Pansy que cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

-Le dije a Draco que estoy embarazada- dijo Ginny que estaba un poco mas calmada.

-Y porque lo hiciste. Creí que esperarías un poco mas- dijo Pansy apoyándose contra la puerta

-Es que en realidad ese era mi plan pero Nina llegó, y estoy segura que averiguo que Ashley Russel no existe- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama.

-Nina esta en Londres?- Pregunto Pansy, y Ginny asintió- No lo puedo creer-

-Pensé que si le decía a Draco que estaba embarazada Nina no le diría nada. Pero jamás pensé que Draco actuaría de esta manera- dijo Ginny volviendo a llorar- Pero claro, soy una idiota es un Malfoy y no va a dejar de actuar así-

-Ginny, que hizo Draco?- pregunto Pansy

-nada- dijo Ginny.

-nada?- pregunto Pansy desconcertada.

-Exactamente nada, me miro con cara de incredibilidad y no dijo nada-

-Quizás estaba shockeado, una noticia así no se recibe todos los días- Pansy intentaba por todos los medios entender a Draco, pero simplemente no podía.

-Es obvio que no me quería lo suficiente, pero es ahora cuando lo necesito y no esta-

-Gin, tiene que haber una explicación razonable, Draco no es así- dijo Pansy deslizándose por la puerta hasta llegar al piso alfombrado.

-Por Merlin, Pansy! En Howarts hacia exactamente lo mismo, estaba con una durante un tiempo y cuando se cansaba la despachaba como si nunca la hubiera conocido- El dolor que sentía hacia unos momentos atrás había sido remplazado por una ira incontrolable. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy con cada célula de su ser, en ese momento hubiera preferido mil veces vivir con sus padres que haber comenzado a trabajar en la casa de Draco.

-Ginny, Draco cambio mucho desde que salio de Howarts. Tengo que admitir que sigue siendo un poco arrogante y orgulloso, pero no tanto como cuando tenia diecisiete años- Pansy sabia que después de la muerte de Narcisa, Draco había cambiado, además de que convivir con _muggles _había influido en su forma de pensar hacia ellos. Se levanto del piso para sentarse junto a su amiga.

-De todas maneras ahora no se que hacer, tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo porque mi jefe va empezar a preguntar y no tendré mas remedio que decirle, por consecuente tendré que volver a vivir con mis padres que obviamente se darán cuenta de mi estado, y sin contar que Draco va a tener que saber que soy Ginebra Weasley.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Que tu eres quien?- pregunto Blaise entrando a su habitación y mirando a ambas mujeres.

O00o0o0o0o0o0oo00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

-Tu sabes algo de mi hermana y no me lo quieres decir, lo se- dijo Ronald Weasley.

-Me va a matar si te lo cuento, Ron- intento explicarle Harry, sus dos mejores amigos estaban sentados frente a el, pidiendo explicaciones sobre Ginny. Hermione alegaba que su amiga hacia meses que no pasaba por su departamento, lo cual era muy raro, y no sabia nada de ella.

-Harry, sabemos que Ginny anda en algo raro, y si te estamos preguntando es para que nos ahorres el tiempo de averiguarlo, pero si no quieres colaborar lo averiguaremos de todos modos- dijo Hermione con su típico tono de saberlo todo, levantándose de la mesa, seguida por Ron.

-No te enojes Herm- dijo Harry levantándose también.

-No me enojo Harry, solo que sino nos quieres contar que esta pasando es porque es algo malo- dijo Hermione.

-De acuerdo, pero tienen que prometer que no harán nada. Ginny es una persona adulta y sabe lo qu…-

-Harry, al punto por favor- le dijo Ron.

-De acuerdo, pero deben sentarse- dijo Harry, y cuando estuvieron los tres sentados continuó- Ginny es una persona adulta por lo que puede tomar las decisiones que a ella le parezcan mejor.

-Harry comienzo a ponerme nervioso- dijo Ron a la vez que sus orejas y mejillas se ponían cada vez mas coloradas.

-Ginny esta trabajando como espía en la casa de Malfoy- dijo Harry mirando atentamente la servilleta que tenia en su mano.

-Draco Malfoy?- pregunto Ron incrédulo.

-Que otro Malfoy conoces Ron- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente- Sabia que tenia que ver con su trabajo, pero jamás me imagine que tendría ver con Malfoy-

-Reef dijo que la cuidaría, que seria muy cuidadoso con las misiones que le daría a Ginny- dijo Ron muy lentamente- Y lo único que hizo fue meterla en la boca del lobo. Pero mi hermana me va escuchar-

O0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00ooo0o0o0000o0oo0o00oo0o00oo0o000o000o0o0

-Que tu eres quien?- pregunto Blaise entrando a su habitación y mirando a ambas mujeres.

-Blaise- dijo Pansy acercándose a su novio que estaba estático en la entrada de la habitación.- Yo te puedo explicar-

-Que me vas a explicar Pansy- dijo Blaise comenzando a enojarse.- Ella- dijo señalando a Ginny- es la hermana de la comadreja-

Ginny frunció el ceño al escuchar a Blaise.

-No le puedes decir nada a Draco- dijo Ginny mirando a Blaise.

-Es una broma, verdad?- dijo Blaise.

-No- respondieron Pansy y Ginny al unísono.

-Pansy, Draco es como nuestro hermano no puedo creer que le hagas esto- dijo Blaise mirando a Pansy.-Ella es una auror y tu la estas ayudando a que metan a Draco en Azkaban!-

-Yo al principio también pensé eso, pero me di cuenta que estaban enamorados, y ahora menos que nunca pueden separarse- dijo Pansy, que solo esperaba que su novio colaborara.

-Blaise, no voy a meter a Draco a ningún lado, tengo las pruebas suficientes para lograr que lo dejen tranquilo-

-Weasley, tu eres un auror-espía si no me equivoco- dijo Blaise mirándola y ella asintió- y Reef desde que la guerra termino esta detrás de Draco para meterlo en Azkaban y quedar bien con la sociedad-

-Es cierto lo de Reef, pero yo jamás permitiría que metan a Draco en Azkaban- La voz de Ginny sonaba aterrada y dolorida, estaba casi segura de que apenas terminara de hablar con Blaise, iría a contarle toda la verdad a Draco.

Blaise miro a Ginny con incredulidad.

-Blaise tu crees que seria capaz de ayudar a que metan en Azkaban al padre de mi hijo?- Le pregunto Ginny.

-Que!?- Blaise no creía lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que Draco hubiera sido tan irresponsable no solo para acostarse con la comadreja, sino también para hacerlo sin protección.

-Pensé que eso también lo habías escuchado detrás de la puerta- escupió Ginny con rabia.

-Ginny tranquila- dijo Pansy tomándola del brazo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de haber escuchado tu sucio plan detrás de la puerta de MI dormitorio- dijo Blaise aumentando el tono de su voz.

-NO ES NINGÚN SUCIO PLAN, Y SI LA PUERTA ESTABA CERRADA ERA POR ALGO- Le grito finalmente Ginny.

-Gin, por Merlín te va a hacer mal- le decía Ginny que veía como la ex –pelirroja cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa.

Ginny se soltó del brazo de Pansy, paso por al lado de Blaise para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación pero antes de llegar a ella cayó desmayada.

-Blaise eres un idiota!- le grito Pansy mientras caminaba rápidamente a donde estaba su amiga.

-Y yo que culpa tengo si ella engaña a mi mejor amigo?-

Pansy resoplo fuertemente antes de desaparecer con Gin hacia San Mungo.

0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos de San Mungo, se suponía que doblando la siguiente esquina, estaría la habitación de Ginny, pero lo que encontraron no les gustó para nada: Pansy, Blaise y Draco sentados en frente de la habitación de Ginebra.

-Que se supone que hacen ustedes acá!?- pregunto Ron casi gritando.

Harry miró a Draco con extrañes, y se dio cuenta que la que estaba en la habitación era Ashley y no Ginny.

-La pregunta es que haces tu aquí pobretón!?- le respondió Draco levantándose.

Pansy sostuvo la respiración al igual que Blaise.

-Vamos Ron, nos debemos haber equivocado de habitación- dijo Harry tomando a Ron por el hombro.

-Pero la enfermera dijo que era la habitación 382- dijo Ron mientras era arrastrado.

-Entiende que seguramente Ginny estaba como Ashley cuando la trajeron para acá- dijo Harry cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados para que Draco nos los escucharon.

-Y quien demonios es Ashley?- Pregunto el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

-Por Merlín Ron tu nunca escuchas cuando te hablan!- dijo Hermione- Ginny se hace pasar por una tal Ashley Russel-

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo Pansy que había aparecido detrás del trío.

-Y tu que tienes que hablar con nosotros?- Pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Seguramente querrás ver a tu hermana comadreja, así que baja el tonito- le respondió Pansy altaneramente.-

-Que sabes de Ginny?- Le pregunto Harry

-Ginny se desmayo cuando estaba en mi departamento, el problema es que estaba como Ashley y…-

-Un momento- La freno Harry- Tu sabes que Ginny es…-

-Por supuesto, como no voy a saberlo- dijo Pansy, mirando de soslayo a Hermione que fruncía el ceño cada vez más.- Yo fui la que le pidió a la enfermera que llamara a Weasley-

-Bueno, pero como vemos a mi hermana?- pregunto Ron notablemente mas calmado.

-Tenemos que sacar a Draco de acá, algo que me parece medio imposible teniendo en cuenta de cómo es él- dijo Pansy rapidamente

-No entiendo que tiene que hacer Malfoy aquí- farfullo Ron.

Pansy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Creo que deberían hablar con Ginny respecto a eso- dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-Sinceramente no le encuentro la gracia Parkinson- dijo Hermione que se había mantenido bastante callada… hasta el momento.- Que tu sepas cosas que nosotros no, no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Mira Granger, si tu estas celosa es muy tu problema, yo vine acá a aconsejarles lo que deberían hacer, pero es su decisión si esperan a que Draco se valla o no. Es su decisión arruinarle el trabajo a Ginny o no, así que no molestes- dijo Pansy y se dio media vuelta para luego marcharse.

-Draco necesito que me acompañes a buscar ropa para Ashley- dijo Pansy cuando se reunió nuevamente con Draco y Blaise.

-Necesitas que te acompañe?- le pregunto Draco enarcando una ceja.

-Si, es tu casa- le explico Pansy como si fuera lo más obvio.

-También es como si fuera tuya- le dijo Draco- Que te acompañe Blaise.

-No necesito que vengas tu- le dijo Pansy tomándolo del hombro. Draco se dejo arrastrar.

-Cualquier cosa me avisas- le dijo a Blaise señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Ron Hermione y Harry vieron pasar a Pansy y a Draco, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Ginny, pasaron por al lado de Blaise sin dirigirle la palabra y entraron directamente a la habitación de Ginny.

Ginny estaba media sentada en la cama de San Mungo, cuando vio a su hermano, a Harry y a Hermione entrar.

-Que hacen acá?- pregunto Ginny al verlos entrar, y directamente miro a Harry- Les dijiste- lo acusó.

-No tuve más remedio Ginny- dijo Harry acercándose a la cama de Ginny, que aún estaba convertida en Ashley.

-No entiendo como te puedes arriesgar así, tienes idea de quien es Draco Malfoy!- exclamo Ron también acercándose a su hermana.

-Puedo decir que lo conozco más que tu Ronald- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

-Demasiado bien, supongo, ya que ha estado ahí afuera desde que te trajeron- Ginny sabia que Hermione era inteligente, y lo demostraba con cada una de sus deducciones.- Que clase de relación mantienes con el?-

Harry miró a Ginny extrañado, acaso lo que el había estado pensando todo este tiempo se había cumplido, Ginny se había enamorado de Malfoy?

-No creo que sea el momento apropiado de hablar de eso- señalo Ginny.

-Ginny, estamos muy preocupados, porque lo único que sabemos es que te trajeron aquí porque te desmayaste, pero no sabemos porque, ni tampoco que hacían acá Parkinson, Zabbini, y especialmente Malfoy- dijo Harry lentamente- puedes entender eso?

-No tengo nada grabe, si eso es lo que quieren saber, solo un pico de stress- dijo Ginny mirando a sus amigos y a su hermano que estaba cada vez mas confundido.

-Y con Malfoy, que tienes que ver con Malfoy?- pregunto Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Ginny primero miro hacia abajo, para luego mirar las miradas penetrantes de los tres jóvenes que estaban allí. No sabia si contarles o no, no había hablado todavía con Draco respecto al embarazo, pero ellos le habían dicho que el había estado ahí desde que llego, quizás si quería estar con ella, aunque el todavía no sabia que ella era una Weasley… sin duda, su cabeza era un completo embrollo.

-Ginny, vas a contestar?- le pregunto Ron.

-Draco esta acá por… porque… eeh… hace ya algunos meses que estamossaliendo- dijo rápidamente Ginny miro hacia cualquier lado menos a su hermano.

Hermione sostuvo la respiración.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron desmesuradamente y comenzó a ponerse cada vez mas colorado.

-Y no es solo eso- decidió seguir hablando, si había empezado debía terminar- Estoy embarazada.

Lo último que dijo fue suficiente para que Ron explotara.

-GINEVRA TE DAS CUENTA LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?- Dijo Ron acortando la poca distancia que lo separaba y tomándola de los hombro.

-Ron tranquilo- dijo Hermione agarrándolo del brazo y tirándolo hacia atrás, pero necesitó la ayuda de Harry para poder alejarlo de Ginny.

-COMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTOS, NUESTRO PADRES ENFERMARÁN POR TU CULPA. ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE- Ron seguía gritando mientras su hermana lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Ron yo… yo no que…- intento decir Ginny pero su hermano la interrumpió.

-TU QUE EH? NO TE IMPORTÓ NADA. ERES UNA…-

-Ronald- lo reprendió Hermione apretando su brazo- basta, no arreglas nada haciendo esto- continuo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos preocupada.

Los sollozos de Ginny se escuchaban de fondo en un ambiente tenso. Ron aun temblaba de la rabia, Harry estaba a su lado intentando entender que era lo que estaba pasando y Hermione sostenía a su novio tratando de entender que parte de la historia se había perdido, no hacia más de cinco meses que Ginny había empezado "el misterioso trabajo" como lo llamaba ella, y ahora se enteraba que no solo estaba enamorada de Malfoy si no que también estaba embarazada.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Hermione, dirigiendo a Ron hacia la puerta. El _Trío Dorado _se marchó sin mirar atrás dejando una pelirroja destrozada que rogaba que su hermano la entendiera.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Ginny se asusto, sabia que ya no era Ashley. Pero un suspiro de alivio se escapo entre sus labios cuando vio a Pansy.

-Apresúrate toma esto, Draco no tarda en venir- Ginny sonrió y bebió las pociones.- Estuviste llorando- dedujo la morena- que sucedió?

-Mi hermano, Harry y Hermione saben todo- dijo Ginny mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar. Pansy se acerco y la abrazó.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Draco se asomo por la puerta con una caja de chocolates y un oso de peluche.

-Creo que es mejor que me valla- dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Draco sonrió de costado.

-Sabes donde esta Blaise, porque cuando vine para acá no estaba- le pregunto a Draco.

-Dijo que te esperaba en la cafetería-

Pansy se marchó.

Desde que Draco había entrado a la habitación Ginny no lo había mirado, quizás era temor a encontrar la mirada que había visto cuando ella le dijo lo del embarazo.

Draco dejo los chocolates y el peluche en una mesa que había al lado de la puerta, y acerco una silla al lado de la cama para sentarse junto a la morena.

-Como estas?- le pregunto Draco tomándola de la mano.

Ginny no lo miraba.

-Ashley, necesito saber como están?- le volvió a preguntar Draco, y Ginny sintió un escalofrió que el recorrió todo el cuerpo al escuchar hablar a Draco en plural.

-Bien, el medi-mago dijo que fue solo un pico de stress- dijo Ginny mirándolo por primera vez.

-Fue mi culpa, si yo no hubier…- Draco fue interrumpido.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Ginny y sintió como Draco presionaba su mano, la ex pelirroja le acaricio la mano con el dedo pulgar.

-Ashley, yo te quiero pedir disculpas, se que mi reacción no fue la mejor, o al menos la que esperabas- dijo Draco- Pero quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz y que quiero casarme contigo-

Ginny lo miró asombrada.

-Yo no te dije que estaba embarazada para que te cases con migo, Draco- dijo ella

-Es que no te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunto el rubio.

Ginny bajó la mirada. Estaba confundida.

* * *

Hola de nuevo?? y que les parecio. Bueno poco a poco ya vamos llegando al fianal. Asi qeu please ahora mas que nunca Reviews!!! 

Contestacion de Reviews!

lunatipola: Holaa!!! bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review! como prometi tarde menos en actualizar, espero que te halla gustado. Besos-cuidate!

Silver-plated: Hola!!! muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap te halla gustado y me alegra mucho que el anterior tambien- Besos cuidate!

janethmalfoy: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review, y tal como prometi tarde menos en actualizar... espero que este cap te halla gustado tanto como el otro o más :). Besos cuidate!

nadusin: Hola!!! Primero que todo muchas gracias por tu review y por entenderme con lo del colegio. Respecto a lo de la prima de draco lo vas a ver en el proximo capitulo. Besos cuidate!

angielunatica: Hola!!! bueno me alegra que te hallas leido los ultimos tres cap. y muchas gracias por el review del cap. pasado! y si que sorpresito no? Ginny embarazada, y ahora como vimos en este cap. se tiene que bancar la reaccion de su familia :S- besos cuidate!

laly malfoy: Hola!!! gracias por tu review!! espero que este cap tambien te halla gustado!. Besos cuidate!

aLLy: Holaa!! primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review! Respecto a lo de nina vas a tener que esperar al proximo cap. porque queria subirlo rapido y decidí dejar esa parte para el siguiente cap. Espero que este cpa. te halla gustado. Besos cuidate!

Mercedes: Holaa!! bienvenida a Fanfiction!! Muchas gracias por tu review y por los elogios!! Yo tambien soy la persona mas feliz cuando estoy leyendo un ff y despues lo encuentro mas adelantado en otro lugar :) Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado-Besos cuidate!

R E V I E W S


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!! yo de nuevo aca subiendo un nuevo cap de esta historia que ya le falta muy poquito para terminar... asi que enjoy it

Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 14 

-Es que no te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunto el rubio.

Ginny bajó la mirada. Estaba confundida.

-Ashley- la llamó el rubio.

-No me parece que sea el momento apropiado- dijo ella mirándolo.

-Porque?- pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no nos podemos casar de un día para otro y porque…- La única buena que se le venia a la cabeza era que el no sabia que ella era Ginny Weasley, pero por obvias razones no se la podía decir.

-Son excusas Ashley- dijo Draco- Si tú no te quieres casar…-

-No es que no quiera, solo que no quiero hacer las cosas apresuradas- dijo ella.

-De acuerdo- Draco no era tonto intuía que algo pasaba, pero en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era que el era el culpable de Ashley estuviera allí.

-Y Bruno?- preguntó Ginny intentando cambiar de tema.

-En casa con Joan- respondió Draco levantándose con la intención de marcharse. No estaba enojado, pero si contrariado, la verdad era que no esperaba que Ashley lo rechazara, pero creía que en cierto sentido tenia razón.

-No te enojes Draco- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano para detenerlo.

-No estoy enojado, solo estoy cansado. No dormí, es por eso- explico el rubio, pero Ginny no le creyó.

-Cuando me den el alta te prometo que hablaremos- dijo Ginny.

-De que?- pregunto el rubio intrigado.

-De todo-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a la enfermera, que venia a comunicarle a Draco que el horario de visita se había terminado. El rubio se despidió de la morena con un beso en los labios, y se fue.

Nina seguía en Londres, mas precisamente en Malfoy Manor. No había podido hablar con Draco, y mucho menos lo intento cuando cuatro días después del accidente Ginny volvió. Draco se ocupaba todo el tiempo de ella, incluso llegaba más temprano del trabajo para cerciorarse que Ginny estaba bien, y eso le fastidiaba de sobremanera a Nina, no podía creer que su primo fuera tan iluso, es cierto que ella se echaba un poco de culpa por no ser lo suficientemente valiente y decirle a su primo que era lo que había averiguado, pero ella creía que la mayor parte de la culpa, por supuesto, la tenia Weasley.

Había pasado una semana de que Ginny había vuelto de San Mungo y Nina caminaba de un lado a otro con una carpeta en la mano en la habitación de Ginny, esperando que esta llegara.

La puerta se abrió y Ginny apareció, obviamente metamorfoseada como Ashley.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Ginny apenas entro a su habitación. Si bien Ginny estaba nerviosa, más no estaba sorprendida, incluso ya comenzaba a impacientarse porque Nina no hablaba con ella.

-Creo que es medio obvio, no?- pregunto Nina jugando con la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos.

-Que sabes?- pregunto Ginny, cerrando la puerta.

-Todo- dijo Nina.

Ginny enarco una ceja y sonrió.

-Que es todo?-

-mmm haber…- dijo hojeando la carpeta que tenia en sus manos- Nombre: Ginevra Weasley. Edad: 25 años. Ocupación: Auror-Espía. Actual misión: Draco Malfoy- enumeró Nina- Te recuerda algo?-

-De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Ginny arrebatándole la carpeta a Nina y comenzándola a mirarla ella.

-Bueno, por empezar, desde el momento que te conocí, supe que algo pasaba, por eso decidí contratar a los mejores auror-espía de Italia- Dijo Nina lentamente- Y sabes que me dijeron cuando les pregunte sobre Ashley Russell con tu dirección, numero de teléfono, etc.? Que era una anciana de setenta años que todavía vive en New York.

Ginny miraba la carpeta incrédula, tenia información hasta de sus hermanos.

-Que vas a hacer con esto?- pregunto Ginny levantando la carpeta.

-Para mi seria muy fácil mostrarle esto a mi primo y que se enterar la clase de basura que eres, porque realmente tienes que ser una basura para engañarlo de esta manera- dijo Nina tomando nuevamente la carpeta- Pero no le voy a decir nada, porque estas embarazada-

Ginny la miró con los ojos vidriosos.

-Le tendrás que decir que eres Ginevra Weasley, porque las pociones que tomas para transformarte en Ashley, tienen efectos secundarios cuando estas embarazada- dijo Nina fríamente- Y esos efectos perjudicarán a mi sobrino.

-De que estas hablando?- le pregunto Ginny tocándose la panza instintivamente

-Como acaso no le consultaste al medimago, sobre tus pociones?- pregunto Nina viendo como Ginny caía a la dura realidad, de que si no dejaba de tomar esas pociones el que moriría seria su hijo- Yo que tu me apresuraría a contarle la verdad a Draco, porque no puedes pasar más de tres meses consumiendo esas pociones- Dijo Nina pasando al lado de Ginny para luego marcharse.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Pueden creer que este embarazada de Malfoy? Por que yo no- repetía una y otra vez Ron Weasley.

-Ron ya deja de repetir eso- dijo Hermione hartándose- Ginny es una persona adulta que…-

-Que no actuó con la suficiente madurez- completo Ron.

-Haya o no haya actuado con madurez es muy su problema y ninguno de nosotros tres puede entrometerse- dijo Harry.

El antiguo Trio Dorado se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea que estaba prendida, eran fines de noviembre y el frió que hacia era terrible.

Harry y Hermione luchaban contra Ron, ya que este quería contarle la verdad a su madre y padre.

-Tu mismo dijiste que tus padres enfermarían si se enteraban de esto- dijo hermione levantándose del sillón.- Y a menos que tu quieras ser el culpable de ello, te recomiendo que cierres tu gran bocota Ronald-

Ron farfullo algo por lo bajo que hermione no logro oír.

-Hermione tiene razón- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo.

-Como puedes decir eso, pensé que querías a Ginny…-

-La quiero Ron pero, ella ya no tiene once años y por lo visto tampoco esta enamorada de mi como cuando tenia once años- dijo Harry con la mirada perdida.

-Tendrías que haber intentado…-

-No le eches la culpa a Harry, Ron- dijo Hermione- El tiene razón Ginny es lo suficientemente grande para hacerse cargo de sus actos.

-Si yo hablara con Malfoy y le demostrara que Ashley es Ginny el no la querr…-

-Por Merlin Ronald, Ginny necesita a Malfoy, primero por que esta embarazada de el y segundo por que lo quiere- casi le grito Hermione

-Algo tengo que hacer…- dijo Ron levantándose del sillón y saliendo del departamento.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Eran las once de la mañana y Ginny estaba sentada en la sala de espera de su medimago, desde que había hablado con Nina no había logrado calmarse necesitaba que un profesional le diera su opinión. Draco seguramente estaría preocupado, ella no le había dicho nada, solo le había encargado a Jo que cuidara a Bruno porque ella tenia que salir.

-Weasley- anuncio el medimago y Ginny salio de sus pensamientos levantándose y dirigiéndose al consultorio.

Ginny pasó al consultorio y se sentó en la silla que le ofreció el medimago.

-Bien Srta. Weasley que la trae por acá?- pregunto el medimago apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla- Alguna recaída?-

-No, en realidad vengo por una duda- dijo Ginny- Yo trabajo como auror-espía y actualmente estoy en una misión en la cual debo tomar varias pociones que actúan como una poción multijugo pero que dura mas tiempo, y queria saber si afecta en algo a mi embarazo- explico Ginny.

-Por casualidad, trajo las pociones?- pregunto el hombre expectante.

-Si- dijo Ginny buscando en su cartera la bolsita roja donde se encontraban las pociones- estas son- y apoyó la bolsita sobre la mesa.

El calvo medimago tomó la bolsita y la abrió poniendo las cinco pociones una al lado de la otra y observándolas durante más o menos cinco minutos.

-Stra. Weasley lamento informarle que efectivamente estas pociones no las pueden ingerir mujeres embarazadas- dijo el medimago- Pero teniendo en cuenta que recién esta en su primer mes de embarazo puede seguir tomándolas, pero a partir del segundo mes tendrá que tomar esta- dijo el medimago haciendo aparecer una nueva botellita que contenía un liquido violeta- La única diferencia es que la tendrá que tomar cada 10 horas.

-Esta seguro que no le afectara en nada al bebe, no?- pregunto Ginny.

-Completamente, lo único que le recomiendo es que cuando comience a tomar esta poción- dijo señalando la poción violeta- el día anterior no tome las cinco pociones, sino tres.-

-Por que?- pregunto Ginny.

-Porque su cuerpo no se acostumbraría, y la poción en vez de convertirla, haría que se quede más tiempo con su aspecto actual, entiende?- le preguntó el medimago.

-Si, claro- asintió Ginny.

-Bueno Srta. Weasley, si le surge alguna duda respecto a las pociones no dude en consultarme- dijo El medimago- De todas maneras la semana que viene, si no me equivoco, tiene turno para hacerse la primera ecografía- agregó.

-Lo se- dijo Ginny sonriendo y abriendo la puerta par marcharse.

A penas salio del consultorio se choco con un hombre que logro reconocer cinco segundos después, y sintió que su corazón se paraba para luego comenzar a latir con una fuerza descomunal.

-Weasley, no me digas que estas embarazada- dijo Draco cuando la vio salir del medimago de maternidad, que por cierto era el mismo al que iba Ashley.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Malfoy- dijo Ginny intentando pasar por el pasillo pero el se lo impidió.

-No me puedes dejar con la palabra en la boca, comadreja- le dijo Draco destilando veneno con cada una de sus palabras.

-A si? Mira como lo hago- dijo Ginny empujando a Draco y saliendo a toda velocidad del pasillo.

O0o0o00oo0o00o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oooo0o0

Por Merlin! No pensaba ni en un millón de años encontrarse con Draco ahí, que suponía que estaba haciendo, quizás la estaba buscando a ella. Lo ultimo que quería era encontrarlo mientras ella era Ginny.

Ginny caminaba a toda velocidad por una calle transitada de Londres _muggle _aun nerviosa por el encuentro que había tenido con Draco, pero no solo por eso estaba nerviosa, sino que también por lo que le había dicho el medimago, Nina tenia razón y era totalmente frustrante.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien.

-Ginny?- pregunto Hermione

Ginny reaccionó.

-Hermione- sonrió nerviosamente- como estas?

-Bien, que hacías por acá?-

-Vengo de San Mungo- dijo Ginny mientras amabas mujeres seguían caminando.

-Te ocurrió algo?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-No, pero vine por una consulta sobre las pociones que estoy tomando-

-ah las pociones que tomas para…-

-si esas- le corto Ginny mirando hacia el piso.

-Que te dijo?-

-Que dentro de un mes no las podré tomar más- dijo Ginny mientras varias lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Quieres hablar de eso?- le pregunto Hermione.

Ginny asintió.

-A unas pocas cuadras ahí un lugar muy bonito- le dijo Hermione sonriendo

Ya estaban sentadas y Ginny le terminaba de contar a Hermione exactamente que le había dicho el medimago.

-Bueno pero puedes continuar tomando esa otra poción-

-Pero no voy a poder tomar esa poción por el resto de mi vida- dijo Ginny- Además Reef ya esta sospechando de porque no le entrego el informe, yo se que Draco es inocente y tengo como probarlo. Pero si demuestro la inocencia de Draco me asignarán otra misión y ahí se termina todo…-

-Tienes que hablar con Draco, entonces- dijo Hermione- Ginny, si el realmente te quiere te va a entender.

-Hermione por primera vez acá Draco es la victima, yo fui quien lo engaño- le explico Ginny- No se si me perdonará.

-Van a tener un hijo- dijo Hermione- eso tiene que influir.

-No lo se- suspiro Ginny- Gracias Mione, y yo te tengo que pedir disculpas-

-Porque?- le pregunto Hermione extrañada.

-Por no haberte contado esto antes- dijo Hermione- Estoy Segura que te molesto que Pansy lo supiera antes que tu.

-En realidad no se si me molesto, creo que más que nada me dolió que no pudiera confiar en mi y si en ella.

-Pansy realmente no es como parece, tienes que conocerla.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione

-Como esta Ron- Pregunto Ginny.

Hermione primero dudo en contarle, pero finalmente prefirió hacerlo.

-No te voy a mentir Ginny, esta muy enojado, quería contarle a tus padres pero logramos convencerlo de que no lo haga, después quería ir a hablar con Malfoy y…-

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Como?- pregunto Ginny.

-Si, estábamos en mi departamento los tres y dijo que algo tenia que hacer- o algo así- y salio del departamento con esa intención-

-Si Ron habla con Draco yo..-dijo Ginny tapándose la boca,

-No, no creo que lo haga- la tranquilizo hermione.- Pero no sabemos con que puede llegar a salir, Ron a veces puede ser muy imprevisible-

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eran las ocho de la noche y Draco no paraba de caminar de un lugar a otro, esta nervioso, enojado y … asustado. No tenia idea donde estaba Ashley y lo eso lo volvía loco, Joan le había dicho que se había ido por la mañana encargándole que cuidara a Bruno, y todavía no había regresado.

En ese preciso instante Ashley apareció por la puerta del salón principal.

-Donde estabas?-le preguntó Draco totalmente enfadado acercándose a ella.

-Salí- le respondió Ginny extrañada, no tenia idea porque Drco podía estar tan enfadado.

-Pudiste haber avisado donde estabas!- exclamo Draco.

-Perdon, no sabia que eras mi padre- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente comenzándose a enojar ella también-

-No seas sarcástica con migo Ashley- dijo Draco fulminándola con la mirada- Te fuiste a la mañana y regresas a las ocho y media de la noche, eso no me parece una salida-

-Yo no te tengo porque pedirte permiso para salir!- dijo Ginny comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-No me puedes dejar con la palabra en la boca Ashley!- exclamo Draco.

-A si? Mira como lo hago- dijo Ginny subiendo por las escaleras dejando a un Draco muy confundido.

Ese día ya había escuchado esa frase, Weasley la había dicho, quizás era pura coincidencia, esa frase la puede decir cualquier persona, no?

-Porque peleabas con Ash, papá?- pregunto Bruno que salía de la cocina.

Automáticamente Draco salio de sus pensamientos para prestarle escasa atención a su hijo

-Cosas de grandes, Bruno- dijo Draco y subió corriendo la escalera para exigirle una explicación a Ashley.

Draco entro a su habitación y vio que Ashley no estaba, así que supuso que estaría en la habitación de ella.

Entró sin golpear, y encontró a Ginny sentada en la cama con una caja azul. Apenas Ginny lo vio cerro la caja y se levanto de la cama.

-Podrías tocar la puerta para entrar, no?- le pregunto Ginny enfadada, mientras se dirigía al placard para guardar la caja.

-Que es esa caja?- le pregunto Draco.

-No es de tu incumbencia- le respondió Ginny y vio la reacción de extrañeza en el rostro de Draco.-Que te sucede?

-Me hiciste acordar a alguien- dijo Draco

-Alguna de tus conquistas seguramente- dijo Ginny que comenzaba a darse cuenta que había utilizado la misma frase en ese día y con Draco.

-No precisamente, era la hermana de … No importa no vine a hablarte de eso- dijo Draco cambiando de tema radicalmente. Ginny suspiro aliviada.

-Y de que viniste a hablar?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Estaba preocupado Ashley, le podrías haber dicho a Jo a donde ibas, no te costaba nada- dijo Draco más calmado.

-Pero, soy grande y se cuidarme sola, no hace falta que me reporte como si tuviera quince años- dijo Ginny.

-Pero no te vi en todo el día y encima Jo me dice que te fuiste a la mañana. Ashley no es para sobreprotegerte pero, si te desmayabas en al calle y yo no sabia.-

A Ginny le hizo acordar cuando sus hermanos la sobreprotegían, y lo anheló, anhelo estar con sus padres, sus hermanos y con Harry y Hermione.

-Lo siento Draco- suspiro Ginny resignada- Fui a San Mungo…- pero se calló de repente.

-A san Mungo?- le pregunto Draco mirándola desconcertado.

* * *

Hola!! chicas bueno espero que este cap.les haya gustado! como ven ya estamos llegando al final asi que please no se olviden de dejar rr please :)

Contestacion de Reviews.

penny: Hola primero que nada gracias por tu review!!! y si falta un cachitin más para que draco se entere de toda la verdad! besos cuidate!

laly malfoy: Hola!! gracias por tu rr del cap. pasado, me alegra mucho que t halla gustado, respecto a tu pregunta creo que faltan 3 caps no lo quiero alargar mucho más... besos cuidate!

Mercedes: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu rr... y si como era de esperarse ron reacciono de la peor manera, igual para que draco sepa toda la vdd falta un cachitin mas. ahh me olvidaba... yo tambien soy de argentina!! besos cuidate!

Silver-plated: Hola!! Primero que nada muchas gracias por el rr. como ya te hbras dadfo cuenta Ginny no acepto casarse... asi que tu pregunta quedo contestada. Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar :) besos cuidate!

aLLy: Hola!!! Gracias por tu rr del cap. anterior! Tal como te prometi dije como se entero nina!! y tmb como viste Ginny no acepto casarse con Draco, que por cierto cada vez sospecha más de que algo raro esta pasando!!! bueno me voy despidiendo besos cuidate!

Uluvi: Hola despues de tanto tiempo! me alegro que te hayas puesto al día con el fic! espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que te haya gustado este cap. Besos cuidate!

gabriella snape: Hola muchas gracias por tu rr! y si falta muy poquito para que draco se entere de toda la vdd :) besos cuidate!

Marcela:Hola!! primero que nada muchas gracias por tu rr!! me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. anterior y espero que este tambien te halla gustado. Besos cuidate!

Tomoe-chan: Hola!!! muchisimas garciuas por tu rr! mmm me parece que puede ser que hay un fic en el que Ginny hace de niñera pero no transforma en otra persona... puede ser que por eso te parezca familiar :) Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Besoss cuidate!

R E V I E W S


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!!!! Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto, pero como recompenza este cap es bastante larguito... asi que espero que les guste!

Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling

Enjoy it

* * *

Capitulo 15

-Si a San Mungo- afirmó Ginny tratando de sonar segura- Hoy me mandaron una carta diciéndome que tenía que ir a cambiar el turno que tenia para la ecografía-

-Y todo el día estuviste en San Mungo?- preguntó Draco

-No- Ginny cada vez se ponía nerviosa, Draco sospechaba que algo no andaba bien y no sabia como salir de esta situación.

-Entonces?- le preguntó Draco cada vez frunciendo más el ceño.

-Me encontré con una amiga y me quede con ella- dijo Ginny desesperada.

-Creí que no conocías a nadie en Inglaterra, Ashley- dijo Draco serio.

-Y yo no sabia que esto era un interrogatorio- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

-No es un interrogatorio, pero quiero saber donde estabas, por que hoy fui a San Mungo a la mañana y no te ví-

-No se supone que tendrías que estar trabajando a esa hora?- le pregunto Ginny.

Draco miró hacia otro lado y bajo la vista

-Draco te pregunte algo- le dijo la pelirroja que se sentía más aliviada de que la conversación halla tomado otro rumbo.

**0o0o00o0oo0 Flash Back0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Es urgente- dijo Nina interponiéndose entre la puerta del escritorio y Draco.

-Pero llego tarde a trabajar- se excusó el rubio tomando a su prima por los hombros para correrla pero ella no se dejó.

-Si no fuera importante no te impediría ir a trabajar Draco, créeme- dijo Nina con un tono desesperante en la voz.

-De acuerdo- se resigno Draco y camino hacia el sillón que se encontraba frente al gran ventanal que había en la habitación. Nina lo siguió.- Bien que es eso tan importante?-

-Es sobre tu hijo- dijo Nina

-Le paso algo a Bruno?- pregunto Draco.

-No a Bruno, sino al que vas a tener con… Ashley- dijo Nina y movió las manos nerviosamente, había pensado mucho si decirle a Draco o no, finalmente decidió que era lo correcto y además así le daría un "empujoncito" a Ginny para que le dijera toda la verdad.

-Nina me asustas, habla de una vez- dijo Draco comenzándose a poner nervioso.

-Ashley… va a salir- dijo Nina y Draco la miró extrañado como su prima se estuviera volviendo loca.

-Emmm Nina, Ash puede salir de Malfoy Manor cuando quiera- dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Por supuesto, es una mujer libre, pero tu sabes a donde va?- le preguntó Nina.

-No, por que… tendría que saberlo?- preguntó Draco con un poco mas de intriga, aun sin saber a donde quería llegar su prima.

-Va a ir a San Mungo- dijo Nina muy tranquilamente

-Porque? Y Porque tu lo sabes y yo no?- le preguntó Draco extrañado, sabia perfectamente que la relación que mantenían su prima y Ashley no era para amistosa, es más podría jurar que mientras las dos estaban en la casa preferían quedarse cada una en su habitación para no cruzarse.

Nina abrió los ojos sorprendía ante la inesperada pregunta de su primo.

-Lo escuche- atinó a decir Nina.

-Pero Ashley no tiene porque ocultarme que va a San Mungo- dijo Draco intentando entender.

-Tiene turno a las once por si acaso- dijo Nina levantándose y saliendo rápidamente del escritorio, dejando a un Draco un poco confundido.

**O****0o00o0o0o0o End Flash Backo00o0o00o0o**

-Draco, te estoy hablando- volviendo a llamarlo.

Draco salio rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-Que pasa?- pregunto.

-Me dijiste que fuiste a San Mungo por la mañana, pero se supone que tendrías que haber estado trabajando.

-Emm, eeh…-

-Draco-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Nina me dijo que irías a San Mungo, y me llamo la atención que no me dijeras nada… entonces fui a San Mungo, pero al contrario de encontrarte a ti me encontré con la comadr…- No pensaba decirle que se había encontrado con Weasley, pero hablo tan rápido que las palabras fluían solas.

Ginny se quedó estática, no pensaba que Draco le contaría sobre… bueno sobre el pequeño inconveniente que habían tenido por la mañana.

De repente un incomodo silencio había en el aire y ni Draco ni Ginny sabían como cortar eso, Ginny sabia que la verdad cada vez estaba más cerca y Draco, por otro lado, sabia que algo muy raro estaba pasando con Ashley, y tuvo miedo de que lo que tenia con Ashley se terminara.

Draco y Ginny escucharon la voz de Joan persiguiendo a Bruno, segundos mas tarde Bruno entró atolondradamente a la habitación de Ginny rompiendo el silencio que había.

-Lo siento- Dijo Jo notablemente agitada.

-Bruno, no puedes entrar así a una habitación- le reprendió Draco.

-Lo siento- dijo el pequeño bajando la cabeza.

-No puedo logar que baje a cenar, dice que quiere cenar con ustedes- explico Jo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.- Le explique que Draco tenia que adelantar su trabajo y tu seguramente…-

-Vamos a cenar Bruno- le cortó Ginny tomándole la mano a Bruno y saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

-Que le sucede?- pregunto Jo.

-Eso me gustaría saber- respondió Draco viendo como Ginny se marchaba

O00ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o

La relación de Draco y Ginny no había progresado mucho desde la semana anterior, según Draco, Ashley cada día estaba extraña y Ginny creía que cada segundo que pasaba estaba más cerca de la verdad, por lo que no podía relajarse.

Ginny bajaba las escaleras, estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa, no solo por la ecografía, sino porque Draco a toda hora le preguntaba si le pasaba algo, o le decía que no era la misma de siempre… y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Ya estas listo?- le pregunto Ginny a Draco cuando termino de bajar el ultimo escalón.

-Para que?- pregunto Draco.

-tengo turno para la ecografía en veinte minutos.

-Crei que la habías cambiado- dijo Draco sosteniendo la mirada en sus ojos.

Ginny sintió como un gran baldazo de agua caía sobre ella.

-Y lo hice- dijo, nunca le había gustado mentir y por esta misión se la había pasado mintiendo los últimos cuatro meses y medio.

-Pero yo tenia anotado que era hoy… y no cambie la fecha cuando me dijiste que habías ido a cambiarla-dijo Draco- Que esta pasando Ashley?-

Ginny permanecía callada y mirando el piso, no sabia que decir.

-No fuiste a cambiar el turno verdad?- le pregunto Draco serio.

-…-

-Te paso algo a ti o al bebe?- volvió a preguntar Draco, pero Ginny continuaba mirando el parqué del piso.-Ashley, puedes contestarme!

Finalmente lo miró.

-Tienes razón no fui a cambiar el turno de la ecografía- dijo Ginny.-Fui a san mungo porque tenia que consultarle al medico sobre unas pociones que estoy tomando-

-Pociones? Para que?- pregunto Draco

-Pociones para… la alergia- No se lo creía ni ella pero esperaba que el sí.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste?-

-No quería preocuparte- Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, ella alérgica? Por Merlin!

Draco seguía serio, le pareció raro que Ashley no le contara algo tan trivial como que tomaba unas pociones para la alergia… pero al igual que otras veces no le dio importancia, aunque al final se daría cuenta que cada una de esas cosas que no le daba importancia terminarían siendo realmente importantes.

-Estas enojado?- le pregunto Ginny acercándose a Draco, más precisamente a sus labios.

-No- contesto secamente

-Entonces comunícaselo a tu cara- le dijo Ginny rozándole los labios con los suyos.

Draco la tomo de la cintura acercándola aun más para besarla.

Ginny se separo al instante.

-Que pasa?- le pregunto el rubio mirándolo extrañado

-Se nos hace tarde para la ecografía!- exclamo la ex pelirroja tomando a Draco de la mano para luego desaparecer.

O00o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Por favor que pase el paciente que tenia turno para las cinco y cuarto- dijo el medimago desde la puerta del consultorio.

En ese preciso instante Ginny apareció junto a Draco y aun tomada de la mano con Draco entro al consultorio.

-Buenos días señorita Weasley, verdad?- dijo el medimago, que por cierto no era el que la había venido atendiendo. Ginny sintió que su corazón se había parado.

-No- respondió Draco- Es Russel-

-Ah porque yo tengo que la Señorita Weasley tiene turno en este horario- dijo el doctor mirando nuevamente la planilla de los turnos.

-Pero de todas maneras usted no es el medimago que me venia atendiendo- dijo Ginny nerviosa e intentado cambiar de tema.

-No no, yo tuve que reemplazarlo por hoy, tuvo un inconveniente y no puede llegar-

-va a atenderla si o no?- preguntó Draco impaciente

-Primero tengo que asegurarme que la srta. Weasley no este en la sala de espera-

-No está- contesto Draco fríamente.

-Acaso usted conoce a la Srta. Weasley- le pregunto el medimago mientras salía del consultorio.

-De hecho s­…- pero Draco se calló al escuchar al medimago.

-Se encuentra aquí la Srta. Weasley?- pregunto el medimago elevando la voz, así consiguiendo llamar la atención de algunas mujeres que se encontraban en aquella sala.

Pero nadie contestó.

-Disculpe Dr…-

-Dr. Cassidy- le completo el medimago.

-Aparentemente Gi… emm la Srta. Weasley no esta, y nosotros estamos apurados…- esta vez era Ginny la que intentaba hablar tranquilamente, pero sin mucho éxito.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo por favor acuéstese por aquí- le dijo indicándole una camilla, y dirigiéndose a su escritorio para agarrar su varita.

Ginny rápidamente se acostó en la camilla y se quedo mirando el techo, aun un poco sobresaltada por la pequeña confusión de su apellido.

El medimago se acerco a la camilla de Ginny, le subió el sweater, que Ginny traía puesto, hasta las costillas y procedió a apuntarle con su varita hacia la panza de la ex pelirroja, justo cuando iba a pronunciar el hechizo Draco saco la suya y conjuro un hechizo:

-_explelliarmus!-_ Logrando así que la varita del medimago volara por los aires.

Ginny se quedo anonadada mirando a Draco.

-Sr. Malfoy… pero… que… le ocurre?- le pregunto el medimago frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento- murmuro- Reflejos, supongo.

Ginny sonrió.

-Señor Malfoy, jamás haría algo perjudicara a alguna de mis pacientes- le dijo el medico con un pequeño tono de enojo en la voz.

Draco se limito a mirar hacia otro lado, mientras el medimago se levantaba de su silla e iba a buscar la varita que había sido arrojada por el rubio.

El medimago volvió a sentarse en su silla y nuevamente empuño su varita para poder realizar el hechizo.

-_ecographum- _

Automáticamente apareció un pantalla azul sobre el estomago de Ginny donde se podía ver un circulo negro que latía. Todos permanecieron callados.

-_sonoration-_

Se comenzó a escuchar un rápido latido: tum tum tum.

-Ese… ese es el latido de su…-

-efectivamente, ese es el latido del corazón de su hijo- dijo el medimago sonriendo.

Draco recordó cuando había acompañado a danielle a la ecografía del quinto mes, porque ella había huido cuando supo que estaba embarazada y volvió recién cuando estaba de cinco meses de embarazo, y el no tubo la oportunidad de ver la primera ecografía. Y ahora estaba ahí parado mirando esa pantalla azul de quince pulgadas… viendo y escuchando a su hijo o hija.

Ginny por otro lado, sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su organismo jamás había experimentado tanta excitación en un mismo momento, verlo ahí era ya más que perfecto pero poder escuchar a su hijo era más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0oo00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Volvían entusiasmados de San Mungo, Ginny había logrado olvidar por unos instantes los problemas, y Draco ya quería pasar por una inmobiliaria, el decía que quería comprar una casa más pequeña y que estuviera mas cerca del centro de Londres.

Acababan de entrar a la sala de estar cuando vieron a Nina sentada en un sillón con un vaso con Wisky de Fuego en las manos.

Draco la miró extrañado, nunca había visto a Nina beber alcohol.

-Tu estas bebiendo?- le pregunto Draco con una sonrisa irónica en la cara. Aun recordaba cuando recién había ido a vivir a Italia y gran parte de la noche se la pasaba borracho, (aun no toleraba a los _muggles_), había sido ella quien logro que dejara de beber.

-Nunca me agrado esas sonrisitas tuyas, Draco- dijo ella aun sentada en el sillón con el vaso de wisky en las manos.-De todas maneras necesito hablar contigo-

Ginny que aun no había abierto la boca, observo la situación y decidió retirarse.

-Creo que voy a arriba a ver a Bruno-

-Que sucede Nina?- le pregunto Draco una vez que Ginny ya había subido las escaleras.

-Draco, yo estoy preocupada, vas a tener un hijo con esta mujer- dijo Nina señalando la escalera- pero en mi opinión no conoces nada de ella.

Draco levanto ambas cejas sorprendido, era el ultimo tema que esperaba que Nina hablara.

-No me mires así, tengo razón no sabes nada de Ashley Rusell- el nombre lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-Te recuerdo, Nina, que Ashley había sido contratada para cuidar a mi hijo- dijo Draco seriamente- Yo no voy a contratar a cualquier persona para que cuide a Bruno.

-Pero y si en realidad era una psicópata maníaca y tu…-

-Por Merlin Nina! Que te ocurre?- le pregunto Draco, sabia que ella estaba nerviosa pero no sabia porque.

-No me ocurre nada, Draco, solo quiero saber que cuando vuelva a Italia tu y Bruno van a estar bien!-

-Y porque no lo estaríamos?-

Nina estuvo tentada de decirle toda la verdad a Draco, pero no pudo, sabia que ese trabajo le correspondía a Ginevra.

-Draco te lo estoy diciendo ahora, ten mucho cuidado-

-Nina, realmente no te entiendo, acabo de volver de San Mungo, emocionado por haber ido a la primera ecografía de mi hijo y tu me vienes con estos planteos- dijo Draco enojándose.

-No te estoy viniendo con ningún planteo, estoy intentando protegerte, Draco a ti y a Bruno!

-Conozco perfectamente a Ashley y no necesito de tu ayuda para protegerme ni a mi ni a Bruno, soy grande Nina!-

-De acuerdo como quieras- Grito Nina y con un simple crack desapareció.

Draco se desplomo en el sillón suspirando, sabia que Ashley y Nina no se llevaban bien, pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

Bruno y Ginny bajaban por la escalera tomados de las manos.

Ginny vio que Draco estaba sentado en el sillón, ya que se podía ver parte de la cabellera de Draco sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Ginny y Bruno se acercaron a Draco uno por cada lado y se sentaron junto a el.

-Que te sucede?- le pregunto Ginny

-Nina y yo peleamos- dijo Draco.

-Porque?- preguntó inocentemente Bruno.

-Cosas de grandes, Bruno- dijo Draco aun serio.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- dijo Bruno y se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo siento- dijo Draco y tomo en brazos a su hijo.

-Que sucedió?-pregunto Ginny

-En realidad no lo se, fue muy absurda la pelea que tuve con Nina, ni siquiera sabia muy bien porque discutía- Draco sabia que no decía toda la verdad, pero no quería preocupar a Ashley.

Ginny frunció el ceño pero prefirió quedarse callada.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Había pasado un poco menos de un mes desde que Nina se había ido de Malfoy Manor, y esa noche Ginny y Draco habían decidido contarle a Bruno que iba a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

Ginny se había encargado de reservar en un restorán de Londres para que todo fuera más especial. Draco había llegado mas temprano del trabajo y Jo había ayudado a bañar a Bruno y a vestirlo, para que estuviera listo justo a tiempo.

Habían decidido ir en el auto de Draco porque el lugar donde Ginny había reservado era_ muggle._

Estaban sentados los tres en una mesa hacia diez minutos y ni Draco ni Ginny habían abierto la boca más que para pedir la cena.

-Bien, no creo que toda esta preparación halla sido solo porque tenían ganas, verdad?- Bruno había roto el silencio que había penetrado el ambiente.

Draco y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron.

-Es verdad- dijo Draco- No era solo porque teníamos ganas-

Bruno quedo mirando expectante a su padre.

-Emmm- Ginny se animó a emitir sonido- Tenemos una noticia que darte-

-Cual?-

Bien, se suponía que decirle que iba a tener un hermanito no iba a ser tan difícil. Que podía ser lo peor que podía pasar? Pero de todas maneras Ginny estaba nerviosa.

Ginny pateo a Draco para que hablara por debajo de la mesa, pero el rubio la pateo a ella para que ella hablara.

Pero la ex pelirroja fue más astuta.

-Tu padre te va a dar la noticia, Bruno- dijo Ginny mirando con una gran sonrisa a Draco.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido y miro a Ginny frunciendo el ceño, para luego mirar con una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Bueno… emmm… la noticia era… que vas.. a… vas a..-

-Draco deja de tartamudear!- dijo Ginny mientras intentaba no reírse.

-Cuéntaselo tu, Ashley, estoy seguro que lo cuentas mejor que yo-

-De acuerdo- dijo Ginny con superioridad- Bruno, la noticia es que vas a… vas a tener un hermanita o hermanita.

Ginny suspiro y miro a Bruno para ver su reacción.

Bruno sonrió.

-Genial!- exclamo el pequeño pero luego frunció el ceño- Pero… como se hacen los bebes?

Draco y Ginny se miraron, luego miraron a Bruno y le sonrieron nerviosamente.

00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o

Habían llegado hacia media hora de la cena, Ginny se las había ingeniado para tomar_ todas_ sus pociones mientras estaban afuera. Estaba en la habitación de Draco, ya se había puesto el pijama y se disponía a acostarse, cuando Draco entró a la habitación.

-Bruno ya se durmió?- pregunto Ginny.

-Si- dijo Draco, y en ese mismo instante una lechuza comenzó a picotear la ventana que había en la habitación de Draco.

Draco se acerco a la ventana y dejo pasar la lechuza y cerrando rápidamente la ventana por que estaban en pleno invierno.

-Es para ti- dijo Draco entregándole la carta a Ginny.

Ginny la tomo y la abrió.

-Es de Pansy- dijo Ginny mientras leía- va a venir mañana por la mañana, más o menos a las nueve.

Draco asintió y comenzó a cambiarse.

-Voy a dejar la carta en mi habitación- dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación, cruzó el pasillo y entro a la suya cerrando la puerta.

Tranquilamente se dirigió a su placard y saco de allí la caja azul, se estaba sentando con ella en su cama, cuando Draco entro a la habitación haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Draco- dijo ella guardando rápidamente la carta de Pansy en la caja.

-Que tiene esa caja?- preguntó Draco acercándose a ella.

-nada, solo cartas- respondió ella cerrando la caja y caminando rápidamente hacia el placard para guardarla.

-Que tanto guardas ahí, siempre que te veo con esa caja nunca me dejas ver que hay adentro- le dijo Draco acercándose también al placard.

-Nada, Draco, nada- dijo Ginny.

Draco recordó que no era la primera vez que Ashley no le dejaba ver la caja, pero decidió que eso lo arreglaría después.

-De acuerdo, vamos a dormir?- le pregunto Draco tomándola de la mano.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ginny sonriendo tímidamente, cada día tenía más miedo de que Draco descubriera la verdad, y ya no sabia como seguir mintiendo.

Draco y Ginny se dirigieron a la habitación del primero como lo venían haciendo hacia ya dos meses. Draco se acostó junto a Ginny y la abrazó por la cintura haciendo así que ginny apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

Draco no lo sabía con precisión pero suponía que serian como las siete o siete y media de la mañana, aun no había abierto los ojos pero podía tocar tranquilamente los cabellos de Ashley. Disfrutaba de su compañía, e incluso disfrutaba el simple hecho de estar así como estaba ahora. Había decidido que se levantaría y le prepararía el desayuno. Abrió los ojos y con lo primero que se encontró fue con una cabellera pelirroja en vez de una morena. Y se asustó. Salio rápidamente de la cama y comprobó que la que estaba en su cama durmiendo junto a el no era Ashley, sino La comadreja Weasley!

* * *

Hola de nuevo... y que les parecio? como se daran cuenta no falta mucho para que termine, supongo que no seran mas de tres capitulos asi.. que please dejen reviews!!

Contestacion de Reviews!

lunatipola: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review! mm respecto a lo de escribir mas fic.. tengo una idea que me esta rondando por la cabeza hace tiempo peor es Draco-hermione!! bueno .. muchos besos y cuidate!

laly malfoy: Hola!!! gracias por tu review!!! me alegro que te halla gustado el cap. anterior y espero que este tambien te guste! besos cuidate!

Silver-plated: Hola!!! GRACIAS! por tu review! Tal como lo pediste Draco ya descubrio a Ginny.. y ahora que pasara? lo se soy muy mala siempre las dejo con la intriga.. :) besos cuidate!

joselin: Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! me alegra que hallas podida cambiar tu opinión respecto al fic... :) Lamento no poder cumplir con tu pedido de subir dos... pero la verdad es que no me alcanza el tiempo :S. Besos cuidate!

aLLy: Hola!!! primero que nada muchas gracias por el review del cap. pasado, espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado! Respecto a Ronnie ajaja en el prox. cap se va a saber mas de el. Besos cuidate!

angielunatica: Hola!!! Gracias por tu review! y si pedis demasiado... como Draco no se va enojar??? pero voy a ver como manejo esa situacion! besitos cuidate!

Luniz Jill: Muchas gracias por tu review!!! emmm si trato al menso de subir los caps seguidos aunque no siempre lo logro :s el cole me vuelve loca y no me da tiempo para nada.! Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado! besos cuidate!

platonikhhr: Hola!! me alegra mucho que te halla gustado la historia! y muchas gracias por tu review del cap. pasado. Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado. Besos cuidate!

Pauly: Hola!!! jaja me alegro que te halla secuestrado mi fic ajaj!

y muchas gracias por tu review! besos cuidate!

R E V I E W S


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!!! Yo de nuevo por acá subiendo un nuevo cap. de esta hsitoria que ya esta a punto de finalizar! Muchas gracias por los review!

Contestacion de reviews abajo!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 16

Draco no lo sabía con precisión pero suponía que serian como las siete o siete y media de la mañana, aun no había abierto los ojos pero podía tocar tranquilamente los cabellos de Ashley. Disfrutaba de su compañía, e incluso disfrutaba el simple hecho de estar así como estaba ahora. Había decidido que se levantaría y le prepararía el desayuno. Abrió los ojos y con lo primero que se encontró fue con una cabellera pelirroja en vez de una morena. Y se asustó. Salio rápidamente de la cama y comprobó que la que estaba en su cama durmiendo junto a el no era Ashley, sino La comadreja Weasley!

Draco seguía paralizado, su cabeza iba mil por hora… no sabia que pensar, que creer, no entendía. Una alarma de reloj comenzó a sonar pero Draco la escuchaba de fondo.

Ginny abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reloj de muñeca: eran las siete cuarenta y cinco. Sintió que la observaban y efectivamente Draco estaba parado a unos pocos pasos de la cama.

Lo miró y sonrió.

-Que raro que te hallas levantado antes que yo- dijo Ginny sonriendo, pero noto que la mirada de Draco era fría, como hacia mucho tiempo no veía.- Que… que te sucede?- Ginny se levanto de la cama con intención de acercarse a el, pero cuando quiso tocarlo el la empujo haciendo que Ginny cayera violentamente a la cama.

-No te atrevas a tocarme, Weasley!- dijo Draco comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

La cara de Ginny fue indescriptible. Draco salio de la habitación y cruzo el pasillo en pocas zancadas, para luego entrar al cuarto de "Ashley". Abrió el placard de un tirón y saco de allí la famosa caja azul.

Ginny observaba desde la puerta, con miedo… mucho miedo. Ya habían pasado los dos meses, y olvido tomar la poción que le dio el medimago.

Draco puso la caja sobre el escritorio que estaba a pocos pasos del placard. Saco las cartas: la primera era de Pansy, pero las demás… las demás tenían como remitente Ginevra Weasley, y como destinatario Ministerio de Auror-espía.

Draco miro a Ginny congelandola con la mirada. Ella, quizás, por inercia entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta.

-Draco- se animó a pronunciar.

Pero el bajo la mirada a las cartas, mejor dicho a los sobres, Eligio uno al azar y lo abrió.

_Resumen semanal de Draco Malfoy._

_Mi investigación poco a poco va avanzando, encontré en la mazmorra de la casa Malfoy un cuaderno, que aparentemente era utilizado como diario intimo de Narcisa Malfoy (madre de Draco) en el se descubren algunos secretos de la familia Malfoy, como por ejemplo Narcisa no tenia ninguna intención de casarse con Lucius Malfoy (padre de Draco), sino que fue un matrimonio por conveniencia..._

Draco levanto la cabeza enfrentando a Ginny.

-Encontraste el diario de mi madre- susurro Draco arrugando la carta en sus manos.

Ginny asintió

-COMO TE PUDISTE METER DE ESA MANERA EN MI VIDA!!- Le grito Draco.

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Ginny.

-Draco… yo no quiero que pienses que…-

-QUE NO QUIERES QUE PIENSE!!- Volvió a gritar Draco- Acá lo dice todo, comadreja!- y le tiro en la cara las cartas que tenia en la mano y volvió a bajar la mirada. Vio que adentro de la caja había mas cosas había un cuaderno blanco y sobre este había varias botellitas.

Tomó las botellitas con cuidado y las dejo sobre el escritorio, le llamó mas la atención el cuaderno, cuando lo saco de la caja pudo leer que decía Diario de Narcisa Black.

-El diario de mi madre- susurro nuevamente tocando la tapa con mucha delicadeza- Tu no tienes idea de lo que yo busque esto-

-Si que lo se- dijo Ginny terminando de juntar las cartas del piso- Pero no puedes quedarte con eso, lo necesito para…-

-Y TU CREES QUE A MI ME IMPORTA, COMADREJA- Grito Draco- ME MENTISTE DURANTE MESES, TE METISTE EN MI CASA, EN MI VIDA Y EN LA DE MI HIJO!-

La humillación que sentía en ese momento era demasiado para el, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que había vivido casi cinco meses con Weasley. No podía creer que se había enamorado de esa Weasley.

-Draco… pero si me dejaras explicarte-

-QUE MIERDA ME VAS A EXPLICAR? EH? CUANTO TE PAGARON WEASLEY?- Las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en los ojos de ginny habían comenzado a caer.- Te debes haber reído de lo lindo con Potter y los otros.

Como si de una imagen se tratase un recuerdo acudió a su mente.

0o0o0o0o00 Flash Backo00o0o0o0o

-Con que aquí estabas! Bruno Malfoy estas castigado por tiempo indefinido!- exclamo un rubio mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Gin, Harry y Bruno.

-Malfoy- dijo Harry

-Potter que linda coincidencia- dijo sarcásticamente el rubio- y como no podía ser de otra manera Weasley, es que acaso ya se casaron?-

-no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy- dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada

-vamos Bruno- dijo Draco tomándolo de la mano, para irse.

-no espera, ella se parece a Ashley!- dijo Bruno señalando a Gin

-Por merlin! Bruno ella no le llega a los talones a Ashley- dijo Draco y se marchó.

Bruno y Draco ya estaban en el auto en camino a Malfoys Manor

-pero deberás se parecía Ash- decía bruno mientras subía a auto de Draco.

-nada que ver, weasley es pelirroja, y Ashley tiene el pelo negro.. y-

-no, en la cara tenían la cara parecida!- decía Bruno

0o0o0oo0o0 Flash Back0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco se insulto mentalmente, había tenido todas las pistas para saber que ella no era ella en realidad. Por Merlin! Había sido un total y completo estupido.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio solo se escuchaban algunos hipidos de Ginny, que hacían que la situación fuera mas dramática.

Draco abrió el diario de su madre bajo la mirada expectante de Ginny, que le arrebato el libro de las manos.

-Que haces?- le pregunto draco acercándose para quitarle el libro.

-Lo siento Draco, pero tengo que salvarte- dijo Ginny sacando su varita- _petrificus totalum._

Draco cayó inmovilizado al piso.

Ginny puso las pociones y el cuaderno en la caja.

-_finitem encanto- _Dijo la pelirroja y desapareció con la caja a cuestas.

-WEASLEY VEN AQUÍ!!!!- Grito Draco, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ginny había desaparecido.

0oo0o00oo00oo0o0o0o0o00oo00o0oo00o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo00oo

Ginny apareció en su departamento, permaneció parada en el mismo lugar algunos segundo intentando caer en la realidad que todo había terminado.

Camino rápidamente hacia su habitación y se cambió, debía salir lo mas rápido posible de ese departamento, ya que ese seria el primer lugar donde Draco la buscaría. Tomo la caja y desapareció por segunda vez en el día.

Apareció frente a la fabrica abandonada donde de se encontraba oculto el Departamento de Auror-espía. Caminó por donde ya había caminado otras veces hasta llegar al escritorio donde estaba sentada la secretaria de Reef.

-Ginevra!- dijo Sophie cuando vio llegar a Ginny.

-Hola Sophie- dijo la pelirroja con un intento de sonrisa- esta Reef?-

-Si, ya le aviso- dijo la mujer colocándose un par de auriculares, para luego avisarle a su jefe que Ginevra Weasley estaba esperándolo.- Dice que pases.

Ginny asintió y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Reef, respiro hondo, y entró.

-Buenos Días- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su jefe.

-Ginevra, para mi es una sorpresa tenerte aquí, después de que te mande por lo menos doce cartas en las ultimas tres semanas y no contestaste ni una- dijo Reef seriamente.

-Lo se, pero estoy segura que esto te va a gustar- dijo Ginny poniendo la caja azul sobre el escritorio.

-Que es esto?- Pregunto Reef frunciendo el ceño.

-Las pruebas de que Draco Malfoy es…-

-Culpable- le completo Reef

-No!- exclamo Ginny- Es inocente.

-Estas hablando enserio?- le pregunto.

-Muy y creo que lo mejor es que dejen de molestarlo a el y a su familia.

-Que sucedió Ginny? Estas rara- le dijo Reef.

-Me descubrió- dijo Ginny y bajo la cabeza.- Así que no tienes porque pagarme nada si no quieres

-Tienes las evidencias, tu trabajo esta completo, corresponde que te pague-

-Ahí otra cosa más- dijo Ginny.

-Otra más?-

-En realidad son dos-

-De acuerdo-

-La primera es que voy a necesitar parte de la evidencia- Dijo Ginny, rogaba que Reef le permitiera llevarse aunque sea el diario, de otra manera Draco jamás le creería que Lucius no era su padre.

-Y se puede saber para que la necesitas?- le pregunto Reef intrigado.

-La razón por la cual Draco no es un mortífago activo es porque Voldemort lo "libero"- intento explicar Ginny.

-Voldemort lo libero?- pregunto Reef, sabiendo que era imposible lo que Ginny decía.

-Bueno de hecho no, su madre lo envió a Italia cuando cumplió diecisiete años con una familia _muggle-_ dijo Ginny sacando de la caja las botellitas con el liquido transparente.- Por lo que fue un mortifago activo solo por un año, aquí están las pruebas.

-Pero hay algo que no cierra, Ginevra- dijo Reef tomando una de las botellitas en su mano- Voldemort no deja ir a un mortifago y menos con el renombre Malfoy, así como así-

-Bueno ahí está la cuestión, Draco no es un Malfoy- dijo Ginny.

-Que?- exclamo sorprendido abriendo los ojos de sobremanera.

-Bueno, es una historia un poco larga, pero resumiendo Narcisa Black ya estaba embarazada cuando se caso (por la fuerza) con Lucius Malfoy.

-Increible- dijo Reef- Así que tu quieres parte de la evidencia para que Malfoy pueda saber la verdad.

-Si, quería el diario, se que su madre le pidió que lo buscara antes de morir, y estuvo varios años buscándolo pero nunca lo encontró.

Reef lo pensó por algunos momentos.

-Ahí algo más- dijo Reef poniéndose extremadamente serio de repente- Descubriste porque Malfoy pasaba grandes cantidades de dinero a Estados Unidos.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Ginevra, eso es indispensable-

-Lo se, pero me descubrió, y no pude hacerlo- dijo Ginny.

-Pero… es necesario saberlo, de otra manera las evidencias no tendrían mucho sentido. Sabes perfectamente que el ministerio es muy riguroso en ese sentido.

-Porque no pueden dejarlo simplemente tranquilo, porque necesitan hacerle la vida imposible- Ginny estaba a punto de colapsar, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a Draco y no solo por eso, también tenia que cargar con todo lo que estaba pasando(respecto a Draco), y Reef no ayudaba mucho.

-Ginevra hay algo que esta pasando y tu no me lo estas contando- dijo Reef.

-Es verdad, la otra cuestión que vine a hablar es… es que… vine a presentar mi renuncia-

-Que?! Es una broma, verdad?-

-No- dijo Ginny

-Si es porque no pudiste conseguir…-

-No en realidad, es porque este trabajo ya no me gusta como solía hacerlo y porque… estoy embarazada.

Reef quedo atónito con la ultima declaración de la pelirroja.

-Felicitaciones- dijo Reef no muy seguro de que esa hubiera sido la palabra adecuada.- Quien es el afortunado?

-No querrás saberlo, créeme-

-Ginny, soy amigo de tus padres hace mucho tiempo, como no voy a querer saberlo?- le pregunto.

-Malfoy- dijo Ginny en un susurro.

-Que tiene que ver el?- pregunto Reef sin entender.

-El es el padre de mi hijo- dijo ella.

-Por Merlín! Tu y el ahora… ustedes están juntos?-

-No ahora no… el me descubrió-

O0oo0o0oo00o0oo00o0oo000o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo000o

Había llegado a su departamento de noche, luego de que había salido de la oficina de Reef (y éste había prometido no decir una sola palabra a sus padres) se la había pasado caminando por Londres pensando en que iba a hacer, y había llegado a la conclusión que no tenia la menor idea.

Abrió la puerta y decidió no prender la luz, en ese momento necesitaba tranquilidad y silencio. Camino hacia su habitación tanteando las paredes para no chocárselas, entro a su habitación y prendió la luz, dejo el diario de Narcisa sobre la cama, busco su pijama y se lo puso, volvió a tomar el diario de Narcisa Black, para luego salir de su habitación.

Se sentó como una bolsa de papas en el sillón de su pequeña sala, pero se sintió incomoda, se sintió observada, estiro la mano hacia su derecha hasta llegar al interruptor de una lámpara que había a su lado. La prendió, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y hubiera pegado un grito sino hubiera sido porque Draco le tapo la boca.

Apenas la información de que Draco estaba en su departamento junto a ella tapándole la boca llego a su cerebro, Ginny se quedo paralizada.

-No se te ocurra gritar- dijo Draco seriamente y ejerciendo un poco mas de presión contra su boca.

Ginny asintió y Draco la soltó.

Se miraron por varios segundos, Ginny intentaba encontrar en los ojos de Draco la seguridad y el amor que había sentido horas antes, pero fue inútil. Mientras que Draco intentaba ver parecidos entre Ashley y Weasley, pero le resultaba muy difícil debido a la ira que le inspiraba su apellido.

-Habla- gruño Draco.

Ginny se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior y miro hacia otro lado.

-Habla!- le grito Draco tomándola de los hombros

-Que quieres que te diga?- le pregunto Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

-Que me expliques! También te pagaron por meterte en mi cama?- le pregunto Draco destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Ginny lo abofeteo.

-No te voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera- le dijo Ginny levantándose del sillón.

-Entonces explícame porque te involucraste conmigo de esa manera???- dijo Draco aun tocándose la mejilla donde Ginny le había pegado.

-Y tu crees que yo lo se?- le dijo Ginny mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- Yo no planee nada, me mandaron a tu casa a encontrar algo que te culpara de ser mortífago activo y simplemente me enamore de ti.

-ja ja ja- se rió draco- Y esperas que yo te crea ese cuento?-

-Es tu problema si no me crees!-

-Quiero que me devuelvas el diario de mi madre- le ordeno Draco.

Ginny camino lentamente hacia el sillón y tomo el diario que estaba a su lado.

-Aquí lo tienes- dijo Ginny dándoselo- Draco, cuando leas el diario de tu madre y sepas la verdad, puedes recurrir a mí si quieres.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo querré eso?-

Ginny le dio la espalda, odiaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera, sentía que no podía estar un minuto mas en aquella habitación con el sin que se pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente. Lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir.

-Una cosa mas- dijo Draco y Ginny lo miro.- Es verdad que… que estas embarazada, o era otra mentira?-

Ginny se quedo pasmada, casi no había pensado en eso desde que había salido de Malfoy Manor. Era su oportunidad… podría decirle que era mentira y desligar a Draco de toda responsabilidad, después de todo el no la amaba.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! bueno como veran esto ya esta llegando a su fin :). Asi que pleasee no se olviden de dejar sus tan preciados reviews:)

Contestacion de Reviews:

aLLy: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review! si el cap. anterior te quedaste con la intriga no me quiero imaginar este jaja :). Espero que este cap. te halla gustado. Besitos

Arsami: Hola! Primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review y bienvenida a la historia. Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado. Besos cuidate!

drakiin: Hola!! Gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que el cap. anterior te halla gustado y espero que este te guste tambien. Besos!

Silver-plated: Hola!! Gracias... muchas gracias por tu review, espero no haber tardado demasiado y que este cap. tambien te guste. besos-cuidate!

lunatipola: Hola!!! Primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review!! espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado!-Besos-cuidate!

anya malfoy: Hola!! Gracias por tu review! y que te parecio la reaccion de Draco?? De todas maneras va a ver mas en el cap. siguiente. Besitos

Celestana: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review!Me alegra mucho que el cap. anterior te halla gustado y espero que este tambien te guste! beoss cuidate!

sam93: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos-cuidate!

Elassel Granger: Holaa!!! Primero que nada muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu review (que por cierto me encanto)! Tal cual dijiste vos: "vamos por partes" yo tambien lei esa historia en la que el hijo de Draco tenia poderes y que en realidad era hijo de Blaise :) Bueno.. como viste en cap. anterior, Draco se entera de la verdad, y al principio Ginny logra escapar de el, pero luego Draco busca la forma de ir a verla (en el prox cap. lo voy a explicar con detalles) y ademas todabia no vimos la reaccion de Bruno, que segun yo es muy importante para Ginny (aparicion importante en el cap. proximo). Por ultimo a mi tambien me encanta la Tosacana, tengo pensado ir a Italia el año que viene asi que estoy super emocionada (vivo en Argentina por lo que es dificil ir ahí seguido :S). Bueno.. te vuelvo a agradecer tu review. Besos cuidate!

beautycien hp: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! y si me habias dejado un review en otras oportunidades! espero que este cap., te halla gustado. besos cuidate!

janethmalfoy: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review y por los elogios. Espero que este review tambien te halla gustadso. Besos cuidate!

R E V I E W S


	17. Chapter 17

Hola!! mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes, el colegio es una locura y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero bueno no las entretengo mas!

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

Capitulo 17

-Una cosa mas- dijo Draco y Ginny lo miro.- Es verdad que… que estas embarazada, o era otra mentira?-

Ginny se quedo pasmada, casi no había pensado en eso desde que había salido de Malfoy Manor. Era su oportunidad… podría decirle que era mentira y desligar a Draco de toda responsabilidad,

después de todo el no la amaba.

-No- respondió Ginny rápidamente, no se había tomado ni siquiera cinco segundos en pensarlo, y ese _no _había salido demasiado espontáneo.

-No que? No estas embarazada… o no era otra mentira?- le pregunto Draco fríamente. Ginny lo observo: tenia una mano en el picaporte a punto de abrir la puerta, tenia la mirada mas fría que había visto en meses y no la amaba, pero ella sí, ella si lo quería con todo su corazón y le destrozaba pensar que estaba a punto de perderlo si no decía la verdad, pero ahora decir la verdad quizás perjudicaría a Draco y ya no quería hacer mas daño.

-Y tu que quieres?- Le preguntó Ginny para ganar tiempo.

Draco la miró confuso y luego recobro la postura fría y dura.

-Yo quiero la verdad, Weasley- le dijo escupiendo su apellido.

-Estoy embarazada, Draco, si quieres podemos ir a San Mungo- dijo Ginny mirándolo.

-San Mungo- susurro Draco recordando el día que se había chocado con ella, sin saber aun que era Ashley.-Como pudiste engañarme de esta manera?-

Ginny sintió que algo se le quebró por dentro.

-Como pudiste, chocarte conmigo y seguir insultándome como si nada-

-Perdón? Pero debo recordarte que fuiste tu el que comenzó a insultar, como siempre- dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a enojarse.

-Y como demonios iba a saber que eras tu?- le preguntó Draco.

Ginny resoplo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón. Draco sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, por que a pesar de que no tenían la misma apariencia había algo en su manera de mirar, en sus ojos que le hacían acordar a Ashley, pero se contuvo.

-Cuando llegue el momento hablaremos de nuestro hijo- y cerro la puerta.

Ginny llego al sillón en un par de zancadas, se sentó y comenzó a llorar.

0oo0o0o0o0o00ooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Habían pasado aproximadamente seis horas desde que había vuelto del departamento de Ginny y Draco se decidió finalmente a abrir el diario de su madre, en una página donde estaba marcada.

"...Hace cinco años que no escribo, y ahora necesito desahogarme así que estoy aquí nuevamente, en el sótano. Hace casi un mes que Draco cumplió cinco años, y ayer en cinco años volví a ver a Lucca. En definitiva no cambio mucho, su sonrisa sigue intacta al igual que su mirada, pero sin duda, no estaba preparada para verlo. Vino para ver a Draco, en realidad para conocerlo. Lucius no estaba en casa (como siempre) pero de todas maneras no podía permitirme el desliz de dejar que entrara en mi vida de nuevo.

El tiene todo el derecho de querer conocerlo, pero Draco tiene el apellido Malfoy y eso no se puede cambiar, porque Lucius piensa que es su hijo, y pretendo que lo siga pensando..."

Draco levantó la mirada confundido, no entendía absolutamente nada y estaba demasiado ansioso y nervioso como para ponerse a leer todo el diario de su madre.

Se escucho un crack y Draco desapareció.

Cuando volvió a aparecer estaba frente a la gran puerta que había en la entrada a la mansión donde había vivido los últimos años de su adolescencia. Golpeo la puerta y una mucama le abrió al instante.

- Señor Draco, que sorpresa- dijo la muchacha dejándolo pasar- El señor Lucca esta en el jardín, quiere que lo llame?-

-No yo iré- le respondió Draco y comenzó a caminar.

Llego mas rápido de lo que esperó donde estaba su _tio._

_-_Draco! _Quella sorpresa! _– dijo su tío yendo a abrazarlo, abrazo que Draco no correspondió.

-Vine porque necesito información- dijo Draco mostrándole el diario de su madre.

Lucca retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Lo leíste?- le preguntó.

-No todo y por eso quiero que me expliques que tenias que ver con mi madre y con migo-

-Draco, no leíste la carta que te dejo tu madre?- le pregunto Lucca mirando al rubio.

Draco negó.

-Que carta?- le pregunto el rubio intrigado

-Dentro del diario de tu madre, en la parte de atrás hay una carta donde explica absolutamente todo- dijo Lucca tomando el diario de Narcisa, para luego abrirlo y tomar la carta.- Después de que leas esto vas a entender todo y seguramente querrás hablar con migo.

-Pero… tu como sabes…-

-Draco, lee la carta tranquilo y luego hablamos- dijo Lucca alejándose de Draco y entrando a la casa.

Querido hijo:

Se que mi final esta muy cerca, y por esa razón no puedo hacer otra cosa que decirte la verdad, y la verdadera razón por la cual tienes que ir a vivir a Italia con la familia Spinelli.

El señor Tenebroso quiere matarte al igual que lo hizo con Lucius, pero su razón es muy diferente a la que yo te dije en aquel entonces, por que es el engaño. Draco, tu no eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy, no eres un sangre limpia y por esa razón el SeñorTenebroso ahora no te quiere en sus filas a pesar de ser un excelente combatiente. Tu padre es Lucca Spinelli, un muggle, probablemente luego de esta declaración me odies por haberte mentido teniendo en cuenta la educación que te dimos (despreciar a los muggles) pero no tenia otra salida, mi matrimonio con Lucius ya era prácticamente un hecho por lo que tuve que dejar de lado mis sentimientos hacia Lucca y preocuparme por tu futuro, por nuestro futuro.

Lo único que te pido es que me puedas perdonar y poder reconocer a Lucca como tu padre. Cuando llegues a Italia vas a tener la familia que te mereces, Lucca sabe que es tu padre, y por Merlin, Draco, el no tiene la culpa de nada.

Por ultimo te pido que seas feliz, y **sepas perdonar, que es lo más importante.**

Con cariño

_Narcissa Black_

Draco termino de leer la carta y sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su cuerpo, las manos le temblaban y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Todo lo que había creído era mentira, su vida era un fraude, y sintió ganas de desaparecer.

Lucca se aproximo a Draco lentamente.

-Espero que puedas entender que…-

-En todos estos años nunca me dijiste nada- le corto Draco.

-Tu madre me pidió que espere que encuentres la carta-

Draco lo miro a los ojos, era increíble pensar que el era su padre, años atrás hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque le dijeran que Lucius no era su padre.

-Como pudiste soportar no decírmelo?- Draco sentía un peso en el pecho, para hablar necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano.

-Draco… yo…- intento decir Lucius pero Draco no lo dejo, al contrario de escucharlo le pego una trompada descargando así toda la furia contenida.

-ESTOY ARTO DE QUE ME ENGAÑEN!- Grito Draco.

Lucca miraba a Draco desde el piso, sabia que merecía el golpe que Draco le había propinado pero no quería que Draco se alejara, no quería perder a su hijo de nuevo.

-Draco, tienes toda la razón de enojarte pero… tenemos que hablar, por favor- dijo Lucca levantándose del piso lentamente.

-No tienes idea las cosas que yo viví en las ultimas horas- dijo Draco bajando la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos.

Lucca no tenia de que hablaba, pero conjeturó que de trabajo.

-Quizás debas traer a Bruno y tomarte unas vacaciones, el trabajo a veces puede ser abrumador- dijo Lucca con una media sonrisa.- Además podemos hablar sobre lo que sucedió con tu madre.

Draco lo pensó unos instantes, la idea era buena… pero al instante la imagen de de Ginny Weasley vino a su cabeza. Apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Odiaba a Weasley por haberlo engañado de esa manera por haberse metido en su vida de la manera en la que lo hizo, pero la odiaba aun más por no poder dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo instante, ni siquiera en ese que era uno de los momento más reveladores de su vida.

-Draco- Lo llamo Lucca.

-Si, de acuerdo mañana al mediodía estaré aquí- dijo Draco y desapareció.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0

Draco apareció en el hall de Malfoy Manor y respiro hondo… debía explicarle toda la verdad a Bruno.

-Draco, Por las barbas de Merlin! Donde te había metido, estaba muy preocupada!!- dijo Jo corriendo hacia el.

-En Italia- respondió draco.

-Italia? Que hacías en Italia?- volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-Jo, estoy seguro que sabes perfectamente a lo que fui a Italia- le dijo Draco.

-N..no yo no se a que fuiste a…-

-Joan, Lucca es mi padre, y es imposible que no lo supieras- le dijo Draco. Jo respiro hondo.

-Draco… yo… tu madre me pidió que jamás te lo dijera- dijo Jo mirando hacia el piso.

-Lo supuse, voy a ir a pasar algunas semanas a Italia… prepara a Bruno salimos al mediodía.

-y Ashley? Bruno no va a querer irse sin ella, a propósito tienes idea donde esta, Bruno preguntó por ella toda la mañana- dijo Jo.

-Jo… Ashley no existe- dijo Draco y Jo lo miro extrañada- Era una auror-espía, en realidad se llama ginevra Weasley y es hermana de un ex compañero del colegio.

-No puedo creerlo, ella era muy buena.

-No, era buena actriz… nada mas- dijo Draco fríamente.

-Draco, quizás ella… era su trabajo… y…-

-No intentes defenderla Jo- le regañó Draco- Nos engaño a todos.

-De acuerdo- Jo sabia que no era el mejor momento para discutir con el.- Iré a preparar a Bruno, tu hablaras luego con el, no?

Draco asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras para luego subirlas.

Jo inmediatamente se dirigió a las cocina, tomo un trozo de papel, una pluma y escribió una breve nota, que minutos mas tarde se la enviaría a Pansy Parkinson.

O00o00o0o0o0o00o00o0oo0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Eran pasadas del mediodía y Ginny estaba en su habitación, ordenando la ropa en su placard. No había podido dejar de pensar en Draco un solo segundo esa mañana.

Hacia semanas que no hablaba con nadie, su hermano seguramente seguía enojado, pero era en ese momento que necesitaba un abrazo de Ron, las sabias palabras de Hermione o simplemente la presencia de Harry.

Sabia que tenia que llamar a Pansy para contarle, seguramente no había hablado con Draco aun y no sabia absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Draco… seguramente a esta altura ya debía saber la verdad. Ginny se preguntaba una y otra vez que estaría haciendo tenias unas ganas escandalosas de verlo a el y a Bruno. La ansiedad la estaba matando, no sabia nada de los Malfoy, no sabia si Draco ya le habría dicho la verdad a Bruno, o si simplemente había optado por mentirle tal cual lo había hecho con su madre.

El sonido del timbre había sacado a Ginny de sus pensamientos, se levanto del piso donde había estado sentadas incontables horas y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Ginny, por Merlín puedes abrir, ya se que estas ahí- dijo una voz conocida para Ginny, era Harry Potter.

Ginny se apresuro a abrir la puerta, lagrimas luchaban por salir.

-Harry- dijo Ginny y se arrojo a sus brazos llorando.

-Ginny, lo siento tanto- dijo Harry

Entraron al departamento de la pelirroja.

-Esta tan enojado, no quiere ni siquiera que ve a Bruno, no se que le estarán diciendo, quizás le mientan otra vez-

-No lo creo- dijo Harry y se sentó junto a Ginny.-Reff nos contó que renunciaste y que Malfoy te descubrió.

Varias lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Ginny y asintió.

-Ron no quiere verme, verdad- dijo Ginny hundiéndose en el mullido sillón.

-Ya se le pasara- dijo Harry- Esta muy enojado, pero no es tanto con tigo, tiene mas rabia hacia Malfoy.

-Lo se- suspiro Ginny.

-Ginny que van a hacer con el hijo que esperan?- le preguntó Harry- Tus padres aun no saben nada.

-Lo se en estos días iré a hablar con ellos- dijo Ginny.

-Y Malfoy que dijo al respecto?-

-En realidad… no dijo mucho solo que cuando llegue el momento hablaremos- dijo la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Y mientras tanto?- le pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño- Ginny tu no pued…-

-No se, no se que voy a hacer, es todo muy reciente y no tengo idea que voy a hacer con mi vida- dijo Ginny- Por lo pronto tendré que conseguir un trabajo nuevo y…-

-Tienes que hablar con tus padres lo antes posible- le corto Harry.

-Mis padres se van a querer morir, lo se-

-Ginny ellos te aman, te van a ent…-

El timbre volvió a sonar y ginny miro extrañada a Harry.

-Sera Ron?- le pregunto Ginny a Harry

-No lo se-

Ginny llego a la puerta y la abrió, cuando vio a las dos personas que estaban paradas frente a ella se le cayó el alma al piso.

-Ash?- Bruno miraba a Ginny confundido.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Ginny viendo a Jo y a Bruno en la puerta de su departamento con algunos bolsos de viaje.

Jo y Bruno seguían parados frente a Ginny sin decir una sola palabra.

-Srta. Weasley, Bruno insistió en verla- dijo Jo con una mirada impenetrable.

-Jo por que me habl… pasen pasen- dijo Ginny cambiando de idea a ultimo momento.

Bruno seguía confundido, no lograba entender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, a excepción de que no quería irse a Italia y menos sin Ashley o Ginevra o como se llamase.

Oo0o0o0o00o **Flash** **Back**0o00oo0o0o0

Jo llevaba a Bruno al escritorio de su padre, el lo estaba esperando para decirle la verdad. Antes de entrar al escritorio de Draco, Jo se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Bruno.

-Si algo de lo que dice tu padre no te gusta o no estas de acuerdo, solo házmelo saber, si?-

Si Bruno estaba un poco confundido antes de entrara al escritorio de Draco, ahora lo estaba mas.

Bruno entro al escritorio de Draco y se sentó en la silla que acostumbraba siempre frente a su padre.

-Tenemos que hablar, Bruno, las cosas van a cambiar en esta casa- Durante el tiempo en el que Jo se encargo de preparar los bolsos de Bruno, Draco había intentado encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicarle la verdad a Bruno.

Bruno permaneció callado.

-Primero, no veras a Ginn… Ashley mas- dijo Draco y Bruno frunció el entrecejo.

-Que?- pregunto el pequeño- Si tu te peleas…-

-Déjame terminar- dijo Draco más serio.

Bruno bajo la mirada.

-Ashley no existe- dijo Draco suspiro y continuo- su verdadero nombre es Ginevra Weasley y es una auror-espía.

-Como puede ser dos personas?- Bruno estaba confundido y Draco estaba nervioso: mala combinación.

-tomo una poción, no se si recuerdas, pero la viste una vez que fuimos a Griffin-

Bruno abrió sus ojos como si en su cabeza encajara todo, el tenia razón ella se parecía a Ashley! Pero como siempre su padre no le había creído.

-Weasley no es una buena persona, por lo que no quiero que si alguna vez en tu vida la vuelves a ver te acerques a ella- dijo Draco.

-Ella fue mucho mas buena conmigo que tu, me ayudo cuando la necesité y…-

-No quiero, y escucha bien, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de ella- dijo Draco.- Además esto no es todo-

Bruno suspiro sonoramente demostrando lo enojado que estaba con su padre. Lo cierto era que a Bruno el importaba un pepino si Ashley tenia otra apariencia, ella le había demostrado que iba a estar cuando la necesitaba así que lo que dijera su padre no le iba ni venia.

-Nos vamos a ir a Italia por algunos meses- dijo Draco tan rápido que Bruno llego a pensar que había escuchado mal.

-Yo no quiero irme sin Ashley- dijo Bruno.

-Bruno te acabo de decir que Ashley no existe y que no quiero que la nombres mas!- Exclamo Draco casi gritando.

Bruno se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

-No quieres saber porque vamos a ir a Italia?- le pregunto Draco tratando de incentivarlo.

-No si no vamos con Ashley- dijo Bruno enfadado, levantándose de la silla para marcharse.

Draco resoplo sonoramente, su paciencia se estaba acabando y su hijo no quería colaborar.

-Sabes que? No me importa si no quieres saber, te lo voy a decir igual por que tiene que ver con tu familia también- dijo Draco y se levanto para tomar a su hijo en brazos y volver a sentarlo en la silla.- Lucius Malfoy no es mi padre-

Bruno que había estado jugando con sus manos distraídamente solo con el fin de hacer enfadar aun más a su padre lo miro sorpresivamente.

-Es una larga historia, que cuando crezcas la sabrás, pero por el momento lo único que tienes que saber es que Lucca es tu abuelo-

-El tío Lucca pero… como?- pregunto Bruno que cada vez entendía menos.

-confórmate con saber eso Bruno- le dijo Draco y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- En una hora salimos para Italia.- y se marchó.

0oo00o0oo00o0o0o **End Flash Back**o00o0o0o0o

Ginny cerró la puerta de su departamento, y al instante Bruno se acerco a ella y la abrazó.

-A mi no me importa si eres pelirroja- dijo Bruno mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y se agacho a la altura de Bruno.

-Tu padre te contó toda la verdad?- le pregunto a Bruno y el pequeño asintio- Sabes que no soy Ashley, verdad?-

-Si lo se, mi papa dijo que te llamabas Gin…Ginevra.-

-Puedes decirme Ginny- le dijo Gin.

-De acuerdo, Ginny puedo vivir contigo?- le pregunto Bruno.

Harry que había permanecido en el sillón sin ser visto carraspeó y Gin lo miro.

-El es Harry Potter, un amigo- dijo Ginny haciéndole señas a Harry para que se acercara.- Ella es Jo, la ama de llaves de Malfoy Manor y el es Bruno, el hijo de Draco-

Jo miró con desconfianza a Harry cuando Ginny dijo que era un amigo.

-Jo, Harry es como mi hermano, y esta al tanto de toda la situación- dijo Ginny, y Jo respiro aliviada.

-Ash… Ginny, puedo quedarme a vivir contigo?- volvió a preguntar Bruno.

-Bruno, tu padre sabe que estas aquí?- le pregunto Ginny a Bruno pero mirando a Jo, quien negó con la cabeza.

Bruno rodó los ojos y contesto:

-creo que no-

-Jo, Draco va a matarte-

-Lo se- dijo la mujer- Pero no podía permitir que se llevara a Bruno en un ataque de rabia y menos si el no quería.

Por tercera vez en el día el timbre volvió a sonar.

Todos mantuvieron la respiración.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Ginny se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! y que les parecio? se que dije hace mas o menos tres capitulos más o menos que faltaban tres capitulos apra terminar, pero como ven falta un chiquitin mas :). Igual no se preocupen que pronto las voy a dejar de molestar con esta historia :). Asi que please el ultimo esfuerzo para los reviews que es ahora cuando mas insentivo encesito. Besos cuidensen!

Contestacion de Reviews:

anya malfoy: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review! bue como veras si le dijo la verdad pero el orgullo de Draco pudo mas :S. Espero que este cap. te halla gustado. Besos-cuidate!

drakiin: Hola!! Gracias gracias gracias por tu review! y mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes!!! Espero que este cap te halla gustado. Besos cuidate!

Alex M.: Hola! muchas gracias por tu review! espero que este cap. te halla gusatdo! besos cuidate!

Arsami: Hola!!! Te agradezco muchisimo por tu review del cap. pasado, me alegro mucho que te halla gustado y espero que este tambien. besos cuidate!

HermioneMoon: Hola!!! muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu review!! me alegra que no halla sido predecible, esa era la idea :) Espero que este cap. te halla gustado. y mil perdodnes por no haber actualizado antes. Besos cuidate!

Celestana: Hola! Gracias por haber dejado un review el cap. pasado! y como viste si le dijo la verdad pero Draco no hizo nada (por ahora) :). espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado besos cuidate.

Pauly: Hola!!!! Primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review! y por favor no te mueras de un ataque de nervios que sino no vas a poder leer el final ;) Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado besos cuidate!

angielunatica: Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review! Bueno como viste Bruno se tomo las cosas totalmente diferente que Draco, siempre pense que lso chiquitos tiene un sexto sentido respecto a estas cosas, asi que a Bruno le importo un pepino lo que Draco pensara o dijera... y con la ayuda de Jo, fueron a ver a Gin. Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado. Besos cuidate!

Silver-plated: Hola!! muchas gracias por haber dejado un rr en el cap. pasado. Me alegra mucho que te halla gustado y espero que este tambien, mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Besos cuidate!

alejandra: Hola y Bienvenida!!! mucahs gracias por dejar tu review! espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado! besos cuidate!

Elassel Granger: Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review! y como viste Ginny le dijo la verdad, pero Draco no hizo nada. Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado besos cuidate

Mercedes: Hola!! Te agradezco muchisimo por tu review! me alegro mucho que te halla gustado! besos cuidate!

annie1803: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad es que me alegra mucho que te encante esta historia, mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes. Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado. Besos cuidate!

kirSten: Hola!! muchas gracias por dejar tu review tambien aca!!! Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado, acabo de subir un cap. en potterfics y finilamente termine este asi que... acá estoy subiendo un nuevo cap. Besos cuidate!

Uluvi: Hola!!! muchas gracias por dejar rr en el cap pasado! me alegro que te guste esta historia, pero ya esta muy cerquita del fianal :S Espero que este cap. tambien te guste. Besos cuidate!

R E V I E W S


	18. Chapter 18

Hola!!! Bueno no tarde tanto como la ves anterior!! Bueno no las entretengo mas.

Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling

Enjoy it!

* * *

Capitulo 18

Todos mantuvieron la respiración. Ginny junto todas sus fuerzas y abrió la puerta.

-Por Merlín porque no me llamaste?- le dijo Pansy mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

Ginny respiro aliviada.

-Como te enteraste?- le pregunto Ginny mientras cerraba la puerta- Hablaste con Draco?-

-No, de hecho Jo me envió una lechuza- dijo Pansy mirando a Jo que estaba a su derecha y encontrándose también con la mirada expectante de Harry.- Potter, tanto tiempo-

-Parkinson- dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

-No sabia que tenías visitas, Gin- dijo Pansy refiriéndose a Harry.- Si quieres puedo venir en otro momento-

-Si lo dices por mi- dijo Harry fulminándola con la mirada- ya me iba-

-No- dijo Ginny- No quiero que se vallan, Draco no debe tardar en aparecer y no quiero estar sola cuando eso pase-

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque tu me lo pides- dijo Harry y se volvió a sentar en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Pansy.

-Ash… no me _contetaste_- dijo Bruno mientras tiraba de la remera de Ginny- Puedo quedarme a vivir contigo?-

-Bruno, primero me llamo Ginny, lo recuerdas?- le dijo Ginny sonriendo- y segundo, tu padre debe estar por llegar y no creo que quiera…-

-Tu tampoco quieres que viva contigo, como mi mamá- dijo Bruno mirando a Ginny con sus grandes ojos grises.

-No es eso Bruno, tu padre no debe tardar en venir y…- Ginny intentaba explicarle a Bruno las razones por las cuales no podía quedarse con ella, pero en ese momento de tensión no se le ocurría ninguna.

-Bruno, Ginny tiene razón ella no puede quedarse contigo y mucho menos si esta peleada con Draco- dijo Pansy mientras se acercaba a Bruno.

-Pero ella siempre logra convencer a mi padre de todo, que es lo que cambia ahora?-

-Bruno, Ashley tenia el poder de convencer a tu padre de todo, pero yo soy Ginny, y tu padre no me quiere ver- dijo Ginny.

-Por qué los grandes siempre tienen que mentir?- preguntó Bruno y señalo a Ginny para luego seguir hablando- si tu no le hubieras mentido todo seguiría igual.

-Bruno, si yo no me hubiera hecho pasar por otra persona tu papá de todas maneras no me hubiera querido ver- dijo Ginny y suspiro- Recuerdas aquella noche cuando tu padre te dijo que los Malfoy no lloran?

Bruno asintió.

-Bueno, y yo te dije que cuando éramos chicos íbamos al mismo colegio, pero no nos llevábamos bien, bueno la razón era que primero y principal era la hermana de su peor enemigo y segundo era Griffindor.

-Pero sigo sin entender- decía Bruno mientras se despeinaba el pelo tal cual lo hacia Draco- Por que tenias venir a mi casa?

-Era mi trabajo- dijo Gin simplificando todo. Miró a Harry y dijo:- Podrás llamar a Ron?-

-No creo que quiera venir y menos si sabe que Malfoy esta por llegar- dijo Harry.

Ginny resoplo, necesitaba hablar con su hermano.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Ginny se mordió el labio inferior.

-No le digas que estoy aquí, po ´favor- Dijo Bruno y salio corriendo hacia el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Ginny y el baño.

-Bruno!- dijo Jo llamándolo y lo siguió.

-Abre- le susurro Pansy mientras nuevamente volvía a sonar el timbre.

Ginny se armo de valor y volvió a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo vio sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, le costaba mantenerse en pie y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente.

-Donde esta mi hijo?- le pregunto Draco fríamente.

-No esta aquí- le dijo Ginny impidiéndole el paso, pero Draco la corrió.

-Pansy- dijo Draco sorprendido- Que haces aquí-

Pansy miro hacia el piso y comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente.

-Pansy, tu sabias todo, verdad?-

-Draco… yo, verás yo no…- intento decir Pansy, pero Draco la cortó.

-Sabes que Pansy, eras la ultima persona de la que me lo hubiera imaginado- dijo Draco y recorrió con la mirada la pequeña sala y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Harry.

-Te debes estar regocijando de lo lindo, verdad Potter?- le dijo Harry.

-Deberías abrir los ojos Malfoy, en vez de pensar en viejas rencillas- dijo Harry- Además tienes que hacerte cargo de algunos asuntos, no crees?-

-No vengas a decir que es lo que tengo que hacer, eres el menos indicado- le espeto Draco a Harry acercándose peligrosamente al moreno, a la vez que Harry se paraba para hacerle frente.

-Draco, aquí no- dijo Pansy tomando del brazo a Draco.

-No me toques- le escupió con asco a Pansy y se soltó.- Solo vine a buscar a mi hijo- dijo esta vez mirando a Ginny que cada vez estaba mas pálida.

-Ya te dije, Bruno no esta aquí- dijo Ginny agarrándose del apoya brazos, sus piernas le temblaban y no sabia cuanto mas se iba a mantener de pie.

-Weasley, se que mi hijo esta aquí con Jo, no hay otro lugar donde irían, dime donde están- dijo Draco y se acerco a Ginny.

-No están aquí- repitió Ginny.

Draco la tomo del brazo a Ginny apretándolo con violencia.

-Dime donde están en este momento- dijo un poco más fuerte.

-No estas escuchando, Malfoy- le dijo Harry tomándolo del hombro y dándolo vuelta.

-Harry, no por fav…- pero Ginny cayo al piso desmayada.

Draco se dio vuelta rápidamente y levantó a Ginny del piso, para luego acostarla en el sillón.

-Eres un idiota, Draco- lo regaño Pansy.

-Cállate- Gruño Draco.

Harry miraba la escena con atención, desde que Draco se dio vuelta hasta que llamaba a Ginny para que despertase.

-Ginevra, Ginevra- decía Draco mientras le tocaba el pelo.

-Que le hiciste?- Bruno había salido corriendo del mismo pasillo a donde había ido a esconderse de su padre.

-nada, yo…- Draco estaba desorientado, odiaba terriblemente a Weasley, pero no quería que le pasara nada, no quería.

-Hay que llevarla a San Mungo- dijo Harry- Malfoy, hay que llevarla ya!-

Draco reacciono, parecía que había estado en trance.

-Si hay que llevarla- volvió a tomarla en brazos y desapareció.

-Jo, quédate con Bruno- le dijo Pansy y también desapareció, junto a Harry.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El medimago le había dicho lo único que necesitaba era descansar y que esto se debía a una situación extrema de estrés. Ginny tenia que quedarse en observación durante toda la noche.

-Iré a llamar a Ron- dijo Harry y se levanto de asiento que había en la sala de espera.

-Draco, sigues enojado?- le pregunto Pansy a Draco una vez que Harry ya se había alejado.

-…-

-Draco, tienes que entenderme- dijo Pansy pero lo único que recibió de Draco fue una mirada fulminadora.

-No puedo, sinceramente no puedo entenderte- dijo Draco sin mirarla

-Yo se que a pesar de tu enojo y todo lo que tu digas, yo se que la quieres- dijo pansy- y ella a ti, fue por al única razón por la que arriesgue nuestra amistad-

-Pansy, es Weasley- dijo Draco.

-Y?- le pregunto Pansy- Si es por la pureza de sangre tu no puedes…-

Y se callo, no tendría que haber dicho nada y lo sabia. Pansy había hablado de más.

-Pansy, tu sabes que no soy…- dijo Draco dándose a entender.

-Tu lo sabes?- le pregunto Pansy.

-Hoy a la mañana fui a Italia y hable con Lucca-

-Siento no habértelo dicho, soy testigo de todo lo que buscaste ese diario, pero yo no era la indicada para decírtelo- se explico Pansy.

-Todos lo sabían, todos sabían que yo no era hijo de Lucius y nadie me lo dijo- susurro Draco

-Nadie quería lastimarte-dijo Pansy poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-supongo-

-Draco tienes que pensar en Ginny y en el hijo que van a tener- le dijo Pansy- Eso es lo verdaderamente importante ahora-

-Pansy, Blaise sabia algo de…-

-De lo de Lucius, no, pero lo de Ginny lo descubrió cuando ella te dijo que estaba embarazada-

O00oo0o0o0 Flash Back0o0o0oo0o00o

-Le dije a Draco que estoy embarazada- dijo Ginny que estaba un poco mas calmada.

-Y porque lo hiciste. Creí que esperarías un poco mas- dijo Pansy apoyándose contra la puerta

-Es que en realidad ese era mi plan pero Nina llegó, y estoy segura que averiguo que Ashley Russel no existe- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama.

-Nina esta en Londres?- Pregunto Pansy, y Ginny asintió- No lo puedo creer-

-Pensé que si le decía a Draco que estaba embarazada Nina no le diría nada. Pero jamás pensé que Draco actuaría de esta manera- dijo Ginny volviendo a llorar- Pero claro, soy una idiota es un Malfoy y no va a dejar de actuar así-

-Ginny, que hizo Draco?- pregunto Pansy

-nada- dijo Ginny.

-nada?- pregunto Pansy desconcertada.

-Exactamente nada, me miro con cara de incredibilidad y no dijo nada-

-Quizás estaba shockeado, una noticia así no se recibe todos los días- Pansy intentaba por todos los medios entender a Draco, pero simplemente no podía.

-Es obvio que no me quería lo suficiente, pero es ahora cuando lo necesito y no esta-

-Gin, tiene que haber una explicación razonable, Draco no es así- dijo Pansy deslizándose por la puerta hasta llegar al piso alfombrado.

-Por Merlín, Pansy! En Howarts hacia exactamente lo mismo, estaba con una durante un tiempo y cuando se cansaba la despachaba como si nunca la hubiera conocido- El dolor que sentía hacia unos momentos atrás había sido remplazado por una ira incontrolable. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy con cada célula de su ser, en ese momento hubiera preferido mil veces vivir con sus padres que haber comenzado a trabajar en la casa de Draco.

-Ginny, Draco cambio mucho desde que salio de Howarts. Tengo que admitir que sigue siendo un poco arrogante y orgulloso, pero no tanto como cuando tenia diecisiete años- Pansy sabia que después de la muerte de Narcisa, Draco había cambiado, además de que convivir con _muggles _había influido en su forma de pensar hacia ellos. Se levanto del piso para sentarse junto a su amiga.

-De todas maneras ahora no se que hacer, tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo porque mi jefe va empezar a preguntar y no tendré mas remedio que decirle, por consecuente tendré que volver a vivir con mis padres que obviamente se darán cuenta de mi estado, y sin contar que Draco va a tener que saber que soy Ginebra Weasley.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Que tu eres quien?- pregunto Blaise entrando a su habitación y mirando a ambas mujeres.

-Blaise- dijo Pansy acercándose a su novio que estaba estático en la entrada de la habitación.- Yo te puedo explicar-

-Que me vas a explicar Pansy- dijo Blaise comenzando a enojarse.- Ella- dijo señalando a Ginny- es la hermana de la comadreja-

Ginny frunció el ceño al escuchar a Blaise.

-No le puedes decir nada a Draco- dijo Ginny mirando a Blaise.

-Es una broma, verdad?- dijo Blaise.

-No- respondieron Pansy y Ginny al unísono.

-Pansy, Draco es como nuestro hermano no puedo creer que le hagas esto- dijo Blaise mirando a Pansy.-Ella es una auror y tu la estas ayudando a que metan a Draco en Azkaban!-

-Yo al principio también pensé eso, pero me di cuenta que estaban enamorados, y ahora menos que nunca pueden separarse- dijo Pansy, que solo esperaba que su novio colaborara.

-Blaise, no voy a meter a Draco a ningún lado, tengo las pruebas suficientes para lograr que lo dejen tranquilo-

-Weasley, tu eres un auror-espía si no me equivoco- dijo Blaise mirándola y ella asintió- y Reef desde que la guerra termino esta detrás de Draco para meterlo en Azkaban y quedar bien con la sociedad-

-Es cierto lo de Reef, pero yo jamás permitiría que metan a Draco en Azkaban- La voz de Ginny sonaba aterrada y dolorida, estaba casi segura de que apenas terminara de hablar con Blaise, iría a contarle toda la verdad a Draco.

Blaise miro a Ginny con incredulidad.

-Blaise tu crees que seria capaz de ayudar a que metan en Azkaban al padre de mi hijo?- Le pregunto Ginny.

-Que!?- Blaise no creía lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que Draco hubiera sido tan irresponsable no solo para acostarse con la comadreja, sino también para hacerlo sin protección.

-Pensé que eso también lo habías escuchado detrás de la puerta- escupió Ginny con rabia.

-Ginny tranquila- dijo Pansy tomándola del brazo.

0o0o0o0oo0 End Flash Backo0o0o00o0o

-Esa fue la primera vez que tuvieron que internar a Ginny- le explico Pansy.

-Por eso aquella vez estaban la comadreja, Granger y Potter- razonó Draco.

-Esa noche Gin les contó todo- dijo Pansy.

-Ella sola?- le pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Si- afirmo Pansy

Draco apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

-Draco, tienes que aprender a perdonar- le dijo Pansy

-Me engaño, es una weasley- le dijo Draco.

-y? es la madre de tu hijo- dijo Pansy- Y sobre todas las cosas la amas-

-Yo no la…-

-Por Merlín Draco! A mi no me vengas con eso- dijo Pansy- Tendrías que haberte visto al cara cuando Gin se desmayo-

-Es cierto estaba preocupado, pero solo por mi hijo o hija- El orgullo de Draco todavía iba ganando, pero Pansy iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que Ginny y Draco fueran felices.

-Draco ella hizo todo lo que hizo para salvarte- dijo pansy.

-Pansy, crees que soy estupido?- le pregunto Draco a Pansy.

-Si ella no hubiera presentado el diario de tu madre (entre otras cosas) Reef te hubiera encerrado- le aseguró Pansy.

-No podría haber hecho eso-

-Claro que si, podría haber alegado que las sumas de dinero que girabas a Estados Unidos era para volver a resurgir a un "Lord Oscuro"-

-Que?! Pansy estas hablando enserio?-

-Por supuesto que si, incluso esa fue la razón por la que Ginny comenzó a trabajar en tu casa, para descubrir porque girabas tanto dinero a EE.UU-

-Era una obra de beneficencia, Blaise también lo hace, íbamos los viernes a ver como trataban a los chicos de la fundación a la que ayudamos-

-Jamás me dijeron una palabra de eso- Espeto Pansy.

-Nunca preguntaste-

Una tempestad pelirroja se acercó.

-Si algo le llega a pasar a mi hermana por tu culpa!!- Ron se acerco a Draco gritando y señalándolo.

-Que? Que me vas a hacer comadreja?- le desafió Draco parándose.

-Draco, no es el lugar, por Merlín!- dijo Pansy.

-Ronald compórtate- la voz de Hermione se escucho detrás de la de Pansy.

-Algún familiar de Ginevra Weasley?- Pregunto un medimago.

-YO!- Draco y Ron respondieron al unísono.

Solo puede pasar uno.

-Yo soy el hermano-

-Y yo soy el padre del bebe- respondió Draco.

-Draco, deja que entre Weasley- le dijo Pansy.

-Porque?!-

-Después entrarás tu-

O00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Hola- dijo Ginny desde la cama había recuperado el color y se la veía mucho mejor.

-Hola Gin, como te sientes?-

-Mejor, hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía, te extrañaba- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-No es que ahora se me haya ido el enojo, pero estaba preocupado- dijo Ron.

-Ron ahora es cuando mas te necesito- le dijo Ginny mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Te das cuenta lo que estas haciendo?- le pregunto Ron- O mejor dicho lo que hiciste?-

-Sinceramente, no me arrepiento- le dijo Ginny y miro a su hermano a los ojos- Yo lo quiero, pero el…-

-Me parece que el también Ginny- Ron jamás estaría contento con la relación de Ginny y Malfoy, pero debía aceptar que al hurón saltarín se lo veía preocupado.- Esta ahí afuera, quiere verte-

-Enserio?- La cara de Ginny se había iluminado, y Ron entendió que su hermana se había enamorado, realmente se había enamorado, no de la persona que el hubiera esperado, pero bueno si ella era feliz…

-Si- Se acerco le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación.

Paso por delante de Pansy, Draco, Harry y Hermione pero no dijo nada y siguió su camino, Hermione lo miro asombrada y lo siguió.

-Por ahora confórmate con que no te dirija la palabra, y te deje el camino libre con Ginny- le dijo Harry y se marchó.

Draco permaneció sentado unos segundos, hasta que Pansy habló:

-No piensas entrar?- le pregunto Pansy.

-Y si entro que le digo?-

Pansy sonrió.

-No hace falta que digas nada, con que estés con ella es suficiente-

Ginny estaba expectante, realmente esperaba que Draco entrase, su hermano jamás hubiera dicho que Draco estaba enamorado de ella si no lo creyera.

El picaporte comenzó a girar y el corazón de Ginny iba cada vez más rápido, la puerta se abrió y Pansy apareció por ella. Ginny se desilusionó.

-Lo siento Ginny, Draco aun no…-

Ginny suspiro, cuanto más tendría que esperar…

O00o0o0o0o Flash Backo0o0o00o0o

-No hace falta que digas nada, con que estés con ella es suficiente-

-No puedo Pansy, aunque se lo que paso, no puedo perdonar que me haya mentido de esa manera- dijo Draco y se fue.

-Pero Draco…- Pero era demasiado tarde, Draco ya se había ido.

0o0oo0o0o0 End Flash Back o0o00o0o0o0o

-Quiero irme a mi casa- dijo Ginny enfadada.

-No puedes, el medimago dijo que tienes que quedarte en observación esta noche-

-Quiero irme a mi casa, estoy en perfectas condiciones- Ginny quería irse a su casa en ese mismo momento, no soportaba mas estar en ese hospital, no soportaba tener que esperar que Draco se diera cuenta lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Llama al medimago Pansy, me quiero ir, quiero dormir en mi cama en mi departamento!-

-No seas caprichosa!- La regaño Pansy.

-Quiero al medimago, ya!- exclamo la pelirroja.

Pansy resoplo y salio de la habitación en busca del dichoso medimago.

0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0

Siempre conseguía lo que quería… o mejor dicho casi siempre, porque ahora quería ver a Draco y el no estaba. Ginny estaba acostada en su cama, habían pasado tres semanas desde que el medimago luego de hacerle firmar algunos papeles en los cuales ella misma se hacia responsable por su salud, prometer que se acostaría, y que cualquier cosa que surgiera lo llamaría, la había dejado salir del hospital. Bruno estaba a su lado acostado, se había quedado dormido hacia ya algunas horas y Jo había partido hacia Malfoy Manor, sinceramente le había sorprendido que Draco no fuera a buscar a Bruno, aunque el pequeño le había dicho que Draco se había comunicado con el todos los días de las tres semanas que habían pasado.

Bruno se removió entre sueños y Ginny pensó en cuanto se parecería a su hermana o hermano. Ya casi estaba de tres meses de embarazo y su vientre cada vez se notaba un poquito más.

Suspiró. Le hubiera encantado que Draco estuviera en ese momento con ella pero sabia que el orgullo de Draco Malfoy (Porque en fin era un Malfoy, se había criado como uno, aunque su sangre dijera lo contrario, jamás se acostumbraría que su apellido era otro, que el que tuvo durante veintiséis años) era mucho mayor que incluso el amor que sentía hacia ella, le dolía pensar así, pero ella creía que era lo cierto.

Había decidido que la semana entrante iría a hablar con sus padres, no podría dilatar más el tiempo de espera, su madre le había mandado varias cartas reprochándole que hacia mucho que no pasaba por la madriguera y Ginny se había excusado que tenia mucho trabajo. En fin la semana entrante iría a la madriguera y les contaría toda la verdad a sus padres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes- dijo Blaise- Creo que la culpa de que Weasley se haya desmayado cuando discutimos me ganó.

-Te juro que ya no tengo fuerzas ni para enojarme, todo lo que esta pasando en mi vida los últimos meses me tiene desconcertado- draco se levanto del asiento de su escritorio y caminó hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín.- Además, Bruno prefiere quedarse con Ginevra.

-No, le preguntaste si quería volver?-

-Todos los días… pero dice que prefiere quedarse ahí- Admitía que le costaba estar lejos de su hijo, Weasley le había enseñado a ser un mejor padre. Pero el hecho de estar lejos de su hijo no le hacia mas fácil vivir todo lo que estaba viviendo.

-Volviste a Hablar con ella?- le pregunto Blaise.

-No, muchas veces estuve a punto de aparecerme en su departamento, pero jamás tuve la valentía suficiente para hacerlo-

-Sabes que tendrás que hablar con ella en estos días, verdad?- le dijo Blaise- No es justo que ella enfrente todo sola, y lo sabes!-

-Yo no le puedo ofrecer más que dinero- dijo Draco caminando nuevamente hacia su asiento.

-Por su puesto que le puedes ofrecer mas que dinero. Le puedes ofrecer apoyo, una familia, tu presencia- dijo Blaise- Yo no me creo eso de que te hayas "desenamorado" de ella solo por que es la hermana del _pobretón-_

-como sabes que yo le puedo ofrecer todas esas cosas?- dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño

-Por que son las cosas que le hubieras ofrecido a Ashley Russel-

O00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Caminaba de un lugar a otro, esperaba que Bruno estuviera listo para ir con ella a la casa de sus padres. Jo no había podido quedarse con el, había tenido que viajar a América del norte a ver un familiar enfermo, así que ella tendría que, no solo decirles a sus padres que estaba embarazada de Malfoy, sino que también aparecería con el hijo de este.

-Ya estoy- dijo Bruno apareciendo por el pasillo- vamos a aparecernos o a transportarnos?-

-A aparecernos- dijo Ginny y continuo sentada en el sillón. Bruno al ver que Ginny no se movía decidió preguntar:

-Gin, vamos?-

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió.

-Ginny…- La llamo Bruno.

-Creo que mejor vamos mañana- dijo Ginny mirando a Bruno con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero vienes diciendo eso desde hace tres días!- exclamo Bruno- Porque no quieres ver a tus papás?-

Ginny respiro hondo, no le podía explicar a un nene de cuatro años su situación.

El timbre sonó.

Ginny y Bruno miraron hacia la puerta extrañados, no esperaban a nadie.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Y si era su madre? No, realmente Ginny dudaba de que su madre fuera a su departamento.

El timbre sonó nuevamente.

Ginny se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Draco estaba parado frente a ella, en silencio y serio.

-Que… que estas haciendo aquí?- Le pregunto Ginny, sabiendo que no tenia que dejar pasar a Draco, porque había una posibilidad de que viniera a llevarse a Bruno.

-Vine a hablar contigo- dijo Draco acercándose a ella.- Bruno esta aquí-

No podía tenerlo tan cerca, para ella era un martirio. Sentir su olor, su presencia… le era imposible no besarlo.

-S… si- titubeo Ginny.- Pero no te lo lleves-

-No vine a eso Ginevra- le dijo Draco aun serio.- Vine a hablar-

Ginny frunció el ceño, sin saber de que querría hablar Draco.

-Voy a llevar a Bruno con Pansy, Jo no llego todavía, no?-

-No, pero Bruno va a pensar que…-

-Bruno no va a pensar nada… porque yo necesito hablar y el no puede estar- dijo Draco un poco mas alto y corrió a Ginny para pasar.

Bruno estaba parado a algunos pasos de Draco.

-Pasaras la tarde con Pansy- le dijo Draco

-Pero Ginny y yo íbamos a ir a la casa de sus papas- dijo Bruno.

-Que?- le preguntó Draco a Ginny dándose la vuelta, ya que Ginny se encontraba detrás suyo.

-Pensaba ir a hablar con mis padres, ellos no saben nada de… bueno de tu ya sabes…- dijo Ginny abriendo sus ojos con insinuación.

-Bruno debes ir con Pansy- dijo Draco de inmediato

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- dijo Draco tomo a Bruno de la mano y desapareció.

Ginny se quedo estática. No entendía que hacia Draco ahí, ni por que quería hablar con ella, es mas creía que no la quería ver mas.

Draco volvió a aparecer en la puerta del departamento de Ginny que aun no la había cerrado.

-Bien, tenemos que hablar- anuncio Draco.

-Creí que nosotros no teníamos nada de que hablar- dijo Ginny mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar de nuestro hijo, de Bruno, de nosotros- enumero Draco.

-De nosotros?- pregunto Ginny

-De nosotros- Afirmo Draco- Porque a pesar de que me hallas mentido, y seas la hermana del pobr… de tu hermano y la mejor amiga de Potter, no hay momento en el día en el que no este pensando en lo que estarás haciendo.

Ginny sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de amor hacia Draco, no podía creer que el halla dicho eso. Y sonrió.

-Me alegro- dijo Ginny y Draco levanto una ceja- Porque yo me siento exactamente igual.

-Será muy difícil convivir con Ginevra Weasley?- pregunto Draco mientras se acercaba a Ginny.

-Estas hablando enserio?- le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Tengo cara de estar bromeando?-

-Conviviste con Ginevra Weasley todos estos meses- dijo Ginny acercándose un poco más a Draco- Draco es cierto que te mentí respecto a Ashley, pero todo lo demás fue cierto, fue verdad cada vez que te decía que te amaba o cada vez que te abrazaba o cada vez…-

Draco sonrió, y la besó.

Lo que sentía Ginny en ese momento era indescriptible. No sabia que había pasado para que Draco volviera, pero tampoco le interesaba.

O00o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hacia varios minutos que se habían despertado, pero ninguno de los dos habían dicho palabra, hasta que Ginny habló.

-Como fue que decidiste venir?- pregunto Ginny mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Draco

-Digamos que Pansy y Blaise me hicieron ver la realidad- dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Draco… supongo que tu ya sabrás sobre lo de tu…-

-Lo de mi padre, por supuesto, había arreglado para ir a Italia… pero luego Bruno se escapo y lo cancelé- dijo Draco.

-No hablaste con Lucca todavía?-

-Si, el mismo día que me diste el diario-

-Siento tanto no haber podido decírtelo antes- dijo Ginny acurrucándose mas.

-Pansy me dijo que todo comenzó porque hacia giros con dinero a Estados Unidos-

-Nunca me dijiste porque hacías esos giros… o mejor dicho para que-

-Son unas donaciones que hacemos con Blaise para una fundación- Dijo Draco- Reef es un inservible.

Ginny no podía creer que todo ese lío se había formado por una suposición de Reef. Pero debía admitir que ahora se lo agradecida, si no hubiera sido por el, ella y Draco jamás se hubieran enamorado.

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo Ginny para cambiar de tema, no quería discutir con Draco respecto a su opinión hacia Reef, porque sabia que tendría mucho tiempo para discutir con el y no solo por lo de Reef.

-No, quedémonos un rato más en la cama- dijo el rubio tirando de ella.

-Draco, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Ginny incorporándose.

-Como que?- dijo el rubio mirándola con picardía.

-Como ir a hablar con mis padres y luego ir a buscar a Bruno- dijo Ginny.

-Tus padres?- pregunto Draco comenzándose a poner nervioso.

-No me digas que Draco Malfoy tiene miedo a mis padres?- dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada- dijo Draco con orgullo.

-No te creo- dijo Ginny acercándose a el y besándolo.

Fin.

* * *

Hola bueno y que les parecio? Igual quedensen tranquilas que falta el epilogo :) Pero bueno quiero que me cuenten que les parecio este cpaitulo asi que please reviews!!!

Contestacion de Reviews!

Uluvi: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por el review del cap. pasado. Espero que este tambien te halla gustado. Muchas gracias tambien por tus elogios, son realemnte importantes. Besos cuidate!

danitza hoshi: Hola!!!! Muchas Gracias por tu review! me alegra mcuhisimo que te halla gustado el cap. anterior y espero que este tambien te halla gustado. Besos cudiate!

aLLy: Hola!!! Gracias gracias gracias por tu review! En este cap. no te podes quejar de que te deje con la duda ehh!! Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado. besos cuidate!

Pauly: Hola!!! Te agradezco muchismo por tu review del cap. pasado! espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado!Besos cuidate!

alejandra:Hola muchas gracias por tu review del cap. pasado y te pido mil disculpas por ahber tardado tanto la otra vez.. como veras en este tarde mucho menos :) Espero que te halla gustado! besos cuidate!

Maleficumm: Hola! Gracias por tu review! me alegro mucho que te halla gustado el cap. anterior. Sin duda, cuando tennga un poquito de tiempo me paso por tus historias, Besos cuidate!

joselin: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te halla gustado este cap.! Muchas gracias tambien por los elogios de Bruno... para mi es uno de mis personajes favoritos:) Besos cuidate!

ktzLee: Hola!!! muchas gracias por tu review del cap. anterior- Me alegra muchisimo que te halla gustado esta historia principalmente porque a mi tambien me encanta la pareja draco-hermione incluso mi primer fic fue de ellos y estoy epnsando hacer uno de ellos cuando termine con este! Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado. besos cuidate!

genesis.ac: Hola!1 Gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap. tambien te halla gustado. besos cuidate!

Celestana: Hola! Primero que todo muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap. te guste (cuando lo leas). Besos cuidate!

Mercedes: Hola muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap. te halla gustado y muchas gracias tambien por tus elogios! Besos cuidate!

July-PotterEvans15: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! me alegro que te halla gustado esta historia y las demas! espero que este cpa. te halla gustado besos cuidate!

R E V I E W S


	19. Epilogo

Hola!!!! Bueno finalmente pude subir el epilogo, no se que le pasaba a fanfiction que no me dejaba :S. pero bueno acá se termino esta historia!

Enjoy it!

**Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling**

* * *

Epilogo.

-Loren esta llorando- dijo Bruno entrando al cuarto de Draco y Ginny. La pelirroja se levanto de la cama con dificultad ya que contaba con ocho meses de su segundo embarazo y se dirigió junto a Bruno al cuarto de la pequeña, que ya contaba con dos años.

Desde la puerta ya se escuchaban algunos sollozos de la pequeña que estaba sentada en su cuna estirando sus pequeños bracitos y haciendo unos enternecedores movimientos con su boca.

-Que sucede Loren?- le pregunto Ginny. Loren era una pequeña de ojos marrones claros como los de su madre, escaso pelo pero aun así se notaba que sería rubio.

La pequeña hizo dejos de sollozar, pero aun continuaba levantando sus brazos.

Era casi increíble pensar en el pasado, su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Draco había comprado una nueva casa en el centro de Londres, no le había dicho realmente el porque había querido comprar otra casa, pero Ginny supo al instante que quería borrar todo lo que había conformado su pasado. De todas maneras a Ginny le entusiasmo el hecho de tener que buscar una nueva casa, su nueva casa, decorarla y todo lo que una casa nueva implicaba, era mucho más chica que Malfoy Manor, pero también mas acogedora.

A sus padres casi les agarra un ataque cuando apareció tres meses y medio después de que se había reconciliado con Draco en la madriguera diciendo que se iba a vivir con Draco Malfoy, de todas maneras lo que más impresión les dio, sin duda, fue su notable embarazo.

0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash Back0o0o0oo00o0o0o

Molly se había puesto muy feliz cuando recibió una carta de su hija más pequeña que anunciaba que iba a ir a comer y llevaría a alguien. La mujer tenia la ilusión de que su hija finalmente había encontrado a algún hombre de bien que la supiera querer y se lo iba a presentar a la familia.

Draco y Ginny se tomaron de la mano y se dieron fuerzas mutuamente antes de golpear la puerta de la madriguera. Habían decidido no llevar a Bruno por las dudas de que la situación se pusiera un "poco tensa".

Los padres de Ginny abrieron la puerta.

-Ginny queri…- Empezó a decir Molly cuando noto un impedimento para abrazar a su hija, y la presión le comenzó a bajar, si Arthur no la hubiera agarrado probablemente hubiera caído al suelo.

-Mamá- Grito Ginny al ver que su madre caía en brazos de su padre. Y Draco no sabia que hacer.

Los demás Weasley se acercaron a la puerta y Draco deseo huir, pero Ginny lo tomo del brazo y entraron.

Arthur se sentó con Molly en el sillón que había en la sala y en ese momento Fred, George, Bill junto a Fleur, Charly, Ron y Hermione pusieron toda su atención en Ginny y Draco.

-Por Merlín- Gritaron los gemelos cuando le prestaron atención al aspecto de Ginny- Que le hiciste a nuestra hermana?!- Ron y Hermione dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Por Merlín Ginebra que hace Draco Malfoy aquí? Y que demonios esta pasando?- Dijo Molly desde el sillón.

-Yo puedo…- Empezó a decir Ginny

-Nosotros- la corto Draco y Gin sonrió.

-Nosotros podemos explicar todo si nos dejan-

Bill y Charlie observaban la escena con atención.

-No creo que halla mucho para explicar- dijo Bill- Es obvio que Ginny esta embarazada y Draco Malfoy es el padre, verdad?- dijo mirando a Draco y a Ginny.

Molly chilló.

-Bill, procura no ser tan directo- le dijo Ron desde atrás.

-Me parece que el Sr. Malfoy y Ginny deben hablar con nosotros a solas- dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Uno a uno fueron subiendo las escaleras, como si todos volvieran a tener ocho años y sus padres los mandaran a sus habitaciones.

El Sr. Weasley les hizo una seña Draco y a Ginny para que se sentaran frente a ellos al tiempo que el se sentaba.

Ginny comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente, mientras que Draco se mostraba serio y pasivo, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario.

-Tendremos que esperar mucho mas para que comiencen a contar que esta sucediendo aquí?-

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero Draco se le adelantó.

-Como ustedes sabrán Ginny es una auror-espía- Los sr. Weasley asintieron- Comenzó a trabajar en mi casa como la niñera de mi hijo hace alrededor de ocho meses-

-Un momento- dijo al sra. Weasley- Y con todo respeto usted no podría haber sido tan estupido de poner como "niñera" a Ginebra si sabia perfectamente que ella es una auror-espía.

-Reef me dio unas pociones para que cambiara mi aspecto- Dijo Ginny.

La madre de Ginny esta tan colorada como su cabello y sus manos temblaban.

-Ginny acompáñame a la cocina- le dijo levantándose del sillón y arrastrando con ella a su hija, dejando así a Draco y a Arthur solos.

-En que estabas pensando Ginebra!!- le espeto su madre haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Solo sucedió- dijo Ginny intentando defenderse.

-Esas cosas no suceden así porque si! Deben ser planeadas con anterioridad y no puedes aparecer en las casa de tu padres con un embarazo de no se cuantos meses!- le grito esta vez.

-De seis meses, y puedes bajar la voz!- dijo Ginny que comenzaba a enfadarse.

-No, no puedo bajar la voz,- Le dijo Molly- Te das cuenta que estas de seis meses de embarazo, de un embarazo que no quisiste y de una persona que no es la indicada. Yo no puedo aceptar eso-

-Tu no sabes que es lo indicado para mi. Amo a Draco y amamos a nuestra hija! Y nadie te esta pidiendo que lo aceptes, porque solo vinimos aquí a contárselos, lamento no haber venido antes.

Ginny salio como un vendaval de la cocina hacia la puerta de la madriguera llamando la intención de Arthur y Draco.

El rubio se levanto automáticamente y siguió a Ginny.

-Ginny, Ginny… que sucede?- le pregunto Draco siguiéndola hasta el jardín.

-Nos vamos a casa- dijo Ginny tomando de la mano a Draco y desapareciendo.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0ooo00oooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny sonrió mientras tomaba a Loren en brazos. Sus padres habían ido dos días después a disculparse. Finalmente habían aceptado el nieto que iban a tener, por supuesto que Ron y Hermione habían intervenido, y Ginny y Draco le agradecieron silenciosamente.

-Auch!- exclamo Ginny tomando la manito de su hija que tiraba fuertemente de su cabello.-Loren! Me duele!-

-Na na na- balbuceaba la pequeña divertida.

-Loren! Deja a tu madre- Dijo Draco entrando por la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña.

Ginny sonrió había llegado más temprano, siempre acostumbraba a llegar a las siete, y apenas eran las seis. Lucia tan elegante como siempre que llegaba de trabajar.

-Papi Papi- Dijo la pequeña estirando los brazos hacia su padre y finalmente soltando los cabellos de Ginny.

-Como estas princesa?- dijo tomándola en brazos y la pequeña sonrió.

Ginny se acerco y le dio un rápido beso.

-Voy a buscar a Bruno. Tiene que bañarse- dijo Ginny y salio de la habitación.

Draco miró con atención a su hija que cada día se parecía más a ginny y sonrió. Miró su reloj y dijo que debería apurarse si no quería perder la reservación.

-Hola hijo- Dijo Draco entrando al baño donde Bruno estaba en la bañadera llena de espuma, aun con Loren en brazos, se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hola pa- respondió el pequeño.

-Ginny vamos a dejar a los niños con blaise y Pansy, tenemos que ir a una reunión-

-Que? Que reunían?- pregunto la pelirroja intrigada.

-Reef acaba de mandar una carta- dijo el rubio.

-Que raro, pero tu te puedes quedar con los niños- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-No, no te voy a dejar ir sola con mi hijo en tu vientre- dijo Draco tocándole la cabeza- Así que Bruno apresúrate.-

0o0oo0oo0o0oo0o0o00o000o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Draco iba manejando un auto que había comprado cuando Loren nació y Ginny iba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, ya habían dejado a los niños con Blaise.

-No entiendo porque te empecinaste en que me ponga este vestido, no me parece que fuera para tanto la reunión, seguramente es algo del trabajo, con un par de jeans hubiera estado perfecta- dijo la pelirroja que tenia puesto un vestido blanco a media pierna.- Draco tendrías que haber doblado en la calle anterior!-

-…-

-Draco! No me escuchaste?-

-Ginny, déjame conducir tranquilo, si?-

-Pero…-

-Gin, tu quédate tranquila-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-

Draco estacionó enfrente de Griffin.

-La reunión se hacia en Griffin?- pregunto la pelirroja extrañada.

-Algo así- dijo Draco descendiendo del auto y dando la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Ginny.

-Draco- lo llamo Ginny.

-Shh- la cayo Draco para luego darle un beso- Ven-

Entraron al restaurante que estaba abarrotado de gente, pero Draco directamente se dirigió al gerente que esperaba en la puerta de Griffin.

-Sres. Malfoy los estábamos esperando- dijo un hombre calvo dándoles la bienvenida.

Ginny miraba extrañada a Draco que no se había parado un segundo a mirarla.

-Por aquí- dijo el hombre haciendo que subieran por unas escaleras hacia la azotea del restauran.

-Por Merlín- exclamo Ginny cuando vio la decoración del lugar.

-Feliz aniversario- dijo Draco- Una noche como esta fue cuando eche a Melody de mi casa y vinimos a comer aquí, lo recuerdas?

Ginny sonrió.

-Como no recordarlo, ese día la cocina había quedado hecha un desastre, la pasta toda pegoteada- dijo Ginny- Melody... hacia tanto que no pensaba en ella...-

-Lo ultimo que supe fue que se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos- dijo Draco- Pensaste que había olvidado nuestro aniversario, verdad?- le pregunto el rubio mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en una mesa para dos

-Sinceramente si- dijo Ginny sonrojándose levemente- Pero no quería decirte nada-

-Jamás me olvidaría de ese día, Ginny- dijo Draco- y por eso quería que hoy sea una noche más que especial-

-Más especial?- pregunto Ginny sonriendo

-Si- dijo Draco- Sacando de su saco una cajita negra aterciopelada-

Ginny respiro hondo

-Por Merlín, por Merlín, por Merlín!- exclamaba la pelirroja tapándose la boca.

-Te quieres casar conmigo?- Le pregunto Draco parándose y acercándose a donde estaba Ginny, que al instante también se paro.- Quizás es un poco tarde que te pregunte esto teniendo en cuenta que ya tenemos hijos y que falta poco para que nazca el tercero, pero…-

-Ahii Draco es el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado. Claro que me quiero casar contigo!!- dijo Ginny besándolo.

* * *

Hola!!! se termino!!! se que fue mucho mas corto de lo que suele ser un cap. normal, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado! Seguramente nos veremos en el prox. fic que ya lo tengo planeado pero no lo voy a subir todabia, lo unico que les puedo decir por ahora es que ser draco-hermione. 

Bueno finalmente les quiero agradecer muchisimo a todas y cada una de las personitas maravillosas que me dejaron sus reviews que me animaban a seguir con esta historia! muchas muchas gracias a:

Marie Blood MW, Mariz Black, wendelin, Alyssa L. Malfoy, AnitaRickman, JAMARY, Vivi-G Weasley, Uluvi, lunatipola, Malfoy-mortifaga, Tonks Moonlight, Azazel Black, angielunatica, Khye, azhalea, poti, marie, LOlooP, AldaParKinson, loanli malfoy, tatis, draco y gin (L), Eri mond licht, Gin.w, natisluna, andeli, cuky as, xhiiniitha weasley, aLLytA, AntOoniia., ImPoSsIbLeS, Lole.SkuAAA, Felix.Felicis, AntOoniia., phantomwritergirl36/drakiinTom, joyce, LALY MALFOy, Janethmalfoy, naduusinn, Mercedes, laly malfoy, Silver-plated, Tomoe-chan, Marcela, gabriella snape, penny, tatis, Pauly, platonikhhr, Luniz Jill, joselin, beautycien hp, Elassel Granger, sam93, Celestana, anya malfoy, drakiin, Arsami, kirSten, annie1803, alejandra, HermioneMoon, Alex M., July-PotterEvans15, genesis.ac, ktzLee, Maleficumm, danitza hoshi, Lynette P. Broderick!!!

--->mOn


End file.
